Oddity
by shana852963
Summary: Sequel to Peculiar. Alexandra Dursley struggles to come to terms with her newfound family background. Meanwhile, Harry works to try to make sure that a new Dark Age does not happen again.
1. Chapter 1

It was teaming down rain, but Alexandra Dursley remained outside. The water soaked her skin, but she hardly seemed to take notice. She sat in the grass, her chin in her hand, staring out at the distance at some non-existent object. She had spent everyday of her summer vacation so far doing this: sitting in her yard for hour on end, lost in her own thoughts.

"Alexandra!" called Dudley from the house, drawing her attention back to reality. "Are you crazy? Get inside before you get sick!"

Alexandra, noticing the rain for the first time, quickly ran back to the house.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked as he tossed his daughter a towel from the hall closet. "You were just sitting out there like you were in a sort of trance."

"I was just…thinking," Alexandra replied, drying off her hair. "I was about to come in."

"Is everything alright?" Dudley frowned. "Everyday since you've gotten back from school you've just been off in the yard."

"I'm fine, dad," Alexandra told him. "I like it out there, that's all. It gives me time to think."

Dudley opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the phone rang and Dudley made a grab for it.

"Hello?" he paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Alexandra frowned. Her father seemed upset with whomever he was talking to.

"But you said- Yes, I know that!"

He listened to the other end.

"Fine," Dudley said angrily. "I'll get back to you tomorrow." And with that, he slammed the phone back down.

"Dad," Alexandra said softly. "What is it?"

"It's just…my lawyer says things aren't going as great as he hoped, you know, with the whole situation with your mother," he sighed. "She's really fighting for rights to see you again, and it looks like…it looks like the courts might side with her."

Alexandra nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get it all sorted out, though," he told her with a false sense of optimism. "You'll see."

"I know, dad," Alexandra nodded.

"I've got to get to work now," Dudley said, grabbing his cup of coffee from the table. "I should be back around ten tonight. There's leftover beef in the fridge. Put on something dry before you do anything, though."

He gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his umbrella, and headed out to his car. Alexandra, feeling a chill run through her spine from her damp clothing, headed to her room to change. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Alexandra sat down on her bed and stared outside at the dark sky.

She knew, as much as her father tried to deny it, that there was no way that he was going to win the case against her mother. Not only was Dudley far from the most successful person, her mother was no ordinary woman. Just last year, Alexandra had found out that the woman who she always just figured abandoned her was none other than Claridina Wretermoust, a Dark witch who seemed to be getting more and more powerful. It was chilling, to think that she shared blood with such a woman, and her vile son, who was just as bad as she was, even at such a young age. She had been trying over and over again to tell herself that this meant nothing, that blood meant nothing in who you would turn out to be, but so far, she had yet to convince herself.

Alexandra laid on her bed for hours, contemplating the situation at hand. She must have dozed off, because when she awoke, she heard her father coming back from work. She heard him pick up the phone, and dial who she assumed was his lawyer again.

Alexandra slowly got up from her bed. She heard Dudley yelling into the phone again. It was useless, she told herself. She was going to be forced to see her mother again.

She walked into the living room just as Dudley was hanging up the phone.

"I thought you were asleep," he said as Alexandra walked into the room. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she said. "But, dad, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Anything. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I want to see mum."

….

AN-Well, if you're reading this, I just want to say thanks for continuing with my series! Anyway, nothing too eventful here, but this story will be moving much faster than Abnormal and Peculiar did, so just sit tight.


	2. Chapter 2

"You-you want to see her?" Dudley stammered.

"Dad," Alexandra sighed. "It's going to happen eventually…why fight it? It'll just make things a lot easier for you to just call her lawyer and tell her I'll see her. That way, things won't have to go to courts."

"But-"

"It won't be permanent or anything," Alexandra said quickly. "Maybe…maybe if I talk to her this one time, she'll stop. Maybe she'll realize that we don't need her."

"Okay," Dudley nodded slowly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll call my lawyer tomorrow then," Dudley said. "In the meantime, it's getting late. You should head to bed."

"Alright. G'night, dad."

Alexandra walked back to her room, her head spinning. It just a short time, she was going to see her mother for the first time in ten years.

…..

"I hate these damn crutches," Ron mumbled, sitting down next to Harry on the Potter's couch.

"How much longer do you have to be on them?" Harry asked

"Hopefully just two more days," Ron replied. "So what did I miss at the office today?"

"We're still trying to figure out what was in those cauldron's in Claridina's attic," Harry said.

"Wait, we got them? They weren't destroyed in the fire?"

"She must've put some sort of protective charm on them," Harry said. "Because apparently once they managed to put those flames out, which, by the way, were from Fiend Fire, they were the only things left in the house. They hadn't spilled or gotten burned or anything."

"Nobody knows what they are?"

"Nope. I wasn't holding out much hope, though. I mean, once Hermione told us _she_ couldn't identify what they were, I doubted anyone else could…speaking of which, guess who Kingsley had come in today to try?"

"Who?"

"Slughorn."

"Bloody hell," Ron laughed. "He must really be desperate."

"Thought one was Polyjuice Potion," Harry said. "As if we wouldn't know what that looks like."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked Ron, walking into the living room.

"Nice to see you too," Ron said.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked.

"James is over at the shop with George," she replied, sitting down between Harry and Ron. "Rose, Hugo and Albus are trying to catch tadpoles out by the stream and Lily is playing with some muggle children over in the next village."

"Rose and Hugo are here?" Ron asked.

"Brilliant parenting," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Hermione how on top of it you are."

"No, no. That's fine."

"Anyway," Ginny said. "I was going to go help mum with dinner for tonight. You do remember that we're eating at seven, right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Don't worry; we'll be there."

"Right well," Ginny said. "There's some stew in the kitchen if you get hungry. Just keep an eye on the kids, will you?"

"You forgot about dinner tonight, didn't you?" Ron grinned as Ginny apperated to the Burrow.

"Yeah, like you didn't," Harry said.

"Fair enough."

Suddenly, the Potter's fireplace glowed with green flames, and the outline of Kingsley's head appeared.

"Harry," he said. "Do you have a moment?"

"What's going on? Did you find-"

"No, we didn't find Claridina," Kingsley said. "But we have someone here who says he needs to talk to you; says it's urgent. Can you come in? I don't think it will take long."

"Can you watch the kids?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure, go on, mate," Ron nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment," Harry told Kingsley. Kingsley nodded and his face disappeared from the fireplace.

"Any idea who it can be?" Ron asked as Harry got up.

"No, but hopefully it's someone who can give some information on Claridina," Harry said.

Harry apperated into the lobby of the Ministry, and quickly headed up to Kingsley's office.

"Sorry to call you away from home," Kingsley said as he met Harry.

"No problem," Harry said.

"He's right in here," Kingsley said, opening the door to an interview room next to his office.

Harry walked inside and found himself staring at none other than Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Malfoy?" Harry frowned, walking into the room.

Draco looked at Harry, but said nothing.

"He said he had some pretty important information," Kingsley said. "But said he'd talk only to you."

"About what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I'll talk," Draco said. "When we're alone."

Kingsley gave Harry a nod, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, Malfoy," Harry said, sitting down across from him. "What's this all about?"

Draco crossed his arms and looked rather uncomfortable.

Harry didn't blame him. The two men hadn't spoken since the war. Harry had been at Draco's hearing, as well as his parents'. His mother had been sentenced to probation for ten years, and his father had to serve two years in Azkaban. Harry remembered that Draco was about to be sentenced to a year in Azkaban, but Harry, for a reason even _he _didn't understand, had talked Kingsley into arranging him to stay under probation like his mother.

"I read in the _Prophet_, the other day," Draco started, not making eye contact. "That the Ministry is looking for Claridina Wretermoust."

"That's right," Harry said. "Do you know something about here?"

Draco sighed. "You know that she's around our age?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I know. Is that what you've come to tell me because-"

"No," Draco said. "I was-Never mind. Anyway, yes, she was our age, give or take a year or two. She went to Drumstrang, though."

"I know," Harry said again. "But how do _you _know that?"

"Because," Draco said slowly. "Right after-after You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort," Harry corrected, sending shivers up and down Draco's spine.

"Yes…him. Right after he came back into the open, after that whole mishap in the Department of Mysteries… I-he made me a Death Eater…"

Harry nodded. "But what does that have to do with Claridina?"

"She was there."

"What?"

"When I was made a Death Eater," Draco said. "She was in the room. See, the Headmaster at Drumstrang, after Karkaroff was killed, was a Death Eater named Gariel Hoffman. He never fought much, but he picked students from the school that seemed to have a future in the Dark Arts. She was one of them. He was good friends with my mother, and arranged to have her stay in our manor so she could be exposed to the Dark Arts."

"So you knew her?"

"You could say that," Draco nodded. "She never came out of her room much, except when…He would come around. She, well, _idolized _him."

"Didn't all you Death Eaters?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"No," Draco said at once. "Not like she did. She-she wanted to _be_ him."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Everyone else," Draco explained. "Was, well, afraid of him. They did only what he asked. She, well, she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. The first time she saw him she went right up to him and told him her ideas for…a new form of mudblood slaying."

"Don't use that word," Harry said firmly.

"Obviously, He didn't appreciate that," Draco continued. "Sent a Cruiatus Curse right at her and told her not to dare question him. But that didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. She just got right back up to her feet and asked to be made a Death Eater."

"Voldemort said no?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he nodded, cringing at the name. "Told her she was just a foolish school girl. She didn't take kindly to that…and then the very next day he made me one. Afterwards, when I was sitting in my room, she showed up and told me that it would be worthless one day."

"Your Dark Mark?"

Draco nodded. "Said that one day it would just be a mark on my arm…that one day someone was going to come around who would make Him look like just a regular old wizard."

"What did she do after that?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "Dunno. Next day she had fled. We never heard of her again until she was arrested. But today I was in the room where she stayed and I came across this box." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. "I don't know what's in it; I couldn't get it open."

Harry set it on the table and pulled out his wand. "Alohamora!"

Nothing happened, and he didn't expect it to.

"I tried that," he said, getting up. "Anyway, that's all I've got. Am I allowed to leave now? Someone took my wand when I came in."

"You have to go back down to the front desk to get it," Harry said, picking up the box.

Draco nodded and turned to leave.

"Your son," Harry said suddenly. "I heard he's starting Hogwarts this year."

"Yes," he said. "I-I heard yours is as well."

"He is," Harry nodded. "So is Ron's daughter."

"Right," Draco said. "Suppose-Suppose I'll be seeing you at the platform then."

"I suppose so."

Draco made to leave, but once again, stopped. "My mum," he said. "I told her I was coming to talk to you and she wanted me to ask-how is her sister?"

"Andromeda? She's fine," Harry replied.

"And her grandson?"

"Teddy's fine too; just graduated Hogwarts."

"I'll tell mum that then," he said softly. And with that, he quickly headed out the door.

…

"It's all been arranged," Dudley sighed, hanging up the phone.

"You talked to her?" Alexandra asked.

"Not to her," Dudley said. "To her lawyer. You'll go to see her at the end of the week and stay until the start of August."

"That's two weeks," Alexandra stated.

"Did you want longer?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "I'm just…well, that's an awfully long time."

"I could call back and try to see what I can-"

"It's fine, dad," Alexandra assured him. "Don't worry about it."

The rest of the week seemed to fly by in Alexandra's opinion. Once the day of her departure arrived, she had knots in her stomach and many second guesses filling her head.

"We'll need to get over to the underground," Dudley said. "It's a two hour trip, so I'd pack a book and snack. You have your bag?"

"Yes," Alexandra said, placing her breakfast cereal in the sink.

"I'll give you your ticket now," Dudley said. "So I won't forget when we get there."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Alexandra asked.

Dudley sighed. "I can't. I-I know you're trying to forgive her, and-but I can't. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't."

Alexandra nodded. "It's okay. I'll be alright by myself."

They drove to the underground in silence. When they arrived, Dudley walked her all the way to the gate.

"Call me as soon as you get there," Dudley said.

"I will."

"If you want to come home worry, just say the word and I'll get you."

"Okay, dad."

"I'll see you in just two weeks," he said, hugging his daughter.

"Bye," Alexandra said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She heard the final call for her car, and quickly ran inside just as the doors slid shut.


	4. Chapter 4

The two-hour train trip sped by in Alexandra's mind. It seemed that as soon as she sat down, the conductor was announcing that they were reaching their destination. Alexandra sighed as she felt the train slow to a stop. She looked out the window at the platform. She saw many people; but none of them looked like her mother. To be fair, though, Alexandra hadn't seen her mother in person in years, but she still thought she would've recognized the woman when she saw her. Alexandra grabbed her bag and stepped off the train, looking around uncertainly.

"Alexandra Dursley?" said a deep voice. She turned and saw a tall man with thinning hair and glasses.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly.

"Come with me," he said professionally.

"I-who are you?" Alexandra demanded.

"I was told by Claridina Wretermoust that I was to escort you to her home," he said professionally.

Alexandra frowned. She saw a wand sticking out of the man's pocket, but she still wasn't sure whether she should trust this man. If he did work for her mother, after all, what type of person was he?

"Come," the man said firmly, taking her bag. "We will apperate in the alley across from the station."

Better judgment fleeing her, Alexandra followed the man. He led her to a narrow alley a short walk away. Once there, he grabbed her wrist and with a loud popping sound, their surroundings vanished, and they were standing in front of a small cottage.

"This way," the man said bristly.

Alexandra trailed behind as the man started towards the front door.

"Um, I'm sorry, but where are we?" Alexandra asked, looking around at the unfamiliar landscape.

"That is classified information," he said shortly, taking out his wand. He tapped the doorknob, and a moment later, the door swung open.

"Wait here," he instructed, tucking his wand back in his robes. He made his way up a flight of stairs, leaving Alexandra to look around the house.

It looked much bigger than she would've thought based on the outside, which she suspected, was the result of magic.

She heard footsteps, and saw Claridina Wretermoust descend down the stairs.

Alexandra felt her insides tense up as the woman approached her.

"Alexandra Dursley," Claridina spoke, smiling. "Returning to me at last."

Alexandra didn't reply.

"Well," Claridina continued. "I imagine you must have many questions."

Alexandra nodded.

"And I will answer them all in good time, but I suspect your feeling a bit puckish after your journey. Come, I will feed you."

Claridina signaled for Alexandra to follow as they went into the kitchen. There was a small house-elf at the stove stirring a large bowl.

Claridina took out her wand and sent red sparks towards the elf, causing him to jump.

"Elf," she snapped. "Get some meat for my daughter; she's traveled a long way."

"Right away, miss," the poor elf squeaked.

Alexandra felt sympathy for the elf, but didn't say anything.

"I appreciate you telling your father to call off his lawyer," Claridina told Alexandra. "I would've won in the end, no doubt, but this makes things easier."

The elf shakily slid a plate of roast beef in front of Alexandra and hurriedly ran back to the stove.

"Eat," she commanded.

Alexandra slowly rose her fork to her mouth, but then lowered it. "I don't want to stay here."

Much to her surprise, Claridina smiled. "You don't?"

"I just came here to get things sorted out," Alexandra nodded. "You're-you're bad. You killed a lot of people; the entire Ministry is looking for you."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

Alexandra pondered this. She knew that turning in her mother to Harry and the other Aurrors was the morally right thing to do, and after all she had done, Alexandra thought she deserved this, but still, turning in your own mother….

"I still haven't answered any of your questions," Claridina said. "If you stay, you'll find out everything you wanted to know, which is why you came here in the first place isn't it?"

Alexandra looked down at her plate, contemplating. "Alright," she said finally. "I'll stay."


	5. Chapter 5

"I've tried everything," Hermione said, walking into Harry and Ron's office, handing Harry the small box that Malfoy had delivered. "Spells, enchantments, even a knife like the one Sirius gave to you, Harry, but it's useless."

"Can't we just break the thing?" Ron frowned. "One good toss and-"

"Because Claridina obviously won't have put any charms on it to make it unbreakable," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Ron."

"Just a thought."

"So there's no way to open the box?" Harry asked.

"Well, I read into this a bit," Hermione started.

"Surprise, surprise," Ron mumbled.

"And I think that lock on there is an Algolock."

"A what?"

"It's a very old type of lock," Hermione explained. "Basically, there is only one key in the entire world that can open that lock. No amount of magic can do anything to it, and the key cannot be replicated in any way."

"So we're at a dead end, aren't we?" Harry sighed. "I somehow doubt that this key is just lying around somewhere."

"It doesn't make sense, though," Hermione pointed out. "Obviously, whatever is in the box is something that Claridina considered valuable enough to lock away, yet she just left it when she left the Malfoy's."

"Think maybe she's trying to throw us off?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Claridina left that box at the Malfoy's years ago, before we started chasing her."

"Maybe you should bring it down to Department of Mysteries," Hermione suggested. "If anyone can figure out how to get this thing open, it'll be them."

"Good idea," Harry nodded. "I'll go down there tomorrow, I was just about to leave. Promised Lily I'd let her have a go on my broomstick."

"Yeah, I reckon I'll be going home now too," Ron said.

"I'll be there in about an hour," Hermione told him. "Just have to go over a few things with Kingsley. Make sure you feed Crookshanks, though."

"Why? I'm sure he's eaten enough mice from the garden," Ron mumbled as him and Harry headed out of there office.

"Still not a fan of Crookshanks?" Harry grinned.

"Thing jumped on my face this morning; Hermione said he was just being playful…"

"Yeah, I still remember when I had to sit for the beast when you lot went to France on holiday last-Hey, Ron, look at this."

Harry, who had been turning the box over in his hands, frowned as he looked closer at the lock.

"What about it?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes.

"Does it look goblin made to you?"

Ron took the box and held it up to the light. "Maybe…yeah. I think it is."

"Goblins keep tabs on all treasures that they've made, right?"

"According to Hermione."

"So it's possible, then," Harry said slowly. "That they may have access to the key!"

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "That's brilliant."

"I've got to run this down to Gringotts," Harry said urgently.

"You can't, mate," Ron told him. "They closed an hour ago; you'll have to wait until morning."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Right then. First thing tomorrow, you and I will bring this down to Gringotts. Hopefully we'll finally be able to see what's in it."

….

"Tell me what you want to know," Claridina said to Alexandra as she led the girl up the staircase.

Alexandra, whose head was buzzing with millions of questions, had trouble selecting just one to begin with.

"Why did you marry my father?" she finally blurted out.

Claridina laughed. "That much, I would've thought was obvious."

Alexandra blinked. "I don't follow."

"Your father," she said, taking Alexandra into a large room with a roaring fire and many armchairs. "Is a blood relative of the person who nearly all consider to be the greatest wizard alive."

"Harry," Alexandra said softly, understanding.

"Yes," Claridina nodded. "You may not realize how important blood is; but I do. Someday, it will come in handy for you to have his blood flow through your veins."

"What do you-"

"Never you mind that now," she said quickly. "I had my reasons. It was so easy to fool your father. I tracked him down with no trouble; discovered that everyday after work he went to the same pub. So one day, I got there a little before him, waited for him to arrive and order his drink, and then I slipped just a little bit of a very powerful love potion into his drink. It worked instantly. Two months later we eloped. A year later you were born. Once you were born, I had little use to stay around the pitiful muggle. He had done his part, so I left."

Alexandra felt her first tighten, but she managed to keep her anger at bay as she asked her next question. "Your son, my…half-brother...we're only a few months apart in age. How could-"

"Rolwat was also born from a powerful bloodline. You see, right after your father and I married, I finally managed to track down another wizard whom I had been searching for: Kremolton Gaunt."

"Who?" Alexandra frowned.

"Very few know of him," Claridina said. "Many thought the bloodline had dried up. Gaunt, my dear girl, is the great-great grandson of Morfin Gaunt. It is widely believed that he died without an heir, but he had one illegitimate child; a son, who carried on his name."

"But what makes him so important?" Alexandra asked. "Who is he?"

"The Gaunts," Claridina explained. "Are the last living descendents of Salazar Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Alexandra repeated. "As in-"

"Yes, he is one of the four founders of Hogwarts. The only worthy one if you ask me. But this bloodline carries but one more powerful name with it."

"Who else-"

"Morfin Gaunt had a sister, Merope," Claridina told her. "Merope fell in love with a muggle boy, Tom. Tom Riddle. She seduced him with a love potion, but when the potion dried up, so did his love. The man left her heavily pregnant. Poor Merope barely had any life in her at that point; she found her way to a muggle orphanage, where she gave birth to a boy. She named him Tom Marvalo Riddle, then died. Little did she know, one day, her son would become what many considered to be the darkest wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort."

Alexandra gasped. "So-so your son-He's the-"

"Yes," she nodded. "He became the only living descendent of Lord Voldemort; or he did once I disposed of his father."

Alexandra shook her head. "But it doesn't make sense. Rolwat and I aren't twins; how could you have given birth to both of us only months apart?"

"I never gave birth to my son. A surrogate mother did. Kate Dane. It took a bit of…persuading to get her to agree to it, but in the end, she had no other choice but to say yes. I kept her in hiding, and the meantime got pregnant with you."

Alexandra opened her mouth to ask more, but Claridina stood up. "That is enough for today. Come. Let me show you to your room."

Alexandra slowly rose from the seat and followed her mother down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

"This would be a lot easier if they didn't still hate us," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as they walked into Gringotts.

"They really do know how to hold a grudge," Ron said as the many goblins at the front desk glared at the trio.

"Well, we _did _break into the vaults and tricked them," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, to destroy Voldemort!" Ron said. "You'd think they'd put that into perspective."

"Er, hello," Harry said nervously as they reached the front desk. A wrinkled old goblin looked up.

"Going down to your vault, I presume, Mr. Potter?"

"No, no, not today," Harry said quickly. "Er, I was wondering if there was someone I could speak to about this." He pulled the box out of his pocket and showed it to the goblin.

"Is that a-"

"Yes, it's an Algolock," Harry nodded. "A goblin made one. We need to speak to someone about opening it."

"There is only one key," the goblin said simply.

"Yes, we know that," Hermione cut in. "But we also know how intelligent you goblins are. No wizard at the Ministry was able to help us, which is why we came her. We knew you'd be able to assist us."

The goblin looked at Hermione. "We _might_ be able to do something…I'll go fetch Bleacher." He stood up and wobbled away.

"Laid it on a bit thick there, didn't you, Hermione?" Ron grinned.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Let's just hope they're really as good as you just gave them credit for," Harry said.

A moment later, the goblin came back with another goblin, this one looking even meaner than the other.

"This is Bleacher," the goblin introduced. "He's the one you'd want to talk to. Take them into the back room, Bleacher."

Bleacher nodded, and signaled for the trio to follow as he headed past the front desk and into a small room.

"Let me see it then," Bleacher snapped as soon as the door closed.

Harry laid the box on the wooden table, and the goblin picked it up, examining it. "Yes, yes. Goblin made, don't ask me how your kind managed to get your filthy paws on it…this is the finest type of metal of its kind…"

"Can you open it?" Ron asked. "Without the key?"

"I can do a great deal of things," Bleacher said lazily, still examining the box. "We goblins, unlike you wizards, don't have to rely on a stick to do magic."

"So you can, then?" Harry asked. "Fantastic. We really need to see what's inside."

"And what's in it for me?" Bleacher asked, his eyes glistening.

"I-I Well," Harry stammered.

"Hold on," Ron said, rummaging through his bag. He extracted a small, gold vase and laid it on the table. "This is goblin made as well, is it not?"

Bleacher picked it up and scrutinized it. "Yes."

"It's yours," Ron said. "If you open that box and give us whatever is inside."

Bleacher considered this for a second. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll do it."

He picked up the box and held up a finger. "Only a goblin related to the one who made this has the ability to do this," he explained. "I suppose you're just lucky that this Algolock happened to be made by my great-great grandfather." He stroked the lock three times. The metal began to shine even more brightly and the clasp that was holding the box shut snapped open.

"What's in it?" Hermione asked as Harry peered inside.

"Just this," Harry said slowly, pulling out a thin chain.

"That's it?" Ron frowned. "All this trouble for that?"

"You've gotten what you've came for," Bleacher said, gently lifting up the vase. "Kindly leave now."

"Maybe it has some sort of Dark magic in it," Harry said as they left Gringotts.

"Don't touch it then!" Hermione exclaimed, and Harry dropped the chain back into the box at once.

"What we should do," Hermione said. "Is bring that chain back to the Ministry so we can examine it properly."

"You're right," Harry nodded. "By the way, Ron, nice thinking with that vase."

"Eh, Hermione and I figured that the goblins might be a little less-than-anxious to help us out," he said. "So we took the only goblin made thing in our house; that vase that my Great-Uncle Wilbert left to me in his will. Thing was damn ugly…kept hoping one of the kids would break it, but no, they felt more compelled to shatter my glass chess set."

"It's just," Harry said slowly, still looking at the chain in the box.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "Come on, we'd better get back to the Ministry."

Harry said nothing more about the chain, but in his head, he kept the image fresh. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw a striking resemblance between that chain and the one he saw years and years ago that held Slytherin's locket.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra stared around at the large room that she would be sleeping in. It was three times the size of her room at her own home, but despite this, she would've much preferred to be in her old room, curled up in her familiar bed than here.

The room was windowless, and the only light source was the candles that were scattered amongst the room. The walls were painted a sickening gray color that did nothing to bring up her spirits as she sat on the four poster bed, lost in her own thoughts.

Alexandra wanted to go home; being here made her feel uneasy. Yet she knew Claridina would hear of no such thing. She missed her father, and cursed herself for having willingly told him to arrange this. Alexandra stood up. Her father! She had promised him that she would contact him the second she had arrived. She had been at this house for hours now, and she knew that by this point, her father was probably a nervous wreck, and was pacing back in forth in front of the telephone, trying to keep his nerves at bay as he listened anxiously for the phone to ring.

Was there even a phone here? Alexandra wondered. She hadn't seen any object at this old house that showed any relation to the outside world, and the way Claridina had talked about muggles earlier, Alexandra highly doubted there was one plugged into any of the walls.

Maybe if she asked, Claridina might let her use an owl to send a letter to her father. Thinking back to how her father must be worried out of his mind, Alexandra decided to risk this, and she slowly walked across the room and opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

"I was starting to wonder if you were actually here," said a voice behind her. Alexandra turned around and saw the smirking face of Claridina's son, Rolwat Wretermoust.

It had never occurred to Alexandra that he would be here, though now that she thought about it, it seemed quite obvious that he would of course be living in the same home as his mother.

"You've met mum, then?" he said simply, stepping closer to her.

"I-I talked to your mother, yes," Alexandra nodded.

"_Our_ mother," he corrected her.

Alexandra didn't respond to this. "Have you got an owl around here?"

"What for?"

"I-I wanted to write a letter," she said softly. "To my dad. He wanted me to call him as soon as I arrived, but you don't have a phone. He's probably worried sick by now, and I just want to let him know that I made it here alright."

Wretermoust studied her, and after a moment, he sighed. "Fine. Follow me."

He led Alexandra down the corridor up a narrow flight of stairs to a round, straw-covered room that much resembled the Hogwarts Owlrey. There were five sophisticated dark owls perched on the many landings of the room. Wretermoust held out his arm, and at once the biggest owl came fluttering down and landed on it.

"There's parchment and quills and ink in that drawer by the window," he told Alexandra. "Write your damn letter, but make it quick."

Alexandra nodded, and grabbed the writing supplies from the drawer and began her short letter.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry for keeping you waiting; there are no phone lines here, so I had to track down this owl so I could contact you. I arrived safely, and things are a bit odd here, but I hope that I will get used to them. I talked to mum today. It was strange, I won't deny that, but it was almost a relief to finally get my questions answered. I miss you a lot, though, and can't wait to come back home once the week is over. _

_Love, _

_Alexandra_

Alexandra rolled up her letter. "Er, shall I tie it on his-"

"No," Wretermoust snapped, grabbing the letter from her hand. "He'll bite anyone besides me who tries to get near him."

He secured the letter onto the leg of the owl and the walked over to the window. Giving a loud hoot, the owl took off into the now dark sky.

"Thank you," Alexandra said.

"Why did you decide to come on your own?" Wretermoust frowned. "You would've been forced to come one way or the other; mum had those muggle lawyers in the palm of her hand, but why did you just agree to see her on your own terms?"

"I wanted my questions answered once and for all," Alexandra replied. "I _did_ have quite a few after just finding out that my mother is one of the Darkest witches of the age."

"And now that they've been answered," Wretermoust said. "You want to go, don't you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, I do."

"You know that you can't. It's not part of the plan."

"Plan?" she frowned. "What plan?"

"You know things have been happening, don't you?" Wretermoust asked. "Unless you've been living under a rock, that is. The attack on the Ministry, the deaths of those Aurrors that were supposed to be guarding my mum's house…It's all been part of a very elaborate plan that mums been crafting for years; ever since she was released from Azkaban. And you happen to play a very large role in it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Plan?" Alexandra frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't say anything else," Wretermoust said. "All I can tell you is that is your pal Harry Potter better be on guard."

"What are you going to do to him?" Alexandra demanded.

"As I said, I've already told you too much," Wretermoust said simply, enjoying the obvious confusion etched on Alexandra's face. He turned to walk down the corridor. "Dinner's in an hour," he said over his shoulder, leaving Alexandra standing behind him.

….

"Harry, you've been staring at that thing for hours," Ginny said, walking in Harry's office. He had the box with the chain in it, determined to see something that made it valuable enough to hide so well. He had taken it to the Ministry right after he had the box open at Gringotts, and though every possible enchantment was done on it, no Dark magic was found in it.

"Sorry," Harry said, shutting the box.

"Mum stopped by to drop off some pies if you're hungry," Ginny said, sitting on the arm of his chair.

"No thanks," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny sighed. "You're really starting to worry me."

"How?"

"You're becoming…obsessed with Claridina."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," she said firmly. "This past week you've spent most of your time at the Ministry. And when you _are_ home, you just stay in here with that damn necklace."

"Ginny," Harry said weakly. "Do you want to know what Claridina said to me, right before we arrested her?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"She said it had only begun; that she was going to make the days of Voldemort seem like nothing….She was going to be stronger than him."

Ginny said nothing, but Harry felt her stiffen.

"I-I don't-I can't go through that again, Gin," Harry said.

"You don't have-"

"But even more than that, I don't want you to go through it. Or the kids. I can't imagine having to be terrified I may never see James and Albus again when they go off on the Hogwarts Express this September like your mum must've been. Or opening the paper every day to find a fresh list of names that died. Claridina's already proven that she's more than gifted with the Dark Arts. She knows spells that not even Dumbledore could've possible known. I have to find her Gin, and stop her. If I don't, it will all just happen again."

"Harry, you have to stop thinking you're in everything by yourself," Ginny said gently, rubbing his back. "You have every Aurror working with you to help find her. Every Ministry in the continent is searching. Claridina might think that she's stronger than Voldemort, but that doesn't mean you're still the Chosen One."

"I know I'm not," Harry said. "But Gin, she's-"

"-Going to be caught," Ginny finished for him. "She'll be thrown in Azkaban for good this time, no matter what. She'll rot there forever, and then you'll finally have peace of mind."

"She's good, Ginny," Harry said. "It's not going to be easy to catch her."

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing you and your Aurrors are a tough match," she said. "You know, I always thought Bellatrix Lestrange was the worst woman I could imagine, but I've got to say Claridina is giving her a run for her money."

"Well, we could always introduce Claridina to your mum," Harry grinned. "Save everyone a bit of trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

At long last, the end of Alexandra's stay with her mother was here. Except for the night of her arrival, she had not seen her mother. She knew she was staying cooped up in the third floor of the house, and throughout each day, she would see witches and wizards coming up and down the stairs, all looking like people she would be terrified to be faced with. Throughout her stay, Alexandra had scarcely left her room, save for meals and trips to the bathroom. She had occupied herself in the solitude of her room working on her homework assignments and trying to figure out what sort of plan Wretermoust could possibly be talking about that involved her…

It was the day before the first of August, and Alexandra was in her room packing her bag for her journey home tomorrow. She was stuffing the last of her clothes away when there was a knock at her door, and Claridina entered.

"Anxious to leave, I see," she said.

"My father said the arrangements were made for me to stay until the first of August."

"I know what the arrangements were. I just regret that we had such little time to spend together…I was very busy, I suppose you know."

"It's okay," Alexandra mumbled. Truthfully, she was quite pleased that she had not had to have had much contact with her mother.

"No, no. I will have to make it up to you when you stay again."

Alexandra looked up at her. Stay again?

"Um, my dad hasn't really said anything about me coming again-"

"Come now, Alexandra, we don't need to concern that muggle with every little decision," Claridina scoffed. "I want to take part in your life. You'll come again for a week during the holiday, won't you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Think on it, will you?"

Alexandra nodded.

"Very well, that's all I wanted to discuss," she said, turning to leave. "I'll have someone ready to take you to the train station tomorrow morning at nine." And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

…..

"Every Ministry in the Europe is looking for you," said a tall, surly wizard named Aden. "Clearly you can see that it would perhaps be wise to lay low for awhile."

"Every Ministry in Europe is an organization of incompetents who don't know one end of their wand from the other," Claridina snapped, pacing back in forth in the large room of the third floor.

"They are no match for you, I know," Aden said quickly. "But if you were to make a mistake and-"

"Do you think I make mistakes?" Claridina said in a scarily soft whisper.

"No-No. I didn't mean to imply…I only meant that-"

"I don't give a damn what you meant. This whole plan was been flawless so far. It's not going to screw up now."

"Does the girl know yet? About her part?"

"She's still warming up to me," Claridina replied. "Until I have her complete trust, it's not wise to tell her such information."

"What if Rolwat lets something slip at school?"

"Are you doubting my son's secrecy?"

"Not at all. But he is a young boy and-"

"He's proven himself to be a far more gifted wizard than you'll ever be."

"I don't deny it."

There was silence, and then Aden opened his mouth again. "What if the girl reveals our location to Harry Potter?"

A smiled snaked its way onto Claridina's face. "What if?"

"She's bound to see him sometime, my Lady. If she reveals our location-"

"She'd have to explain what she was doing here, now wouldn't she?"

Aden blinked. "I-I don't follow."

"She's not going to tell a soul she was here," Claridina said softly. "Especially not Harry Potter. For if she does, she's have to admit to sharing blood of perhaps the Darkest witch of the age. She's not ready to do that. Yet."

Aden didn't reply.

"You're to take her to the train station at nine tomorrow morning," Claridina said, leaning over a bubbling cauldron. "You may leave for the night in the meantime."

Aden nodded slowly and left the room without a word.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra saw her father standing for her at the platform as her train rolled into the station. As soon as the train stopped and the doors slid open, Alexandra leapt off and ran towards him.

"Dad, I've missed you," Alexandra said, hugging Dudley.

"I've missed you too, Alexandra," he replied, picking up her bag. "Come on; I've got the meter running."

Alexandra had only been gone for two weeks, far shorter than the time she spent at Hogwarts away from her father, yet she felt as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"I've got your favorite lunch prepared at home," Dudley said as the two got into the car.

"Thanks; I'm starved."

Dudley smiled as he started the car. They drove in silence for a short while, and then Dudley asked, "How was it?"

Alexandra shrugged. "Alright, I suppose."

Dudley nodded. "And…how was…_she_?"

Alexandra thought about this for a moment. "I didn't see her too much, to be truthful," she finally replied. "She-She had a lot of work to do."

"Typical," Dudley mumbled under his breath.

Alexandra thought about telling Dudley that her mother wanted to see her again during the winter holiday, but decided to hold off on that for now.

"By the way," Dudley said as they pulled into their driveway. "Harry called last night; they're going to Diagon Alley next week and invited us to come to get your school stuff."

"Alright, that sounds good," Alexandra said. "Um, dad? Is all right if I go lie down for a bit? I'm a little tired from the train ride."

"Sure; I'll put your lunch in the fridge for lunch."

"Thanks."

Alexandra headed into the house and back to her room, where she collapsed onto her bed, mentally and physically exhausted.

…..

"We picked up two more wizards who claimed to have seen Claridina in Bristol," an Aurror said, poking his head into Harry and Ron's office.

"Put them in an interview room and I'll send someone down in a moment," Harry told him.

"Probably going to be another big waste of time," Ron commented as the Aurror turned to leave. "Just like the other twenty who claimed to have seen her."

"Yes, well, we've got to look into everything," Harry sighed.

"Mind if I head home, mate?" Ron asked. "Promised Rosie and Hugo I'd take them into Hogsmeade for dinner."

"Sure, go ahead. On your way out, though, grab someone to go interview those blokes they just brought in."

"Will do. See you tomorrow then."

As Ron left, Harry picked up another file and began to read it over when the door opened once more, and Luna stepped in.

"Oh, hey, Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, throwing down the file.

"I had to come interview a worker from the Department of Mysteries for an article for the _Quibbler_," she explained. "Thought I would stop by and say hello. You seem like you're busy."

"Just working to try to find Claridina Wretermoust," Harry sighed.

"Oh, I do hope you catch her soon, Harry, she seems awful. Did you know that even nargles avoid her? They can sense the aura of people, and they don't like those with Darkness around them."

"Er, that's very interesting," Harry said. "But I don't think that-"

"Harry!" Kingsley yelled, running into the office. "You need to get down to Hogsmeade. Now!"

"Why? What's going on?" Harry frowned, standing up.

"Huge explosion; at least a half-dozen dead; Claridina was spotted, but she got away!"

…..

"Must've happened right before I was about to come over," Ron said as him and Harry sifted through the rumble of Hogsmeade.

"Guess you just missed it then; consider yourself lucky," Harry said.

"Too bad everyone else wasn't as lucky," Ron sighed as yet another body was carried out, bringing the grand total up to ten.

"The village is completely cleared out," Hermione said, walking over to Ron and Harry. "I've stationed members of the Hit Squad at every shop."

"Good," Harry nodded. "But I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Are we sure it was Claridina?"

"Out of the five surviving eye witnesses, every single one of them claimed to have seen her here seconds before the explosion," Harry replied. "Unfortunately, that's the only detail that we've managed to get straight. Some say there were four witches with her, others say it was three wizards. Some say they saw her cast a spell with her wand, others swore she had nothing in her hands…"

"Well, we'll make sure they're interviewed properly," Ron said. "Blimey, I can't believe this happened."

"Half of Hogsmeade; destroyed," Harry sighed. "Plus all those people…"

"Another body!" called an Aurror, dragging the lifeless form of a boy no older than nine years old from a pile of buildings.

Hermione stifled a sob, and Ron put an arm around her as Harry approached him.

"Get him to the hospital," Harry said softly. "There's been a woman running around here asking where her son was…I reckon we've just found him."

The Aurror nodded, and gently lifted the boy up and carried him off.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger," said the voice of Professor McGonagall, who was running over. "What happened? I've just-Oh my word…"

"Claridina was here," Harry said.

"I-I-how-did you catch her?"

"Disapperated before anybody could even register what happened," Ron mumbled. "Death tolls up to eleven."

"Professor," Hermione said. "We'll have to ask you to cancel the Hogsmeade trips for the students…until we catch her."

"Of course," McGonagall nodded.

"Harry," Kingsley said, walking over. "Can I have a word?"

Harry nodded and followed the Minister, leaving the other with McGonagall.

"Harry," Kingsley said heavily. "I-I don't think we have much of a choice at this point…we need to get the Dementors out here."

Harry stiffened. "I know."

"As soon as Wretermoust is caught, they'll be shipped right off to Azkaban," Kingsley assured him. "They'll need to be set up all around here, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts…"

"I'll tell McGonagall," Harry sighed. "But she won't be happy."

"I'm not thrilled either," Kingsley said. "I thought Fudge was mad setting up all those Dementors back when we were trying to catch Sirius…but well, now that I'm in his shoes…"

Harry didn't respond; he continued to stare at the large mess that still remained. He watched as yet another body was pulled out from a fallen shop…after nearly nineteen years of peace, he could almost feel his lightning bolt scar burning again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Paperwork?" Teddy exclaimed as Harry handed him a large file. "I'm supposed to be training to be an Aurror, not a secretary!"

"Look, until you get your N.E.W.T. scores back, you can't be out on the field," Harry said. "Kingsley's rules, not mine."

"I'd bet he'd bend them for you…"

"Just do it," Harry sighed as Ron walked into the room.

"Shoving all the paperwork off on him?" Ron asked. "Excellent. Here, Teddy, do mine too." He tossed a folder over to the boy.

"I better have passed my exams," Teddy mumbled, his hair changing to a bright yellow.

"Hogsmeade is pretty much put back together," Ron told Harry. "I was just down there…Kingsley just released the Dementors."

"Yes, he's sent me an owl," Harry nodded. "They're at the entrance to the school and around Diagon Alley…Kingsley even wants to see if we can place them at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well."

"Rough times," Ron sighed. "Sort of makes you think back to our third year, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Harry agreed. "Speaking of which, I wanted to check the map, you know, make sure we've got every entrance covered."

"Haven't seen that thing in years," Ron grinned. "Where is it, anyway?"

"In my desk at home," he replied. "Come on, let's just go grab it real quick. Teddy, you stay here and don't leave."

"Of course not," Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

Harry and Ron took the Floo back to Harry's place.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Ginny asked from the kitchen.

"Just need to grab something from my desk," Harry said, giving his wife a quick kiss.

"What are you cooking?" Ron asked. "Smells good."

"I just put a roast in for dinner."

"Excellent, I'm starving. When will it be ready? Another two, three hours?"

"Excuse me, I don't recall inviting you to dinner."

"I'm family, I don't need an invitation!"

"You do when you're a git like yourself."

"Harry! Do you hear her?" Ron said, turning to his best friend.

"I'm not getting into this," Harry said, leaving the two siblings to their argument. He headed into his office and pulled open his desk drawer. He searched through the cluttered mess, but was unable to locate the map. Frowning, he looked all over his desk, and even underneath it was well.

Harry sighed. There was only one explanation for this.

"Hey, Gin?" he asked, walking back out to the kitchen, where Ron was now eating a bowl of leftover pudding. "Where's James?"

"All of the kids are at George's house, Fleur invited them over; why?"

"I think he took the Marauder's Map."

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "You sure?"

"Where else could it have gone?"

"How would he even know how to work it?" Ginny asked.

"I reckon he would've figured it out eventually," Harry said. "He knows I would keep a blank sheet of parchment in my desk like that if it wasn't important."

"Do you think he's been sneaking out of school? Into Hogsmeade?"

"Probably."

"Harry, you have to talk to him. We can't have him running off there when school starts; not after what just happened."

"I know that," Harry agreed. "I'll talk to him as soon as he gets home. Come on, Ron, we'd better get back to the Ministry."

"So that's still a no on dinner then?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Oh, come if you have to," Ginny sighed in defeat. "Bring Hermione and the kids, too. Might as well get rid of much of this roast as I can; it barely fit in the oven."

Ron and Harry disappereated back to the Ministry this time.

"There you are," Hermione said as they returned to their office. "Where'd you two go off to?"

"Went home to try to find the Marauder's Map," Harry explained. "Only it turns out my son nicked it from me."

"James?"

"I'd bet money on it."

"Are you going to let him keep it?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose so; I was going to give it to him eventually, and honestly, I'm shocked he hasn't found it sooner. I just don't want him sneaking out of the school while Claridina is on the loose."

"No," Hermione agreed. "Definitely not. Speaking of which, Harry, they're waiting for you in the lobby to teach those Hit Wizards the proper way to conjure a Patronus."

"Right, I'm on my way down," Harry nodded. "See you two later then; Ron, make sure Teddy doesn't drive himself mad in the office, will you?"

"Knowing Teddy," Ron said. "He already has."

…

"What kind of wand do you think will pick me?" Albus asked Harry later on that evening, after Ron and Hermione and their children had left from dinner. "I sort of have a feeling I'd get something with dragon heartstring…I don't know why."

"Or maybe," James said, sitting down next to his brother. "You'll get to Ollivander's only to realize that no wand works for you because you're really a squib, and Hogwarts just made a mistake when they sent you your letter."

"That won't happen, will it dad?" Albus asked anxiously, turning to his father.

"No, Al, it won't," Harry sighed. "And James, you've been giving your brother a hard time all week; enough. As a matter of fact, why don't you head up to your room?"

"Sorry, Albus," James said quickly.

"Come on, go up," Harry told his eldest son. "I'll be up in a minute."

James, mumbling protests under his breath, stomped up the stairs.

"Don't worry about your wand, Al," Harry said. "Mr. Ollivander may be a bit…odd, but his wands are the best ones around; he'll have one for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry nodded, getting up. "Now go outside and keep an eye on your sister while she's flying."

Albus ran out to the yard as Harry headed up to James's room.

"I was just fooling around with him, dad," James said when Harry entered. "I didn't know he'd be so sensitive about it."

"I'm not up here about that," Harry said, sitting down at the end of James's bed.

"Oh," James said, looking surprised. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"Well, today I was looking for a certain something in my desk drawer," Harry said. "But I couldn't find it."

Harry watched as James's face turned red. "Um, maybe you misplaced it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well then maybe it-"

"James, just show me the map," Harry said.

"Map? I don't know what- Oh, alright."

He opened up his trunk and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Am I in trouble?"

"Just tell me, how many times did you used it last year?"

"Only twice; I swear. Me, Fred and Louis just wanted to go to Honeydukes."

"Alright," Harry said. "James, I'm going to let you keep this. Your grandfather made it and-"

"He did? Why hasn't he ever told us-"

"Not grandpa Weasley," Harry smiled. "My father."

"No way," James breathed.

"Yup. He was Prongs," Harry nodded. "Him and his friends made it while they were at school."

"You mean Teddy's dad and Sirius Black?"

"Remus was Moony and Sirius was Padfoot."

"But then…who was Wormtail?"

Harry let out a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you that the reason my parents were killed when I was a baby was because a close friend of there's betrayed them?"

"Yeah, but you said that was Peter Pettigrew."

"Wormtail was his nickname," Harry explained.

James was silent.

"Anyway," Harry said, getting up. "Like I said, I'm going to let you keep this, but only on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"First," Harry said. "As far as your mother knows, I took this map from you and gave you a stern talking to about taking it."

"Got it," James grinned.

"Second," Harry said in a more serious tone. "Until Claridina is caught, James, I want you to give me your word that you won't use this map to sneak out of Hogwarts. You know what happened at Hogsmeade last week, and that there are Dementors everywhere."

"I promise, Dad," James nodded. "Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mum! Come on!" Albus exclaimed from the living room where he was standing impatiently by the fireplace.

"Alright, I'm ready," Ginny said, hurrying into the room, her hair still damp from her morning shower.

"About bloody time," Ron muttered under his breath.

The group, consisting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Dudley and Alexandra were already gathered around the fireplace as Ginny took the space next to her husband.

"Alright," Ginny said, pulling down the pot filled with Floo powder. "Harry, you go with Lily, and Ron you go with Hugo. Then Alexandra and then James. Rose can go with Albus, and then the rest of us will follow."

"Sounds good," Harry said, grabbing a handful of the powder from Ginny. He took Lily's hand with his other and the two crouched into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," Harry said loudly, and was then engulfed by the green flames.

Alexandra had seen this process enough times, but she was still uncomfortable traveling with it. After Ron and Hugo went, she took the powder with a shaking hand and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," she said, and just like that, the green flames erupted and she was traveling at a speed so fast it made her eyes sting.

The one good thing she could say about traveling through the Floo network was that it was quick. She only had to suffer through trip for a few seconds before she was deposited on the hard floor of the Leaky Cauldron. As she got to her feet, she noticed that the bar looked far more crowded than it had been on any of her other visits. She looked over at Ron and Harry, who were discussing something in hushed voices.

As the others arrived, Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron walked over to the party.

"Morning there," he said. "Anything to drink there?"

"Not right now," Harry answered.

"Looks like business is good," Hermione commented.

"Yes, no one wants to stand outside, so they all wander in here," Tom replied. "The only good thing that comes from having those monsters wandering around outside."

"Yes, well," Ginny said. "We'll need to get going. It was nice seeing you, Tom."

"Er, what monsters are wandering around?" Dudley asked slowly as the party headed out back.

"Dementors," Harry said heavily. "They're on the look out for a wanted witch, Claridina Wretermoust."

"Wait," Dudley said, stopping dead in his tracks. "Those aren't those things that-"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But this time they don't have orders to attack us. Just keep your distance and you'll be fine…Or rather, relatively fine. I won't lie, you'll still feel their presence."

Alexandra knew what Dementors were; she came across the terms a few times in reading, but she had never actually seen one up close. She knew that they were supposed to make you feel awful, though.

Once the brick wall dematerialized to reveal the shopping center, Alexandra immediately began looking for one of the creatures, fearful and curious all at the same time. It wasn't until they turned their first corner that Alexandra spotted them.

Hooded and dark, they seemed to float on air. Alexandra noticed a change in the others. They stiffened and hurried past. Even James had a glazed expression.

From what everyone had ever told her, and from what she read in books, dementors were supposed to make you feel cold inside; as if you were living in your worst nightmare; absolutely helpless. She, however, was feeling an almost opposite effect. A warm sensation crept through her veins, and something, she didn't know what, was drawing her closer to the creature…

"Alexandra," Dudley said sharply. "What are you doing?"

"I-I thought I dropped something," she said quickly. She hurried to catch up with her father.

"Ghastly things, aren't they?" Dudley whispered to her as she came to his side. "I can't see them, but I can feel them…"

Alexandra nodded.

The group stopped in a nearby shop that sold quills and parchment.

"Here," Hermione said, pulling a large slab of chocolate out of her bag and breaking off pieces for everyone.

"Well, I suppose we should split up right about now," Ginny said, accepting the chocolate from Hermione. "Harry, why don't you head over to Ollivander's with Albus?"

"Yes, we'll go over too with Rose," Hermione nodded.

"Finally," Albus grinned excitedly.

"We'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in an hour," Harry nodded. "Come on, Al."

"Don't you dare copy me and get phoenix feather!" James called after his younger brother.

"Well, then," Ginny said. "James, you need new robes. You've grown nearly a foot this summer. Alexandra, how do your robes fit?"

"Er, they're a bit short."

"Let's head down to the robe shop and get you some new ones, then," she said kindly.

After purchasing a handful of quills from the shop, they headed down to the robe shop, luckily not passing another dementor.

Alexandra remembered Madam Malkin from her first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Back again are we?" the elderly witch said brightly. "Yes, yes, up on the stools, dears."

James and Alexandra complied.

"You lot have been my only customers all morning," she said, taping her tape measure with her wand, causing it to jump to life.

"Really?" Dudley frowned.

"It's those damn dementors," she sighed. "People don't want to walk around."

"Tom seems to be getting a pretty good business," Ginny commented.

"Yes, well," she mused, fiddling with the hem of the new set of robes she draped over Alexandra. "Not all of us are as lucky. But I'm not too concerned. It was like this back when Sirius Black was on the lose; people will come eventually."

After finishing up with the new robes, the five left the shop.

It seemed that the dementors were affecting everyone. Each time they would pass by one, she noticed everyone around her try not to stare at it as they clutched their robes close to their chests and held tightly to the hands of small children.

Alexandra, however, only had one question.

"What's under a dementor's cloak?" she asked as they filed out of the Apothecary.

"Under its cloak?" Ginny repeated. "I've never seen it, but from what I've been told, it's sort of featureless face. The dementor only lowers its hood as its last defense."

"What's its last defense?"

"A kiss," James replied.

"A kiss? Isn't that what it's called when it sucks out your-"

"Yes," Ginny nodded gravely.

"How do you know so much about dementors?" James whispered.

"Reading," she said quickly. It wasn't a lie. She just chose to leave out the fact that book that she got the information from was _The Era's Darkest Wizards and their Downfall._

James seemed satisfied with her response, though, and dropped the matter.

Alexandra turned back around to look at the dementor they just passed, trying to ignore the urge to run up to it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Holy and dragon heartstring," Albus said proudly, running up to his mother and the rest of the party as they entered the bookshop. "Twelve and a half inches."

"Impressive," Ginny smiled as Lily ran over for a closer look.

"What did you get, Rose?" James asked his cousin.

"Mahogany and unicorn hair," she said, holding out her own wand. "Ten and three-quarter inches."

"Mum, why can't I get mine?" Lily moaned, looking at he wand enviously.

"You will in just a couple more years," Ginny assured her daughter.  
>"We should hurry and grab our books," Hermione suggested. "This store is packed."<p>

Alexandra only had a few books to buy. She looked at the list she had received a few days ago. She was going to be taking two new subjects this year, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. She didn't know much about these classes; her Fred and her other friend Alanna had picked them together, and all she knew was that Care of Magical Creatures was taught by Hagrid, so it was bound to be fun. She had actually wanted to take Divination, but Fred and James told her that that class was a joke.

"Alexandra!" a voice called from behind her. She turned as saw Fred Weasley running over.

"Hi," she smiled. "Have you had a good holiday?"

"I suppose; I've been helping out in my dad's store a lot, which has been fun. You?"

"It was alright," she said, trying not to think about the two weeks she spent at her mother's house. "Have you heard from Alanna?"

"She came here last week to get her books," he said. "I saw her while I was getting mine. You know she's taking Arithmancy as well?"

"Really? How's she going to manage three extra classes?"

"I don't think it should be too hard for her; she's smart, after all. Victoire took all three of those classes as well and she did fine."

"Fred," James said, running over to his cousin. "Did your dad finish those vanishing pills?"

"Yup," Fred grinned. "Take one with a glass of water and you'll be invisible for an hour."

"Brilliant."

"They've already sold a lot," Fred said. "Our shop has been packed. Dad reckons that with those dementors hanging around everywhere making everyone feel down, they can do with a bit of a laugh."

"I hate those things," James said, his smile disappearing. "We walked past a bunch and I felt horrible…like I'd never be happy again."

"Roxanne is terrified to even walk outside here," Fred nodded. "Mum has disapperate with her from the back of the shop to get home."

Alexandra said nothing, and pretended to be interested in a copy of _Magical Remedies for Minor Injuries_.

"You know they'll be at school too," James said. "Dad said they're guarding all the entrances."

Alexandra looked up. "They are?"

"Until Claridina is caught," James nodded. "Dad said the same thing happened when he was in his third year and everyone was looking for Sirius Black."

"The teachers must not be happy about that," Fred said.

"Nope. But Kingsley gave the order."

"But do they really think Claridina will try to get into Hogwarts?" Fred frowned.

"Maybe; her son goes there after all. I think that's rubbish, though. They ought to just toss the git out. Any kin of hers can't be good."

Alexandra looked at the ground.

"Alexandra, have you gotten your books yet?" Dudley asked, coming over to his daughter.

"Um, no, I'm still looking," she said.

"That's fine. I'm just going to stand in line. It's nearly out the door…"

Alexandra, Fred and James quickly grabbed the new books they needed and headed to the counter. After they paid, Ron and Harry had to get to the Ministry to take their shifts patrolling Hogsmeade, so after bidding goodbye to Fred, Alexandra followed everyone back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they took the Floo back to the Potter's house.

"Come on," Harry said once he and Ron arrived back. "We're going to be late; we can apperate."

"Be safe, you two," Ginny said.

"We will," Harry assured her. He turned to Dudley. "See you at Kings Cross then."

"See you there."

And with that, Ron and Harry disapperated with a loud crack.

"We should probably be getting home too," Dudley said, looking at his watch. "Thanks for taking us," he said to Ginny.

"Don't mention it," Ginny smiled.

Dudley led Alexandra out to his car, which was parked in the Potter's driveway.

As he was pulling out, Alexandra remembered something.

"Dad," she said. "What were you and Harry talking about in the Leaky Cauldron…something about an attack?"

"When we were fifteen," Dudley sighed. "The two of us were walking home and we took a dark alley. Then out of nowhere these two dementors showed up and started after us. I couldn't see them, I guess non-magical people can't, but I felt them. I felt all cold and hollow inside; like I'd never be happy again…Harry knew his stuff, though, and did something with his wand to send them away, thankfully…And to think," he added softly. "Just minutes before, I had been tormenting him, as usual."

…..

AN- Happy thanksgiving! I hope everyone is having a great day


	14. Chapter 14

Harry struggled to keep his eyes open as he apperated back to his house. Him and Ron had just finished up a fifteen-hour patrol in Hogsmeade, and it was now three in the morning. He dragged his feet up the stairs and was just about to turn to go into his and Ginny's room when he heard a whimpering sound coming from Lily's room.

Frowning, he opened her bedroom door and saw Lily thrashing around in her sleep, obviously in the middle of a nightmare.

"Lily!" Harry said, lightly shaking his daughter awake. "Come on, sweetheart, wake up."

"Dad?" Lily said, sitting up sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"It was terrible," Lily said, climbing into Harry's lap. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Claridina got to you," she sniffed. "While you were trying to protect all of us…she killed you!"

Harry stroked Lily's hair. "It was just a dream," he said.

"But what if it really happens?" she wailed.

"Lily, I don't want you to worry about that," he said softly. "Do you want to sleep with me and your mum?"

Lily nodded, and Harry picked her up and carried her to his room.

"You're getting so big," Harry said, setting her down on the bed. He could remember back when she was only a baby…"G'night, Lily."

….

"She dreamed you died?" Ginny frowned, running a comb through her red hair.

"Yup," Harry sighed, putting his razor back by the sink. "She said she dreamed Claridina got to me."

"She's always worried about you, you know," Ginny said softly. "We all are."

"Gin, you know I've got to-"

"I know," she nodded.

"I hate that she's even thinking about that," Harry said heavily.

"Well," Ginny said. "There _was_ something in the paper yesterday that she read that might have contributed to it."

"What?" Harry said.

Ginny went back out to the bedroom and came back into the adjoining bathroom with the previous day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. On the cover was an article entitled _The Rise of another Dark Era_

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered, taking the paper. He looked at the byline. "Of course; Rita Skeeter." He began reading the article.

_While nineteen years have passed since the wizarding world had lived in fear of Dark Magic, it seems that this comfort has been only temporary. Claridina Wretermoust has been on the run since for months, fiendishly avoiding the Ministry of Magic's clutches, just as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did before her. When mentioning the Dark Lord, one's mind must certainly immediately wander to The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. How is Mr. Potter dealing with the idea of having yet another Dark wizard to defeat? Not well. As the head of the Aurror department of the Ministry Magic, it has been confirmed that Potter has been face to face with Wretermoust this past year, barely escaping with his life. Will Potter save us yet again from the perils of the Dark times before us? Or will Claridina Wretermoust get the best of him? The verdict remains unknown, but as of right now, it seems that Ms. Wretermoust undoubtedly has the once up on the once beheld Boy Who Lived. _

Harry tossed the paper into the wastebasket. "Rubbish. Absolute rubbish."

"I didn't know she was still writing," Ginny said.

"Neither did I," he sighed.

"I don't blame Lily for her dream," Ginny said. "The way she wrote it was like Claridina was waiting for you around every corner."

"I'll be home early today," Harry said. "What do you say we take the kids out to that far field by the lake and play some Quidditch when I get home?"

"I think everyone would like that," she smiled.

…

When Harry arrived at the Ministry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him by the Floo entrance.

"Harry, we don't know if you saw the paper from yesterday but-" Hermione started.

"I saw it," Harry told her.

"That woman is horrible, just horrible," Hermione said.

"She's going to create a lot of panic," Ron pointed out. "I mean she pretty much painted Harry as a sitting duck for Claridina. Wait a minute, Hermione, don't you have blackmail over her? You can just report that she's an illegal animagius and-"

"Unfortunately," Hermione sighed. "She's officially on the register. I looked last month and her name was there."

"Damn, too bad," Ron said. "Anyway mate, don't pay any attention to it. It's not like-"

"Lily read it," Harry said.

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered.

"I-Did she-Did she say anything?" Ron frowned.

"She dreamed she saw me dying," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione gasped.

"Harry, I promise I'll make sure I get Rita penalized for this," Hermione said. "That article was printed information that was absolutely false and-"

"Thanks, but don't, Hermione," Harry told her. "You know her; she'll just come back with a story ten times as worse. You remember back in our fourth year when you challenged her and she made it seem like you were in some sort of a love triangle between me and Krum?"

Hermione nodded. "Well…alright. How is Lily doing, though?"

"She seemed fine this morning," Harry said. "She put pepper in James's cereal for taking her seat at the table and creamed Albus at Gobstones during breakfast."

"She's strong," Ron assured Harry.

"I know," Harry nodded. "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

"Why's it so bloody packed every year?" Dudley mumbled, rolling Alexandra's trolley through the station.

"There's the platform," Alexandra said, running a little bit ahead of her father. After making sure they'd attract no attention from the muggles standing around, Alexandra and her father entered platform 9 ¾.

"Five minutes to spare," Dudley said, looking at his watch. "Pretty good time, I'd say."

Alexandra nodded. She saw Harry and Ginny standing a short distance away. Harry appeared to be talking to Albus about something. She turned to her father.

"I guess I'd better get on the train then," she said, taking her trunk from her father.

"Have a good term," he said, quickly kissing her cheek. "Write when you arrive."

"Bye, dad," she said, climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express. "See you at Christmas!"

Alexandra made her way through the corridor filled with students, searching for familiar faces.

"Alexandra!"

Alexandra turned around to see her best friend, Alanna Brooklyn, running towards her.

"Hi, Alanna," Alexandra grinned as the two friends embraced. "I've missed you. How was your summer?"

"Pretty good," Alanna replied. "Yours?"

"Alright, I suppose, although I'm sort of excited about heading to Hogwarts again."

"I know how you feel," Alexandra nodded.

"Alanna, Alexandra!" Fred called from the other end of the corridor, standing next to a compartment. "In here!"

The girls ran into the compartment, where Fred, James, Louis, Albus and Rose were sitting. Rose was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes and was reading one of her new books. Louis and James were chatting about the latest match between the Cannons and the Tornados, while Albus was sitting by the window, not saying much of anything.

"Did either of you finish Binn's essay on the creation of the first goblin council?"

"The first goblin council was in 1431, and it took place in Romania," Rose said, her head jerking up from her book. "And during that time, it was decided that-"

"We haven't even gotten to the school yet," James said, shaking his head at his cousin. "What did you do, read all your textbooks before you even got on the train?"

"You can't say your surprised, can you?" Louis grinned. "Come on, Rose, put your book away and tell James that the Cannons don't stand a chance against the Tornados."

"Excuse me," Rose said, shutting her book. "You know I'm a huge Cannons fan."

"Right on," James grinned, high fiving her. "Oh! You guys will never guess what I saw a few moments ago. Teddy and Victoire were snogging!"

"What?" Louis exclaimed. "My sister?"

"No, the other Victoire we know," James said, rolling his eyes. "Yes your sister!"

"I don't believe it," Alanna commented. "I didn't know they liked each other."

Alexandra shifted in her seat. She had actually known about Teddy and Victoire, having caught them snogging about a year ago, but she had sworn not to mention it to anyone.

"I think it's great," Rose said. "They seem like they'd be happy together."

"Can we please change the subject," Louis said. "So Rose, Al, you two worried about the Sorting?"

"A little," Rose admitted. "I do hope I get into Gryffindor, you know, to continue the family legacy, but I don't think my parents would mind Ravenclaw."

"Buck up, Albus," James said to his younger brother, who was still staring out the window. "I was only kidding when I said you'd be in Slytherin."

"I know," Albus said. "But I'm still nervous."

"Did you guys see _The Prophet_ this morning?" Fred asked. "Apparently Claridina was spotted."

"What?" Alexandra asked. "Where?"

"Not too far outside London," Fred replied. "They reckon that she was trying to see her son off."

"My dad was up at three this morning when he got the call," Albus said. "They couldn't find her."

"I heard someone talking right when I got on the platform," Alanna spoke up. "They said something about her being in the same range as Voldemort."

"That's rubbish," James scoffed. "Dad's told us about those times; Death Eaters everywhere, people dying everyday…She's not that bad. At least, not yet…But they'll catch her before she escalates."

"Definitely," Rose nodded in agreement.

"Alexandra, are you okay?" Alanna frowned.

Alexandra blinked. She had spaced out after the mention of her mother.

They were still searching for her, and yet here she was, equipped with the location of her mother's whereabouts not saying a word.

"I'm fine," Alexandra nodded. "Just fine."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are we here?" Albus asked as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop.

"Looks like it," Alexandra nodded.

"But I don't see the castle…"

"The castle is about three miles from the train station," Rose told him.

"Plus you lot are going to go with Hagrid across the lake," James explained. "Then you'll be sorted in the Great Hall and-"

"In the Great Hall?" Albus repeated. "You mean in front of everyone?"

"Well, yeah," Fred nodded. "It doesn't take too long, though."

Alexandra felt a pang of sympathy for Albus as she saw the worry etched on his face.

"Come on then, lets get off the train," Fred said.

The seven headed into the corridor and fought their way through the sea of students. Once they got off the train, Rose and Albus separated from the others and made their way towards Hagrid, who was calling the first years over to him.

"There's a carriage," Alanna said, running over to the stream of carriages that would be taking students up to the castle. Alexandra started to follow her, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Attached to the front of the carriages were large, dark winged horses. Alexandra knew these were called Thestrals, and that you could only see them if you had seen death.

But Alexandra had never seen anyone die before. She had noticed her ability to see these creatures the previous year, and it had thoroughly scared her. And what was even more odd were there had been times when she _couldn't_ see them, which confused her even more.

She shook her head and started moving; she didn't want to attract her friends' attention again.

When the carriages finally pulled up in front of the castle, Alexandra and the others hopped off and hurried into Hogwarts.

"I'm starving," Fred commented as they all took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I hope the first years get across the lake quickly," Alanna frowned, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

"They'll be fine," James told her, massaging his grumbling stomach.

Alexandra looked around the Great Hall until she spotted the person she had been looking for, who, ironically, was the person she wanted most to avoid this year.

Wretermoust was just getting into the hall, making his way over to the Slytherin table. It seemed that he sensed Alexandra's stare, though, for as soon as he sat down he looked right up at her into her eyes.

Alexandra quickly directed her gaze away and pretended to be engrossed in James and Fred's conversation.

Once the older students had all settled in at their house tables, the doors at the front of the hall opened and a line of slightly damp first years were led in by Professor Longbottom. Alexandra could just make out Rose and Albus standing together towards the end of the line.

Neville sat down a three-legged stool upon which stood the school Sorting Hat. Once it had been sat down, the brim of the hat opened.

_My wisdom has been doubted many times, _

_Only because I have no limbs. _

_But let the years show that I have yet to been_

_Mistaken on any young soul. _

_The magic each possess, _

_Shall be taken into account_

_As I sort you where you'll do best. _

_But no matter what you house emblem shall be, _

_We stand untied under once school; one world._

_It may be your courage that makes you stand out,_

_Or rather your stunning good wits._

_Maybe your kind, nurturing heart,_

_Or you thirst for power._

_No matter what it is,_

_Each mind must surely thrive here,_

_So, young ones, with minds not yet filled,_

_Step right up, and place me on_

_I won't steer you wrong,_

_For I am the Sorting Hat. _

The hall broke out in applause as Neville unrolled a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your names," he said to the first years. "Step up to the hat and place it on your head. When your house is announce, please go sit at your respective table."

He cleared his throat. "Aimsworth, Charles."

A shaky boy with chestnut hair stepped up and put the hap on his small head.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat called after a moment.

The Hufflelpuff table clapped as Charles went to sit with them.

"Come on, hurry up," Louis moaned. "I can practically smell the feast!"

As the Sorting continued and the line thinned, Alexandra noticed Albus was looking more and more nervous as his turn approached.

"Hey, look who's next," Fred whispered to James.

"Scorpius Malfoy," James mumbled under his breath. "Well, looks like one more student for Slytherin."

"Who is he?" Alexandra asked.

"The son of my dad's old enemy," he replied. "His dad, Draco Malfoy, went to school with him and his whole family was right in Voldemort's inner circle."

"Wait," Alanna frowned. "Have you ever actually _met_ this kid? Or are you just going off of what you've heard about his father?"

"Oh come on," Fred said. "If your parents are Dark wizards than obviously their kids are going to be."

"Not necessarily," Alexandra said almost defensively.

"Well, yeah I know that's not always the case, sure," Fred shrugged. "But I'd bet money it is for him. I mean look at him!"

Alexandra looked over at the boy to whom they were referring. With his small, pointed face and silvery blonde hair, she did have to admit that he did look rather unfriendly.

Luther, Lindsay was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then Neville called "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Alexandra noticed as Scorpius approached the hat, Neville was watching him closely. Looking up at the staff table, she noticed that Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and many other teachers were as well.

The hat was on him for a good minute before the brim opened and called out "Gryffindor!"

"What?" James, Fred and Louis all exclaimed.

Neville and the other teachers looked rather shocked as well as Scorpius hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" James whispered. "There has to be a mistake!"

Alexandra looked over at Scorpius, who had taken a seat at the end of the table away from the other students. Up close, he didn't seem as bad as he had looked in line. In fact, he looked almost scared…

Once Packson, Jeffery was placed in Slytherin, Neville called out Albus's name.

James craned his neck anxiously as his younger brother staggered over to the stool.

The hat seemed to be on Albus for a long time; even longer than it had been on Scorpius. But finally the hat called out "Gryffindor!" and Albus took the hat off, looking absolutely relieved.

"Way to go, Al!" James cheered, patting him on the back as he took a set next to him.

"Now just Rose to go and we'll have a clean sweep," Fred said.

Finally, the sorting approached its end as only two students remained, one of them being Rose.

"Weasley, Rose," Neville called.

Unlike Albus, who had walked up almost hesitantly, Rose approached the hat confidently and placed on her bushy red hair. This time, the hat was quick with its decision, and Rose was pronounced a Gryffindor in about two seconds, causing her cousins and Alanna and Alexandra to cheer loudly.

Once Zambini, Rodger became a Slytherin, Neville picked up the hat and headed back out of the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome back to our old students, and welcome, for all the new," she said. "I have just one word for you all. Enjoy."

At once, the once empty gold plates were filled with turkeys and potatoes and other morsels that made Alexandra's mouth water.

"Thank goodness," James said, grabbing a drumstick. "I thought I was going to starve!"

"So how does it feel to finally be at Hogwarts, you two?" Fred grinned, looking at Rose and Albus.

"Really wonderful," Rose said, neatly cutting her steak. "But I'm really looking forward to the lessons; especially Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration is a really good class," Alanna told her. "But it requires a lot of theory work before you do any real magic."

"I've heard that," Rose nodded. "I've read the first five chapters of my textbook; I just hope it's enough."

"Now there's two of them," Fred mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Why does that git Wretermoust keep looking over here?" Louis frowned. "This is like the fifth time he's glanced over."

Alexandra looked over and saw that Louis was right; Wretermoust was looking right at her.

"No idea," she said, keeping her gaze with the boy.


	17. Chapter 17

"Two sightings in Moscow, I'd say that's out best bet," Harry muttered, passing Ron a file. "She's also been sighted in Norway, but that was three weeks ago. I'm thinking she purposely let her self be spotted there to lead us down the wrong path."

"I'm putting my money on Russia as well, mate," Ron yawned. "But you know the second she gets wind that we're in the country she'll flee."

"Which is why I place half a dozen undercover Aurrors all the city," Harry told him. "Once they see her, they notify us with those coins Hermione gave us and we'll be there in seconds. She won't have time to go anywhere."

"Brilliant," Ron said, getting up off the Potter's couch. "What time is it?"

"Little after one," Harry replied, looking at his watch.

"Hermione, you ready?" Ron yelled in the kitchen, where his wife was talking with Ginny. "I'm exhausted."

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione said, coming into the living room. "Where's Hugo?"

"Probably passed out in Lily's room," Ginny said. "He can spend the night; I'll take him home after breakfast."

"Thanks, Gin," she said gratefully. "Well, I guess we won't have to bother with the Floo then, we can just-"

The four turned around at the sound of a series of loud pecks at the window behind the sofa Harry was sitting on. He opened the window and two owls fluttered in.

"Oh, that will be from the kids," Hermione said.

"Here," Harry said, untying the letter that was attached to Rose's tawny owl. He then untied the letters from his son's own owl.

"Excellent!" Ron said happily, ripping open his daughter "Rosie made it into Gryffindor!"  
>"That's wonderful!" Hermione beamed. "I'm so proud of her."<p>

"She must be excited," Ginny smiled. "Open Albus's letter, Harry."

Harry set James's letter aside for a second as he tore open the one addressed from Albus.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I got into Gryffindor. I'm so relieved that it's finally done, and I don't have to listen to James tell me I'm going to be stuck in Slytherin anymore. Speaking of James, he somehow charmed my shoes to tap dance on their own on our way up from dinner tonight. I had to dance around until Rose found me and undid the spell. Hogwarts seems great so far, but classes start tomorrow, so I'll see how those go._

_See you at Christmas!_

_-Al_

"And the family tract stays clean," Ron said. "Knew he would make it into Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "I told him he'd be fine; poor bloke was worrying about it the whole train ride over, I bet." He picked up James's letter and opened it.

_Hi mum and dad,_

_I suppose Al already told you that he got put into Gryffindor. I'm real happy for him and everything, but right before Louis and I were going up to our dormitory with our friends, he asked me if I could show him where all his classes were. Can you talk to him about that? Because I'm a second year, you know. I can't just go taking first years on tours. Something really weird happened at the Sorting this evening. Scorpius Malfoy, the one whose dad and dad were enemies in school got put into Gryffindor too! Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him for you, but you might want to write McGonagall and tell her that it's probably time for a new Sorting Hat. _

_-James_

_P.S. Can you send my History of Magic book to me? I think it's on my desk, but it could also be under the bed. _

"Malfy's son's in Gryffindor?" Ron exclaimed. "Bloody hell, what's going on here?"

"Wonder how Draco's taking that news," Harry said. "Oh damn. This means Scorpius and Albus are sharing a dorm."

"Stop it, you two," Hermione frowned. "You've never even met Scorpius. How do you know he's anything like his father used to be?"

"You don't get it, Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head. "Harry and Draco wore enemies all throughout school. Draco tried to _kill_ Harry tons of times and-"

"Kill? That's a bit much," Ginny said. "Draco was horrible, but he wasn't a murderer. You know that, Harry."

"He's not a murderer," Harry agreed. "But that doesn't make him a better wizard all of the sudden."

"Well maybe his son is," Hermione said. "Anyway, we should be going. Thanks again for letting Hugo stay."

"No problem," Ginny said. "See you tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron disapperated back to their own home with a loud pop, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the living room.  
>"You know," Ginny said. "During the summer when they're screaming and yelling all over the place, I couldn't wait for them to go to Hogwarts, but now with two of them gone…"<p>

"You miss them?" Harry said.

"Don't you?"

"Of course. No matter how many times I have to pull one of them away before they kill the other."

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Ginny said. "I have to cover the Holyhead match at ten in the morning. Are you coming up?"

"Yes," Harry yawned.

Just as he was about to start up the steps, the shirt pocket where he kept the magical coins Hermione invented that Aurrors used to communicate grew hot.

Claridina had been spotted.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why do we always have the worst schedule the first day back?" Fred fumed as he read over his schedule at the Gryffindor table the next morning at breakfast. "Look at this! Double History of Magic, Double Potions and Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration's not bad," Alanna pointed out.

"Well yeah, but look at our morning!"

"I wish we had some of our new classes," Alexandra said. "Especially Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's not until tomorrow," Fred said.

Albus and Rose sat down next to the three.

"What classes do you two have today?" Alanna asked.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology," Rose recited at once. "I'm really looking forward to all of them."

Albus looked less thrilled than his cousin as he took a roll and began to butter it.

"So, Al," Fred said. "How is it sharing a room with that Malfoy git?"

"He didn't say much of anything," Albus shrugged. "Just asked me which bed I wanted."

"He's probably sore he didn't get into Slytherin," Fred said. "Think they should just switch him there."

"The Sorting Hat obviously thought he belonged in Gryffindor," Alanna said.

"Yes, well," Fred shrugged. "I'm still not buying it. Where are James and Louis, by the way?"

"Still upstairs," Rose replied. "They're trying to charm a bunch of quills to do their homework for them."

"Brilliant," Fred said, jumping up. "Wonder if they've gotten anywhere." He ran off back to the common room just as Scorpius Malfoy sat down at the table. He sat away from everyone else, not looking up from his fried eggs.

"You don't think he's really as bad as they're saying he is," Alexandra whispered to Alanna.

"I don't think so," Alanna said. "He's in Gryffindor…"

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Rose said. "But do you think you could tell Albus and I where the Charms classroom is? We'd ask James or Louis, but they're too busy with their quills."

"Sure," Alanna said kindly. "I'll show you. You coming, Alexandra?"

"I'll find you after I finish eating," Alexandra told her.

Alanna, Albus and Rose headed out of the Great Hall. Since it was still rather early, the Gryffindor table was rather empty, except for her, Scorpius and a few fourth years at the other end.

Alexandra was just finishing off the last of her porridge, though, when she was Wretermoust walking towards the table.

She felt her heart stop. He wasn't going to try to talk to her in the middle of the Great Hall, was he? But to her amazement, Wretermoust didn't go to her. He instead stopped next to Scorpius. He bent down to say something in the boy's ear. Scorpius looked away and didn't say anything. Wretermoust continued to try to talk to Scorpius, but Scorpius finally stood up, and after giving him a very horrid look, stormed out of the Great Hall.

Alexandra looked at Wretermoust who was staring after Scorpius, frowning.

….

"We've got her sighted in that cottage over there, Harry," Nate Heffley, one of Harry's Auror's said. "It's been enchanted so it's much larger inside than it looks on the outside."

"Perimeter secured?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She won't be able to apperate away from us."

"Good work," Harry nodded. "Alright, everyone. Ron, Jefferson, Maxwell, Lindon and myself will go inside. Everyone else spread out and surround the area."

Harry led everyone who was to raid the house up the hill to the cottage.

"We'll have to use the element of surprise," Harry whispered. "We'll burst through the back door; don't give them time to run. Remember, Claridina is our target. Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry pulled out his wand, and with a loud boom, blew down the back door. The Aurors rushed in, wands at the ready.

The element of surprise certainly worked. About ten of Claridina's workers stood dumbfounded for a brief second before they could react. Harry and the others began to send stunning spells towards the workers, who fought back with killing spells. Harry desperately tried to spot Claridina, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the stairwell, narrowly missing a flash of green light, and spotted a light on in the room just off the landing. Without waiting, Harry ran the stairs and into the room.

There, Claridina stood. She looked alarmed for the shortest second, but then regained herself and put on her usual smirk.

Harry didn't wait. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!"

Claridaina, taking out her own wand, blocked the spell, and send a wave of red light back towards Harry.

"Nice try, Potter," she sneered.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Now I'm offended," Claridaina said, ducking out of the way of the curse, which shattered the window behind her. "I thought that was reserved for Lord Voldemort."

She sent a killing curse to Harry, who jumped out of its way.

"It's over!" Harry yelled, sending another series of curses towards her. Claridina tried to avoid them, but her right arm got hit by the spells. She let out a cry of pain as her arm began to shrivel and bend. Harry took this moment to disarm arm her. He walked over to the woman, who was now standing defenseless in the corner.

"I've underestimated you, Potter," Claridina said softly, clutching her arm.

Harry said nothing. He picked up her discarded wand and stuffed it in his pocket. He held his own wand to Claridina.

"But," she said, releasing her arm. "I'm still on top."

Suddenly, she grabbed another wand from inside the potted plant she was next to. Before Harry could react she shot a spell at him that sent him flying to the other end of the room. She then pointed her wand towards the ceiling and blew the roof off. She summoned a broomstick, which had been sitting next to the wardrobe, and took flight.

Harry got to his feet and sent up a spell towards Claridina's fleeting figure. It looked like he hit her, for she sent out a scream of pain. Harry only hit her bad arm, though. Her arm must've been in bad shape, and much to Harry's shock and frustration, the arm detached itself from her body and fell back into the room.

"What happened?" Ron cried, rushing into the room with the other Aurors.

"She got away," Harry panted.

"Is that," Ron said weakly, looking at the bloody arm. "Her arm?"

Harry nodded. "I disarmed her, and had her cornered, but she had another wand stashed in the plant. She got a broom and took off."

"She's weak," Ron pointed out. "She'll have to lay low for a few days at least, which is good news for us; it'll give us more time to find her."

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said, still feeling defeated. He pulled out the wand he had taken from Claridina. He frowned as he looked closer at it…it wasn't Claridina's wand…

"Ron," he said, feeling his blood grow cold. "Look at this wand."

Ron took the wand from Harry. He looked at it, and then his expression grew grave. "It's Luna's."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Ron apperated to an oddly built building on the outskirts of Yorkshire. It was three stories but tilted purposely to the right. There was a garden of bizarre plants by the front door, which the two ran right through.

"Luna!" Harry yelled pounding on the door. "Luna, are you here?"

"Light just went on upstairs," Ron commented. "Someone heard us."

Sure enough, a moment later the front door opened to reveal Luna, her long silvery hair messier than usual and her dressing gown thrown haphazardly on.

"Harry? Ron? What're you doing here so-"

Harry and Ron didn't lower their wands.

"What did you once tell me infested mistletoe?" Harry demanded.

Luna, without missing a beat, replied, "Nargles."

Harry and Ron lowered their wands in relief.

"Sorry," Harry said. "It's a precaution…Luna, can we see your wand?"

"Of course," Luna said, drawing it from her dressing gown pocket.

"It's not your wand," Ron said, looking at it.

"Yes, I know," she nodded. "I was in London about two weeks ago and when I arrived back home it seemed to be missing from my robe pocket. I retraced my steps and everything, but I couldn't find it. I suspect Collitoads are behind it. They often sneak into people's bags and pockets and-"

Harry pulled out the wand he retrieved from Claridina. "Is this it?"

"Yes, where did you get it?" Luna asked happily as she took back her wand.

"Claridina Wretermoust was just using it. She was spotted in Moscow, but she got away. Before she escaped, though, we disarmed her, and this was the wand she was using."

"Do you remember seeing anyone suspicious looking in London?" Ron asked.

"Not particularly," Luna said. "I had the twins with me, so I was busy watching after them. I did see a few Thestrals flying through the air, though, which I thought was odd."

"They usually don't fly through populated areas like that unless they're instructed to do so, do they?" Harry frowned.

"No, they try to keep to themselves," Luna answered.

"Could Claridina be using Thestrals?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. Look, Luna, is Rolf here?"

"No," Luna said. "He's in China with his father studying the mating habits of Spotted Flesh Slugs."

"Right…well, I don't think it's a good idea for you and the twins to be left here alone," Harry said. "We don't know if Claridina just took your wand by chance or if she specifically targeted you. Why don't you get the boys and stay with Ginny and I until we figure it out for sure?"

"Alright, thanks Harry," Luna smiled. "Let me just go wake Locran and Lysander."

"Well, she took that well," Ron said as Luna started up the steps.

"That's Luna for you," Harry said. "She has high spirits, which is good during times like this." Then he lowered his voice. "You don't think Claridina took Luna's wand because of me?"

"What?" Ron frowned.

"She already took Sirius and Bertha's wands," Harry pointed out. "They were both connected to me. And now she took Luna's…"

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" Locran and his identical brother Lysander said, running down the stairs, not seeming the slightest bit upset about being awoken in the middle of the night.

"Hey boys," Harry smiled. "Ready to go on a little trip?"

….

"Finally, I've been looking forward to this class," Fred said as him, Alanna and Alexandra made their way across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, where they would be having their first Care of Magical Creatures Class.

"I wonder how Hagrid is as a teacher," Alexandra said.

"My parents said he's the best," Fred told her. "But that he sometimes brings in creatures that can be a bit…painful."

"Painful?" Alanna repeated.

"Nothing that would cause you permanent physical damage," Fred assured her.

Alanna didn't appear anymore comforted by that piece of information.

"So how was Arithmancy?" Alexandra asked her friend as they waited for Hagrid and the rest of their class.

"Amazing," Alanna replied. "Professor Vector is really smart. I think I'll really love the class."

"Isn't it hard though?" Fred asked.

"It's a bit challenging, yes," Alanna nodded.

"Don't see why you would sign up for it then," Fred said, shaking his head. "Oh, damn it. We're with Slytherin."

Alexandra and Alanna turned and saw that a group of Slytherins were indeed coming their way.

"At least Wretermoust doesn't seem to be with them," Alanna pointed out. "I guess that means he didn't sign up for this class."

Alexandra felt a little relief. "Hey," she said, suddenly remembering Wretermoust and Scorpius's encounter the prior day. "Do him and Scorpius know each other?"

"Dunno," Fred shrugged. "Probably. Scorpius's father was right in with Voldemort and Claridina's a big supporter of the Dark Arts too. I bet a lot of Voldemort's old supporters went over to her. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said quickly. "Oh, there's Hagrid!"

Hagrid was coming out of the Forbidden Forest carrying three crates.

"Mornin' there," he said cheerfully to his students, setting the crates down. "Looks like everyone's here. Let's get right into our first lesson, yes?"

The Gryffindors nodded eagerly while the Slytherins looked less than enthusiastic.

"Are the creatures in the crates?" Fred asked.

"No, no," Hagrid said, grinning. He pried the lids off the crates to reveal bushels and bushels of berries and oats. "Been out half the mornin' gathering this. Now can anyone take a guess based on what we have here as to what creature we'll be studying today?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Didn't think so," Hagrid said. "These creatures are complex and- Oh, Alanna, reckon you know?"

Alanna had shyly risen her hand. "Er, well, that's the sort of diet you would give to a horse-like creature, so I would guess a Unicorn?"

"Excellent guess, ten points to Gryffindor," Hagrid beamed. "Absolutely right. We'll be studying unicorns today. I found a herd in the forest that seems rather friendly. Now then, before you see them, there are a few things that you need to know. First; Unicorns are the purest creatures on the face of the planet. They're immune to evil; can't be corrupted. Fully mature unicorns can also sense the evil in others. Now, these unicorns are fairly young, so they aren't great with that just yet, but they can still get a rather good idea about you from your touch. Unicorns are very shy creatures as well. Be gentle with them and don't scare them or they won't take a liking to you. Alright, let's see if they'll come round…"

He put two fingers in his mouth a gave a high-pitched whistle.

After a moment of complete silence from the students, four young unicorns slowly came from the forest.

The girls, and even a few of the boys gasped as the beautiful creatures moved closed, inspecting the crates of food Hagrid had left open.

"Boys, be a bit more cautious, they're more drawn ter females," Hagrid said. "Don't crowd them now, spread out amongst the four."

Alexandra, Alanna and Fred approached the smallest unicorn, which was chewing on a bushel of berries.

"They're amazing," Alanna breathed. "They're so…breath-taking." She slowly reached out her hand to stroke the creature. It seemed to like her touch.

"I want to try," Alexandra said, grinning. She stretched out her hand, just as Alanna had done, and began to pet the unicorn. The unicorn gave the slightest of jerks, though, as though it didn't like Alexandra's touch. It looked her in the eyes, as though studying her.

Fred and Alanna didn't seem to notice the unicorn's behavior, thankfully.

"Let me have a try," Fred said, slowly stepping up to the unicorn.

Alexandra moved out of the way and let Fred have a go. The unicorn behaved as it did for Alanna; calm and gentle, but for the rest of the lesson, it didn't take his eyes off of Alexandra.


	20. Chapter 20

Ancient Runes was not the exciting class Alexandra had thought it would be. It was just a bunch of boring translations that made absolutely no sense to her. Alanna, of course, found it fascinating and hung onto every word Professor Green said, while Alexandra and Fred engaged in a rather intense game of hangman.

"Sort of wish I'd taken Muggle Studies," Fred sighed as the three filed out of the classroom.

"James knows all about them from his dad; would've been an easy class."

"But you wouldn't _learn_ anything," Alanna said.

Fred gave her a disgusted look.

After eating a satisfying meal of lamb chops in the Great Hall, Alexandra, Fred and Alanna headed into the common room to begin on their rather sizable load of Defense Against the Dark Arts homework they received earlier that day.

"How were Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes?" James asked as they sat down at the table next to him and Louis.

"Care of Magical Creatures was great," Fred said. "Ancient Runes may possibly be on the same caliber as History of Magic."

"Told you to take Muggle Studies," James said. "That's what I'm doing next year."

"I suppose you'll you that period as a nap class," Fred grinned. "You're house practically looks like a Muggle family lives there. You have that big box thingy…what is it?"

"A television?" James said. "Or do you mean the thing with the keyboard; a computer?"

"Not sure," Fred shrugged.

"Why do you have all those Muggle things?" Alanna asked.

"My dad likes them," James explained. "He grew up with Alexandra's dad, remember, so he was around them. Said since he never got to use them growing up he's making up for lost time now."

Alexandra shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hey," Louis frowned. "What's Albus doing talking to Scorpius?"

James turned around looking horrified as he watched his younger brother chat with Scorpius as they came down from their dormitory.

"No idea," James muttered.

It seemed their conversation had ended, though, for Scorpius headed towards the portrait door and Albus headed over to them.

"What was that all about," James snapped as Albus took a seat next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Albus frowned.

"Why were you all chummy with Malfoy?"

"Chummy?" he repeated. "Hardly. He just asked me about our Transfiguration homework."

"Oh," James sighed, relieved. "Gave him the wrong answer, I hope."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't seem completely awful, you know," Albus said. "And he's really smart. In Charms today, the only one who knew more answers than him was Rose."

"Well of course he's smart," Fred said. "His ol' dad's probably been training him in the Dark Arts since he could walk."

"Don't you go making friends with him, Al," James warned.

"Now really," Alanna said. "Have you ever thought that maybe he's not the person you think he is?"

"Not really, no," James said.

"Let's change the subject," Fred said quickly. "Can you believe they discontinued the Hogsmeade trips?"

"I know, that really sucks," James agreed.

"You couldn't even go anyway," Fred pointed out.

"What Hogsmeade trips?" Alanna asked.

"Usually," Louis explained. "Third years and older are allowed to go into Hogsmeade village on certain weekends if they get their parents permission."

"But since Claridina Wretermoust attacked there, they won't let students go," Fred finished.

"Luckily," Louis grinned. "We can get in on our own, right James? You still have your dad's map, right?"

"Dad's map?" Albus frowned. "He never gave _me_ a map."

"I nicked it from his office, you git," James said, taking out the map from his bag. He cleared his throat. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Wow," Albus said, amazed, as the map revealed itself.

"Shows you how to get out of Hogsmeade," Fred said. "So, when do you think we should go."

James looked down. "We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" Louis sputtered.

"I-I promised my dad," James said. "He found out I took the map, but he told me I could keep it so long as I didn't use it to get out of the castle while Claridina was still on the loose."

"Shame," Fred sighed. "Just as well, though. I don't really fancy going past those dementors again."

"Oh, they were awful," Alanna said. "When I first saw them in Diagon Ally this summer, I thought I was never going to be happy again."

"My dad told me he'd teach me and Al how to do a Patronus," James whispered.

"What's that?" Alexandra asked.

"It's the only thing that can repel a dementor," Alanna told her. "I read about it in our Defense Against the Dark Arts book. It's supposed to be really complicated, though."

"My dad said we probably wouldn't be able to do a full one," Albus said. "Just enough to keep the dementors away until we can get inside."

"Teddy could do one when he was fourteen, remember," Fred said.

"Well, we'll see," James shrugged. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Who wants to come with me to the kitchens to grab a bite?"

"I will," Fred said, standing up.

"But we have to write two essays by tomorrow," Alanna said.

"I'll finish them," Fred assured her. "They may not be great, but they'll be done."

"Honestly," Alanna said as him and James hurried out of the common room.


	21. Chapter 21

"A four out of ten?" Fred exclaimed as him, Alanna and Alexandra filed out of Transfiguration.

"Well what did you expect? You only finished it the morning it was due," Alanna pointed out.

"This is at least six work," Fred mumbled.

Alexandra laughed. "Well, I spent two whole hours on the assignment and only got a seven, so I'd say you've got me beat."

"Come on," Alanna said. "We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures if we don't hurry."

The three crossed the grounds to Hagrid's hut, with Fred still fuming about his paper. They were one of the last to arrive, and when they finally sat down with the rest of the class, Hagrid began the lesson.

"Mornin'," he said happily to the class. "Now, I hope you all enjoyed the unicorns from last lesson, but we'll be studying a different creature today. Follow me."

The students followed Hagrid behind his hut where there was a rather large patch of dirt.

"I've hidden some leprechaun gold in there," Hagrid told the class. "And you're going to use yer creatures to help you sniff them out."

He nodded over to ten large crates standing near the dirt. The students took a closer look and saw that each box contained two fluffy creatures with long snouts.

"Nifflers!" Hagrid said happily. "Dead useful for sniffing out treasures and valuables. We'll be having a bit of a contest today. Each of you will get a niffler. Whoever's niffler digs out the most gold will be the winner."

The students, even the Slytherins, seemed excited about this.

"You can go and pick them right out of the crate!" Hagrid instructed. "They won't bite you. Very friendly creatures, nifflers are."

Alexandra took an instant liking to the nifflers. They were soft and reminded her of badgers.

"Place them on the edge of the dirt patch!" Hagrid told them. "I'll tell you when to release them!"

Once everyone lined up at the edge with his or her niffler, Hagrid told him or her to let the nifflers go. It was amazing to watch the small creatures move through the dirt with such ease. The nifflers brought the fake gold back to their respective owners and would then hurry back to find more. Once all the gold had been found, Hagrid had everyone count his or her coins. The winner turned out to be a boy Fred shared his dormitory with, Christopher Stealson, and was rewarded with a large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"We've still got twenty minutes left," Hagrid said. "You lot can play with yer nifflers 'till the end of the lesson. Don't let them out of yer sight, though!"

"They're so cute!" Alanna said, scratching her niffler's back.

"I wouldn't mind having one as a pet," Fred agreed. "Better than Roxy's cat we're stuck with at home; bloody thing hisses at me whenever I walk into a room."

Alexandra was about to comment, but her niffler broke free from her grasp and began running in the opposite direction.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, jumping up.  
>"Quick, go after it!" Fred told her.<p>

Alexandra sprinted after the niffler. Thankfully, she was a fast runner, but she still was having trouble catching up to the creature.

"Gotcha!" she said triumphantly, tackling the niffler. She struggled to get to her feet, but the niffler was still squirming in her arms. Suddenly, though, it got very still, and buried itself in Alexandra's robes.

"Well, that will work," she said, bringing herself to her feet. Once she got up, though, she saw why the niffler had gone still.

She was almost face to face with a dementor; its hooded face was locked on hers. Alexandra still didn't feel what the others were talking about. If anything, being this close to a dementor made her feel _happier_, not as if she would never smile again.

"Alexandra!"

She turned to see Hagrid running over to her. He grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her away from the dementor.

"Thought I was going to be too late," Hagrid said. "Came looking for you after you ran off and didn't come back. Saw it getting closer to yer…They isn't supposed be that close to students…when Professor McGonagall hears about this…Come on, I'll get you some chocolate…you must be feelin' dead awful."

Alexandra nodded. She didn't think being so drawn to dementors would look good in anyone's eyes.

…

"Scores just came back!" Teddy said proudly, walking into Ron and Harry's office. "Passed all my N.E.W.T.'s with flying colors. Now I can go out on the field with you."

"Congratulations then," Harry grinned, patting his godson's back.

"So when can I go?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Right now, as a matter of fact," Harry said. "Ron and I were just about to head over to Russia to look through the house Claridina was using as a base. See if we can find anything."

"Brilliant!" Teddy said happily, his hair turning a vibrant red.

"We've just got to run something up to Hermione and then we can go," Harry said. "Come on, Ron."

"Since when were we going back to Claridina's place?" Ron asked as him and Harry headed towards the lift.

"Look, he's not going to stop until he gets to go somewhere in the field," Harry said. "And I'm not going to have that first time be during actual combat. He's just out of school."

"So were you when you got this job," Ron pointed out.

"Remus and Tonks asked me to keep him safe," Harry said. "He's an amazing wizard, I'm not denying that, but I'd just like him to get a bit more experience before he goes out for the real stuff."

"I suppose," Ron said. "But what makes you think Teddy won't tag right along the next time we get a sighting of Claridina? Harry, he wants to be an Auror."

"He can't go on things like that until he's a licensed Auror," Harry said. "Which he won't be until I'm done training him and he passes the test."

Ron nodded and dropped the subject.

"Any luck on identifying Claridina's workers?" Harry asked Hermione as they entered her office. Each one of the workers that had been caught that night in Moscow had been thrown in Azkaban. As Harry figured, none of them were talking. Interviews with Veritaserum were being scheduled, but in the mean time, the wands of the workers were all the Ministry had to go on.

"Let me guess, those wands were stolen as well," Ron said.

"No, it's not that," Hermione said. "They aren't registered. They weren't purchased at Ollivander's or from any other wand maker in Europe."

"Keep working on tracking them," Harry said. "Ron and I are off to search through the house in Moscow with Teddy."

"Really? When did you decide to do that?"

"It's a long story," Ron said.

"We were going to have to do soon anyway," Harry pointed out. "We caught her off guard that night, which means she didn't get a chance to clean up."

"That's true," Hermione nodded. "Well, good luck there. I'm going to see if I can find a record of any sort of Black Market on wands and see if I get anything…"

Harry and Ron headed back down to their office where Teddy was still waiting eagerly.

"We'll be apperating there," Harry told him. "You'll just side-along with me, since you don't know the exact location."

Teddy nodded.

The three walked down to the lobby, and Harry took Teddy's hand. With a loud pop, the party arrived in Moscow.

"Where is it?" Teddy frowned, looking around.

"This way," Ron said, walking over to a large empty space in the middle of the field they apperated into. "Hold out your hand."

Harry, Ron and Teddy held out their palms, as though they were reaching for something. At first, if felt as though they were touching a glass dome, but upon they're touch, it dissolved, and the cottage Claridina was using as a hideout materialized in front of them.

Harry and Ron led Teddy into the cottage. It was still messy from the initial attack. Papers were strewn about everywhere and furniture was overturned.

"You begin going through this room," Harry told Teddy. "Ron and I will be upstairs. Yell if you find anything."

"Got it," Teddy nodded.

"At least her arm still isn't here," Ron muttered as him and Harry entered the room where Harry had Claridina cornered. "I see that thing in my sleep, you know."

"She was in the middle of brewing something when I came in," Harry said, looking in the cauldron on the table. "Looks like Polyjuice potion."

"Nah, it's not thick enough," Ron said. "It's kind of watery."

"We'll bring it in," Harry said.

"This sort of makes you wish you paid attention in Potions, doesn't it," Ron grinned. He opened one of the desk drawers. "Hey, come look at this."

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder as he scanned a bit of parchment.

"Is that her will?" Harry frowned.

"Looks like it," Ron said. "Well, at least you got her spooked enough to start planning for her death."

"She's leaving her gold to her son," Harry read. "No surprise. I suppose she's leaving everything to him as well."

"No, look down here," Ron said. "It said that she's leaving her entire library and wand to someone else, but she only wrote their initials."

"A.M.D?" Harry read. "Who's that?"

"No idea," Ron said. "What is it with people and just leaving their initials? First we have the whole R.A.B fiasco now this?"

"Harry, Ron," Teddy said, running upstairs into the room with a handful of papers. "I-I think I found something."

He handed Harry the papers.

Harry felt his blood grow cold. "Ron," he said. "Take a look at this."

Ron took the papers from Harry. "Is-Is this a family tree?"

"Yes," Harry said. "The Riddle family tree."


	22. Chapter 22

"You found this in Claridina's hideout?" Hermione frowned, looking at the Riddle family tree.

"Teddy did, yeah," Harry said. "We couldn't make much sense of it."

"Yes, well," Hermione said. "First thing you should know is that this isn't the Riddle Family tree. The only Riddle on it is Tom Riddle…Voldemort."

"Whose is it then?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione said, squinting to read the minuscule writing. "The earliest name is…oh. Salazar Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Harry repeated.

"It makes sense that Voldemort's on it then," Ron said. "He was the last descendent of Slytherin, after all."

"Why would Claridina have it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. She studied the tree. "Harry," she said after a moment. "What did you say was the name of Voldemort's mother?"

"Merope Gaunt," Harry said.

"Her brother was Morfin Gaunt?"

"Yes. Why?"

"According to this," Hermione said softly. "He had one illegitimate child. A son named Hanover.

Hanover married and had a son, who married and had another son, who had yet another son. His name was Kremolton Gaunt."

"So the Slytherin name didn't stop with Voldemort then, like everyone thought," Harry said. "Do you think Voldemort knew this?"

"I really don't know," Hermione said. "If he did, it wouldn't have made sense to destroy them. They were related to him as well."

"When was the last time this tree was updated?" Harry asked.

"About twenty years ago. The last thing that was added was Voldemort's death."

"So there's a chance this Kremolton is still alive then?"

"I suppose."

"Are you thinking of finding him?" Ron asked.

"Claridina's got to have some interest in him," Harry said. "He's the only living person on this tree. Hermione, there doesn't happen to be anyone with the initials A.M.D. on there?"

"Doesn't look like it," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Didn't think so," Harry sighed. "They'd have to be living…Ron found Claridina's will and she left some things to an A.M.D."

"Why would she just leave initials? If she was dead, how would anyone know who to give it to?" Ron asked.

"Was there anyone else on the will?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, her son."

"Then he has to know who this person is," Hermione told them. "If Claridina were to die, he would be the one who would have to distribute whatever Claridina intended to this person."

"Well, that kid's just as screwed up as she is," Ron sighed. "He would never tell us. Too bad we can't use Veritaserum on minors…"

"I can give you a list of every registered witch or wizard with those initials," Hermione said. "And sort out the ones with any sort of connection to the Dark Arts."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I've got to go find Kingsley. I think he'd like to know there might be a wizard with a relation to Voldemort running around."

…

Alexandra mulled around the shelves of the library, searching for the book she desired.

"Come on," she muttered, looking at the assortment of titles. "_The Demented Demons of East Valley; De'Morte; The Death…_Ah-ha…"

She pulled a large copy of _Dementors: The Complete Guide to Understanding the Wizarding World's Cruelest Creatures_."

She didn't even head over towards the tables. She simply sat down in front of the shelves and flipped through the pages. She stopped once she found a section that looked promising and began to read.

_Perhaps the most infamous characteristic of the dementor is its ability to make those who approach overwhelmed with sudden feelings of sorrow and coldness. This, experts have found, is because as dementors approach living things, they begin to literally feed on their souls. While the soul is conserved still in the victim, unless subject to the Dementor's Kiss (see chapter 41), he or she will become weaker and frailer due to the presence. This is why wizards who dedicate their lives to the Dark Arts are very skilled in communicating and even, to a certain degree, controlling these creatures, and are not thought to feel the horrid effects the rest of the population feels. These wizards have souls that are already so destroyed that there is nothing left for the dementor to feed upon._

Alexandra closed the book. That was ridiculous…She _had_ a soul. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to feel emotion, now would she? She had cried before…She felt happiness and sadness. You had to have a soul to feel all those things, didn't you?"

She stood up and put the book back on the shelf. She was about to head back to the common room, when she heard a familiar voice in the aisle next to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

It was Wretermoust.

"I don't want anything to do with you," hissed a second voice, which she recognized after a moment to belong to Scorpius Malfoy. "Leave me alone."

"Your father's in debt to my mother, you know."

"My father owes your mother nothing," Scorpius said firmly. "He's not into the Dark Arts anymore."

"Once a follower, always a follower."

"My dad wants nothing to do with your mum. And I want nothing to do with you. Now quit harassing me."

"I see why you were put in Gryffindor now," Wretermoust sneered. "Weak…pathetic…scared."

"I'm not scared of you."

"We'll see," Wretermoust said darkly, and Alexandra heard him walk away.


	23. Chapter 23

"His father's in debt to his mother?" Fred frowned.

"That's what he said," Alexandra nodded.

She had just come back up to the common room and was telling Fred and Alanna and the others what she had witnessed.

"I told you," James said. "His father was bad news, just like he is."

"Hang on," Alanna said. "It sounds like Scorpius really doesn't want to associate himself with Wretermoust."

"Not in public, of course not," Louis said. "He wants to keep whatever it is they're planning secret."

"Rose," Fred said, turning to his cousin who was remaining silent throughout this conversation. "You have classes with him. What do you think of him?"

"He's quiet," Rose shrugged. "He's very smart, though."

"Dad told me Voldemort was very charming when he was at school," James whispered. "Can't judge by that."

"James," Albus said, walking into the common room with many rolls of parchment. "What's the Slug Club?"

"Damn, it's starting again," Fred sighed.

"It's that club of Slughorn's we all warned you about," James said to his younger brother. "You got your invitation, did you?"

"Yes. He gave me all of yours as well." He handed out the rolls of parchment to everyone.

"So let me get this straight," Rose frowned, unrolling her invitation. "To be in this club, you basically have to be one of Slughorn's favorites?"

"Yup," Fred nodded. "Me, you, and Louis are in it because Harry's our Uncle, James and Albus are in it, well, because he's their dad, which means they'll obviously be elected co-presidents of the club soon, Alexandra's in it because her dad's Harry's cousin, and Alanna's in it, well, because she's brilliant at potions and all that."

Alanna blushed, but didn't say anything.

"That seems sort of prejudiced," Rose said. "I think he should open the club to the whole school."

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of it being a club, now wouldn't it," James pointed out. "But believe me, I'd just as soon as not go, but avoiding that man is like trying to catch smoke; just can't be done."

"Is it really that bad?" Albus asked.

"It's quick," Alexandra assured him. "And he only has a few meetings a year."

"Rose, you don't have too much to worry about," Fred said. "Last year, Slughorn was so fascinated with James that he barely paid anyone else any mind. Now that Al's here, we can probably get out of there in five minutes if we wanted."

"Thanks a lot," James muttered darkly.

"Well, we'd better be off to Astronomy," Alanna said. "It's almost eight."

"See you lot later," Fred said, grabbing his bag.

Him, Alexandra and Alanna began their way to the Astronomy tower. They were halfway there, though, when they came across Tiffany Finnigan and Grace Macmillan, the girls Alexandra and Alanna shared their dormitory with. After last year's altercation, which involved causing Tiffany to stay at St. Mungo's for quite some time, the girls weren't quite as horrible to Alexandra, but they were still not exactly friendly. No one but Alexandra herself knew who was responsible for that event…

"The lesson's canceled," Grace said, looking at the ground. "A student in the last class was trying to mend her bag with her wand and ended up breaking all the telescopes."

"Oh, thanks," Alanna said politely.

"Excellent, no class!" Fred grinned as the girls quickly walked away.

"And I spent three hours on my star chart," Alanna said sadly.

"Told you to just copy it from the textbook like I did," Fred said smugly.

"Let's just go back to the common room," Alanna said, rolling her eyes.

Alexandra was about to follow them, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wretermoust, heading down a corridor with a very suspicious look on his face.  
>"I'll be right there," she said.<p>

"Where are you going?" Alanna frowned.

"Bathroom," she said quickly.

Fred and Alanna shrugged and left her as they headed back to the common room.

Alexandra waited until they were fully out of sight before she ran back around the corner where she saw Wretermoust disappear.

It took her a moment to realize that she was standing in the corridor where the Room of Requirements was. Of course that would be where he went…

She paced in front of the correct door, somehow knowing exactly what command would lead her to her half-brother: _I want to be alone_.

Sure enough, when she opened the door, she saw Wretermoust sitting at the only table in the room, pouring over many piles of parchment. He looked up when she entered.

"I knew you would be coming," he said, smiling that horrible smirk of his.

Alexandra didn't respond.

"You're just the person I needed," he said, standing up. "We really need to start getting this plan on its way."

"I've already told you, I'm not helping you with any plan," she said coldly.

"Then why did you come?"

Alexandra opened her mouth, but then realized she didn't have a good answer.

"Exactly as I thought," he said smugly.

"Why have you been harassing Scorpius?"

Wretermoust frowned. "I'm not harassing him; merely reminding him where his loyalties should lie."

"He doesn't want to help you either."

"And how do you know? You've never spoken to you."

"I heard you just awhile ago in the library," she said, crossing her arms.

"You didn't think I saw you there. Why were you reading up on dementors?"

"I-" she started.

"I don't feel like everyone else around them, either," he said.

Alexandra took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can drop that line," he said, looking back down at his parchment. "Mum loves dementors. She has a real gift with them. You inherited it from her."

Alexandra cringed at the word "mum".

"I know about the Thestrals as well."

"How?" was all Alexandra could say.

"Because I could see them off and on before I saw death as well," he said. "Now I see them all the time, of course."

"Why can I see them?" she asked softly.

"That," he said, looking up. "Is something I'll only answer on one condition."

"What?"

"You help me."


	24. Chapter 24

"Luna still staying with you and Gin?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "She says she'll leave once her Rolf gets back from China; luckily, it doesn't seem like she's in any danger. It looks like maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hermione then entered the men's office. "Well," she said. "I've got all the names with the initials A.M.D.."

"Already?" Harry said, greatly impressed. 'Hermione, it's been less than two hours."

"Yes well, I figured you'd want to get it done as soon as possible," she shrugged. "Anyway, out of the entire international magical population, there are 49,981 witches or wizards with those initials. Out of those, 22,002 live in Europe. And if we narrow that down further, only 14,498 are of age, and only 55 have any record of working with the Dark Arts."

"You took nearly 50,000 names," Harry said. "And narrowed it down to a two digit sum? That's bloody amazing."

Hermione smiled while Ron just looked absolutely stunned.

"Here are the names," she said, handing Harry a list. "I've already sent some people from my department to bring in the first twenty names."

"I'll have some of my Aurors do the same with the rest," Harry nodded. "You're a real lifesaver, Hermione."

"Never ceases to amaze us," Ron said, giving his wife a one-armed hug.

"We should get going, though," Harry said.

"Where are you two off to?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley wants us to keep tabs on Voldemort's relative," Harry said. "So Ron and I are off to Kremolton Gaunt's place. He lives in this little place near North Ireland."

"Do you know anything about him?" Hermione asked.

"Only that he did a pretty good job keeping a low profile," Ron said. "Kingsley finally found an address from an old package he had delivered by owl mail fourteen years ago."

"We hate to judge this guy based only on the fact that he's from Voldemort's family," Harry said. "But, well, seeing as how all those Gaunts were when I saw them in the Pensive…"

"Hopefully he'll be just a regular guy," Hermione said.

"Why would a regular guy hide as well as he did?" Ron asked.

"Probably because he knew his family history would cause him a lot of trouble," Hermione said.

"Come on," Harry said. "There's a portkey waiting for us at the front desk."

Harry and Ron took the lift to the lobby, where Ron picked up an old egg carton from the desk.

"It's supposed to leave in thirty seconds," Harry said, looking at his watch.

Sure enough, Harry and Ron soon felt an invisible rope pulling at their navels. Within five seconds they were thrown onto a grassy field.

"This is why I'll stick to apperation from now on," Ron said, massaging his shoulder. "Where is the place, anyway?"

"I'm guessing it's that cottage over there," Harry said, nodding to a small, unkempt place about half a mile away.

"Not exactly homey, is it?" Ron frowned as him and Harry walked towards it.

Ron was right. The house was fenced in with a white picket fence, but the fence was covered so much with ivy and weeds that one could barely see it. The grass was so overgrown that a small child could've stood in it and not have been spotted.

When Harry and Ron reached the cottage, they saw that the windows were filthy it was impossible to see out or into them. Harry knocked on the door. No one came.

"Want to try round back?" Ron asked.

"I don't think we can even get there," Harry said, pulling out his wand. He pointed it to the lock. "Alohamora."

The lock clicked and Harry slowly opened the door a crack.

"Mr. Gaunt?" he said, not entering the house yet. "Mr. Gaunt, we're from the Ministry of Magic."

When no one replied, he looked at Ron, who shrugged.

Harry opened the door all the way, and when he did, he almost passed out. A smell, so terrible, greeted them.

"Mr. Gaunt?" Harry said again, covering his nose with the sleeve of his robe. "We're Aurors from the Ministry of Magic and we have a few-"

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

The two had reached the living room. The smell was riper here, and now they saw why. In the middle of the room was a body. It was very decayed, and flies and maggots still swarmed it.

"Is that him?" Ron asked, his eyes watering from the smell.

"Yeah," Harry said. "What happened?"

"It looks like, well, a murder," Ron said, looking at the browned bloodstains on the wall and the dried dark puddle underneath the body.

"Must've happened awhile ago, judging by the body," Harry said. "And I mean _years ago_."

Ron, no longer able to take the smell, produced a bubble charm around his head. Harry did the same.

"I don't think he has a wand," Ron said.

"I think he tried to move after he was attacked," Harry said. "Look; there's a trail of blood going from that room."

Harry and Ron followed the blood trail. It led to a sort of kitchen area, with two chairs around a small table. Bones of a chicken lay on two plates, and wine glasses were on the counter. One was empty while the other was still full. Everything was covered in dust.

"Looks like he was having dinner then, before he was hit," Ron said. "With someone else."

"Maybe a woman?" Harry asked, pointing to a burned out candle. "It looks like an almost romantic set up."

"Yeah, the wine, the tablecloth," Ron nodded.

Harry noticed a bottle of wine sitting next to the glasses. He uncorked it, got rid of his bubble protection, and smelt in it.

"Ron," he said. "There's a love potion in it"  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Positive. Normally, it would smell different to each person, but after it ages so much, it smells like rancid meat."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked. "Did I miss something in Slughorn's class?"

"I picked it up from something Hermione said once," Harry said.

"So was he the one giving the love potion?" Ron asked. "Or the one taking it?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

Him and Ron headed back to the living room where the body was.

"Hang on," Harry said, looking at Kremolton. "His arms are covering something on the floor."

"I'm not moving them," Ron said.

Harry took his wand out and levitated the body just a few inches above the ground.

"Maybe he tried to name his attacker," Ron said, struggling to read word. It was written in blood.

"Wret-Wet- Wretermoust!" Harry exclaimed.

"Claridina killed him?" Ron frowned.

"That's what it looks like," Harry said. "But why?"


	25. Chapter 25

"What?" Alexandra said.

"I'll tell you why you can see the Thestrals when you haven't seen death yet, why you're attracted the dementors, why you can do magic so powerful some can only dream about it."

Alexandra thought back to her unconscious attack on Tiffany last year…

"But only ," Wretermoust said. "If you help me."

Alexandra took a step back. How she _wanted _those answers. To know why she felt so…different. But help him? That would literally be embracing her mother's darkness.

"So what do you say?" Wretermoust asked, stepping closer to her. "Can I count on your help?"

"N-No," Alexandra said shakily.

"You don't want to know why-"

"Not if I have to help you do something evil and Dark to find out, no," Alexandra said firmly. "Maybe I can't help being related to you or your mother, but I'm not about to be like you as well."

"But I've already told you so many times. We _are_ alike."

"I'm not helping you," Alexandra said, ignoring what her just told her. She turned on heel and stormed out.

"We'll see," Wretermoust muttered after her.

…..

As the year progressed and the weather began showing signs of winter, Alexandra tried to put Wretermoust out of her mind; distracting herself with classes and Fred and Alanna and the others.

"James," Fred said one morning at breakfast. "Just heard from Savannah; Quidditch tryouts are this Saturday."

"You're trying out are you?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah; Michela Adams left last year, so I figured I'd try my luck as a Beater," James said. "When Colman leaves in two years I'll try out for his spot as a Chaser."

"You're not trying out Louis?" Alanna asked. Alanna and Fred played Chasers for the Gryffindor team.

"Next year when Savannah leaves," Louis said. "I'll try out for Keeper."

"At least matches will be staring off soon," Fred said, taking a bite of a strip of bacon. "It's been dead boring without them. With any luck we can win the Cup like we did last year."

"We should get over to Herbology," Alanna said, pushing her plate away. "Professor Longbottom said we'd be starting as soon as the bell rings."

"Yeah, we should head over to Charms as well," James nodded. "Last week we were late and Flitwick made us stay after and do extra work."

Alexandra, Alanna and Fred hurried across the grounds to the greenhouse, where Neville and a few other students were waiting.

"Morning," Neville greeted them cheerfully. "Gather around one of those potting trays, please. We'll be working to repot Mandrakes today."

"Mandrakes? What are those?" Fred frowned.

"Well you _did_ do your assigned reading last night, didn't you?" Neville said, his eyes twinkling.

"Um, yes," Fred said quickly. "I just forgot."  
>"They're plants that sort of resemble human babies," Alanna whispered as they found a potting tray. "They're cries can kill you if they're mature enough, but I doubt we'll be working with any that are old enough to do that."<p>

"Very good, Ms. Brooklyn," Neville said. "You're quite lucky to have her as a friend, Fred."

"Er," Fred muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Neville said, lowering his voice so just him and the girls could hear. "Between you and me, without your Aunt Hermione helping me out in Potions class I might have failed miserably. Or rather, more miserably than I did."

Fred grinned.

Once the bell had rung, Neville instructed the students to put on the earmuffs that were sitting by the trays.

"You'll watch me first," Neville said. "And then you'll work in your groups to repot those at you tray. Make sure your earmuffs are on securely! These mandrakes aren't old enough to kill anyone yet, but they _can_ knock you out."

After making sure everyone had his or her earmuffs on, Neville picked up the pot in front of him, grabbed onto the plant firmly and pulled. Out came the most disgusting creature Alexandra could imagine. It looked like a deformed baby; fat and wrinkled. Neville quickly put it in a new pot, much to the Mandrake's dislike and began spooning soil and fertilizer onto it. Neville signaled for everyone else to begin his or her Mandrakes.

Alexandra, Alanna and Fred looked at the plant in front of them, and then after a tentative glance at each other, Fred pulled it up from its pot. Alexandra and Alanna had to help him wrestle the Mandrake into its pot, a surprisingly lengthy process. Once they managed to get it in, Alexandra and Alanna quickly covered it with dirt.

Neville walked around the greenroom, checking everyone's plant. When he reached Alexandra, Alanna's and Fred's he gave them a thumbs up. When he walked back to the front of the class he signaled for everyone to remove the earmuffs.

"Excellent work," Neville said. "Now, these Mandrakes will probably fully mature by the end of the school year in June; just as soon as they try to move into each others pots they are able to be used in a wide variety of potions. Their most notable trait is their ability to heal those who have been petrified. Now, since everyone did such a good job with his or her Mandrakes, there will be no homework tonight. Kindly clean up your stations and then you're dismissed."

"Little bastard bit me," Fred said, peeling off his dragon hide gloves.

"I know they're really useful," Alanna said, brushing off some fertilizer from her robes. "But I do _not _like them."

"Neither do I," Alexandra nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look at Wretermoust," Fred whispered. "He looks like he hasn't slept in days."

Alexandra looked over towards Wretermoust. Fred was right; he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was losing weight.

"Wonder what's up with him," Alanna said.

"Who cares?" Fred shrugged. "Maybe he's getting nervous his old mum's going to be caught soon."

Alexandra didn't say anything. Wretermoust must be tired from working on the plan he had tried to recruit her for. She pondered whether or not to tell anyone that Wretermoust was planning something. But then again, if she did, she'd have to admit to associating with him, and then it may soon come out that they were related, and Alexandra didn't think she could live with the shame of that.

Besides, she told herself, if he looks this distraught, it can't be going that well anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

"How the heck do you turn this thing on?" Ron said, pushing every button on the computer in Harry's living room.

"Maybe try the power button," Harry said, turning the computer on for Ron.

"Oh…So where's this chess thing you were talking about?"

"Just let me do it before you give it some sort of virus," Harry said, bringing up the chess game.

"Computers can get colds?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dad," Lily said, running downstairs with Hugo at her heels. "Can we go catch gnomes by the lake out back?"

"Yes, but come in when it starts to get dark," Harry answered.

"How do I move the pieces?" Ron asked from the computer.

"Just click on them."

"Oh…"

"It's freezing out there," Ginny said, apperating into the living room.

"How was the game?" Harry asked, giving his wife a quick kiss.

"Not much to report on," she replied, taking off her cloak. "Hippogriffs crushed the Horntails 320 to 40."

"Cannons only lost to the Hippogriffs 290 to 30," Ron pointed out from the computer.

"Yes, but the Hippogriffs were playing with five players from their reserve team, now weren't they? Anyway, I'm going to start dinner. Stew alright with you?"

"Sounds good," Harry said.

"I think I'm starting to get this," Ron said. "Wow, you're really got to hand it to those muggles; they've made a way to play chess without any other person! Too bad I didn't have that as a kid. The only one who'd ever play with me was Charlie, and when he would lose he's curse the pieces to chase after me."

"Must've been quite a show," Harry said, sitting down with the _Evening Prophet_. "Hey, Ron, you'll never believe this…"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Lockheart died; last night."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "Bloke was, what, in his fifties?"

"Fifty-two," Harry said.

"Do people even still remember him? I mean, it's been years since he wrote anything, or rather, lied about anything."

"There's going to be some sort of memorial service at Florish and Blotts this Saturday," Harry said.

"Huh," Ron nodded, turning back to the computer.

"Harry, Harry, guess what," Teddy exclaimed suddenly, apperating into the living room.

"Teddy?" Harry frowned. "I thought you were in London with your grandmother for the weekend."

"That was yesterday. You'll never believe what I found out!"

"Tell us then," Harry said.

"Well," Teddy said. "It's sort of actually just a theory…there's a few holes in it but-"

"Let's hear it," Ron said.

"We know Claridina killed Kremolton Gaunt, but we don't know why, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I've been looking at everything else we've found out about Claridina, and trying to connect some of the dots," Teddy explained. "The Healers estimated that Gaunt was killed in June of 2002. Around that same time, Claridina got pregnant with her child, the one who died. And you lot found out last year that at that same time, Claridina had Kate Dane use the Embrotrans potion to have _her_ carry another child."

"I'm not following," Harry said.

"Just wait," Teddy told him. "I began thinking, why would Claridina want to have Kate have a child for her when she was pregnant herself? And then it hit me. Claridina's obsessed with blood! She's a huge supporter of Pure Blood superiority and family lineage!"

"Are you saying," Harry said slowly. "That-"

"You said you found a love potion in a wine bottle at Kremolton Gaunt's house, right?"

"Right."

"Well…I figured that Claridina used that family tree we found in her hideout to track him down because he was the last living descendent of Voldemort _and _Slytherin. She could've used the love potion to make him fall in love with her and gotten, well, the necessary _items_ to have his child, and then killed him, hence making her son the only descendent of Voldemort and Slytherin."

"That's-that's brilliant," Harry stuttered. "But we'd have to make sure that-"

"I realized that the whole idea could be far fetched," Teddy cut in. "Especially since Kate Dane was killed last year. So I went to her flat and-"

"You went to he flat?" Harry exclaimed. "Without anyone? Do you have any idea how dangerous that could've-"

"Not nearly as dangerous as half the stuff you did when you were younger than I am," Teddy pointed out. "And besides, no one was there and I made sure there were no curses or enchantments at the place. I found a stack of letters that were hidden in a box under her bed. I found out a lot about her. The reason she even agreed to have the baby for Claridina was because she was being threatened. Claridina wanted someone who wouldn't attract a lot of attention to have the baby, and when she found Kate at that bookstore she worked at, she picked her. She told Kate she had to do it or she would kill her and her sister. And then I found some letters shortly before she died. It-it looked like she was getting tired of keeping Claridina's secret. She said that she was disgusted that the child she helped bring into this world was turning into a monster like his mother, and she was going to tell the Ministry about her son. And, well, you know what Claridina had done to her."

"Teddy-you're-you're-my God, you're sharper than every other Auror in the department!" Harry said.

"Yeah, you could give Hermione a fair run for her money," Ron nodded. "Honestly, my brain hurts from just listening to you explain all that."

"There's only one thing I don't understand," Teddy said. "Claridina's lost baby…if she went to all that trouble to make sure she had a child with Voldemort's and Slytherin's blood, who's baby was she carrying one her own? It had to have been the child of someone with just as much rank as those two."

"You're right," Harry nodded. "But that's not important; the baby died."

"True," Teddy sighed.

"I've got to go tell Kinsley about this," Harry said. He turned to Teddy. "Come on, then."

"What?"

"I'm not going to take the credit for this," Harry said. "You did all the work, you can tell Kingsley."

"Really?" Teddy grinned, his hair changing to a light purple.

"Really."


	27. Chapter 27

"Sure you won't come down and watch the tryouts?" Alanna asked Alexandra, tying back her long, dark hair.

"I would, but I've only just started my History of Magic essay," Alexandra replied. "I've got to get at least half of it done by tonight."

"Oh, okay," Alanna said. "My notes are in the dormitory if you want to use them."

"Thanks," Alexandra smiled. "Tell James I wished him good luck."  
>"You got it," Alanna nodded. "See you later."<p>

Alexandra watched her best friend head out the portrait door and then turned back to her essay. It was hard to concentrate on the regulation of potion exports when there was so much going through her head. She still didn't know whether to tell any one that Wretermoust was planning something. She knew what he was capable of, but would even he be able to do something destructive enough to harm a lot of people?

She looked around the common room, still contemplating this idea, when she saw Albus and Scorpius talking by the boys' staircase.

"I don't know what to do," she heard Scorpius whisper to Albus. "He won't stop! He's cornered me everyday so far saying that I owe it to him; that I need to think about where my loyalty lies."

"Maybe my dad can do something," Albus whispered back. "He's an Auror."

"My dad said to just keep giving him the cold shoulder," Scorpius sighed. "He's getting harassed by his mom. Says she sends him letters threatening him to help her."

"What are you going to do?" Albus asked.

"I don't know," Scorpius said softly. "I don't think people would believe me if I told them about it; they all think I'm just as bad as he is because of my family…that the Sorting Hat made some sort of mistake putting me in Gryffindor."

"I don't think it did," Albus said. "My dad told me that the Sorting Hat never makes mistakes. It puts you where you _really_ belong."

"No one else seems to think so."

Alexandra turned back towards her essay. So she wasn't the only one being roped into some plan. But at least Scorpius wasn't bound to Wretermoust by blood…

She watched as the boys headed out of the common room. If Wretermoust was after Scorpius to help him with this plan, what could it possibly be…

…

"How can none of them remember anything?" Harry exclaimed, walking out of his fifth interview room.

Him and Ron and the rest of the Aurors had spent the day interviewing each and every one of Claridina's followers that were at her hideout in Moscow. So far, though, even with the aid of Veritaserum, no one had been able to tell them anything. It was if all their memories have been wiped out.

"She must've done something," Harry fumed to Ron as they walked back to their office. "What happened while they were sitting in Azkaban?"

"You think Claridina got to them somehow and wiped out their memories?" Ron asked.

"It's possible," Harry said. "I know the place is surrounded by dementors, but-"

Suddenly, his face fell. "Ron…the dementors!"

"What about them?" Ron frowned.

"She's got some sort of connection to them!" Harry exclaimed. "You remember when she was first at large all those years ago? How the Ministry sent all those dementors out and they didn't affect her in the slightest? She seemed to _like_ them!"

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "So all those dementors Kingsley sent out aren't doing a damn thing to catch her."

"If anything they're helping her," Harry said, running a hand through his hand. "We've got to get them off the street."

"Harry," Teddy said, running over to his godfather. "Brenda from the front desk just said she sent someone up to your office."

"I'll go tell Kingsley about the dementors," Ron told Harry. "You go up to the office."

"Right, thanks," Harry nodded. "Teddy; go to the other interview rooms and pull the Aurors out; tell them to send the prisoners back to Azkaban immediately and be ready for a meeting in one hour."

"Got it," Teddy said, running off.

Harry quickly headed towards the lift and took it up to his office. He opened the door and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting at his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry frowned, closing the door.

"Yeah," Draco said, not looking at Harry. Harry saw he had a pile of letters in his hand.

"I've been getting some letters," Draco muttered. "From Claridina Wretermoust."

"Can I see them?"

Draco handed him the pile of letters. "My son says her son keeps telling him about some sort of plan as well. He says that the boy keeps trying to get him to help; says he owes to the Dark community or something along those lines."

Harry flipped through the letters. "Do you know why she's contacting you? Is it because she stayed at your manor when Voldemort was still in power or-"

"I'm practically the only former Death Eater left," Draco said. "Or, that's not in Azkaban, at least. She wants people with a background in the Dark Arts behind her; I told her that I don't associate with the Dark Arts anymore, but she won't stop. She's-she's threatened to kill my family if I don't join her."

Harry nodded. "So you want protective custody then?"

Draco shook his head. "Well, not for me, anyway."

"Then why are you-"

"What if you had a spy?" Draco said, standing up. "That could pass along information to you about her."

"Are you saying you want to join her?"

"As a spy," he insisted. "I know the Order had them back then…I know Severus was one-"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry frowned. "How do I know you won't join her for real?"

"I saw what the Dark Arts can do," Draco said, looking at Harry. "It took over my childhood; ruined my life. I don't want the world to turn back to what it was with Voldemort."

"I'm still not buying it," Harry said.

"My son's practically all I have," Draco said. "He's friends with your son, Albus, did you know?"

"I didn't."

"He said Albus said to come to you," Draco continued. "That you'd help us. Please."

Harry looked out the window, thinking…

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll set you up as a spy. You understand that this means you'll be getting back your Dark reputation?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "But what about my son? Where can he stay? And my wife?"

"We'll put them under protective custody," Harry assured him. "Along with your mum. But you realize you'll have to sever all communication with them?"

"I-yes," Draco nodded. "Of course."

"You're putting your life on the line."

"I know."

"Alright," Harry said. "Come with me."

….

AN- thanks so much for reading, you guys. Anyway, I _just _set up a Twitter. If you want, please follow me shahnawz94


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Ron exclaimed. "It's _Malfoy_!"

"Look," Harry sighed. "I know it sounds a little far fetched-"

"A little?"

"But I think this could really help us. Look, Claridina's been writing to him saying that he owes her his allegiance back to the Dark Arts; that she needs his help in some sort of plan. Her son's been telling his son the same thing at Hogwarts too."

"So why can't we just send them into hiding?" Ron asked.

"If Claridina wants them this bad, do you really think they can hide from her?"

Ron sighed. "Well, no, but-"

"It's not going to be exactly the same thing as with Severus," Harry told him. "Snape knew tons of information about the Order that he could've passed on to Voldemort if he decided to betray Dumbledore. We're not giving Malfoy any information; if he _does_ betray us, well, at least she won't know any more than she already does."

"Do you really think this will work?" Ron asked. "What if Claridina finds out he's a spy. Does he realize she'll kill him?"

"He's aware of all the risks," Harry nodded. "And he's very skilled in Occulemancy; Bellatrix taught him when he was sixteen."

"And his family?"

"His parents and his wife are going to be put into hiding," Harry said. "His son's going to continue to attend Hogwarts and when he goes home on breaks he'll be in hiding as well."

"Alright," Ron said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to pray nothing goes wrong."

…

"Presenting Gryffindor's new Beater," James said proudly, walking into the common room, followed by Fred, Louis and Alanna.

"Congratulations," Alexandra grinned, closing her book.

"He nearly didn't make it," Fred said. "Bloke almost fell off his broom."

"I was trying to do a Sloth Roll," he defended. "Didn't work out, though."

"And guess what else," Alanna said. "On our way back into the castle we saw Professor McGonagall talking with some wizard from the Ministry-"

"That was Kingsley, the Minister of Magic," Louis said.

"Oh. Well, anyway, we overheard them talking and they said that they were going to remove the dementors!"

"Really?" Alexandra said, trying to mimic the relieved expressions of everyone else. "So they've caught Claridina then?"

"Er, no, not yet," James said.

"They why are they-"

"Because they only just realized that the demenotors have been helping her get into Azkaban," Fred said.

"Why would she want to get in there?" Alexandra asked.

"I dunno, to tell all of her followers that are in there not to say anything," he shrugged.

"All I know is that I'm glad they're gone," James said. "Whenever I would go to visit Hagrid I would see them standing by the lake…those things are dead awful."

"I'm going to shower," Fred said, heading to the boys lavatory.

"Yeah, I need to get this mud out of my hair," James said. "Hey, where'd Albus go?"

"He's probably still outside," Louis said. "I'll go look for him."

"I'm going to go clean up as well," Alanna said. "Did you finish your essay?"

"Not quite," Alexandra said.

"I'll help you when I finish showering, if you want."

"Thanks, that'd be great," Alexandra said.

She turned back to her essay, which was practically untouched. She was just about to give it another go when she heard a pecking sound at one of the windows. She saw a large, gray owl perched outside it with a letter in its beak.

Figuring it was looking for a Gryffindor student, Alexandra walked over and opened the window to let it in. She was surprised, however, when the owl dropped the letter at her feet and then flew off.

She picked up the letter, curious as to whom would be writing to her. Her father didn't have access to any owls, and he was the only one who she could think of that would have any reason to contact her. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Alexandra,_

_My son's told me about your unwillingness to help him. While I cannot say I'm not disappointed, I must admit that I'm not surprised at your reluctance. You will recall that when you visited me during the summer, I told you I would like it if you could come stay with me for the winter holiday as well. There's plenty of time to think about it, as you will not get out school for another two months; let me know as soon as you have an answer. _

_I hope you are well. I'm doing fine, save for the rather severe injury that Harry Potter inflicted upon my arm, but I haven't let that slow me down. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

Alexandra crumpled the letter. How _dare_ she write to her? What if someone had seen this letter? She was glad that her mother was disappointed that she didn't help Rolwat. And as for her staying with her during Christmas? There was _no _way that was going to ever happen.

She tossed the letter into the fireplace. If her mother insisted on contacting her, she would just ignore her.


	29. Chapter 29

"It's a lot easier walkin' the grounds without those damn dementors everywhere," Hagrid said, taking a long sip of mulled mead. "I'm ruddy glad they're gone."

Fred, Alexandra and Alanna had gone down to Hagrid's hut for a visit and were happily sitting around his table drinking hot tea and attempting to chew on some fudge.

"Saw your quidditch team flying pretty late last night," Hagrid continued. "When's the first match then?"

"Three weeks," Fred replied. "Against Slytherin."

"Ah," Hagrid nodded. "And how's James doing?"

"He's a good Beater," Alanna said. "Hit a bludger right at me from clear across the field last night."

"Of course he's a good player," Hagrid grinned. "His mum and dad are brilliant players themselves."

""Are you alright, Alexandra?" Alanna asked. "You've been awfully quiet all day."

"I'm fine," Alexandra said quickly. "Just tired."

"So Hagrid," Fred said, sipping his tea. "Has James told you that Al and that Malfoy bloke are apparently friends?"

"Yeah, he told me," Hagrid said. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told him; don't go judging that boy by his family's past."

"But Uncle Harry and his father-"

"Harry and Malfoy were enemies," Hagrid nodded. "And quite frankly when he was at school, I wasn't fond of Malfoy either. And yes, he did use to be a Death Eater…but that don't mean a thing about his son."

"But-"

"I haven't met the boy myself," Hagrid said. "But every other teacher says that he's a fine student; Professor Flitwick says that Rose is the only pupil brighter than him in the whole year."

"But how do we know it isn't all just an act?" Fred pointed out. "For all we know his father told him to get close to Albus so he could get access to Harry!"

"Sometimes you've just got to believe in the good in people," Hagrid said heavily. "Because sometimes that's all you can do."

…

Alexandra rubbed sleep out of her eyes and shivered as she pulled back her covers. This was the fifth night in a row this happened…

She quickly ran across the dormitory to the window where an owl was perched and pecking at the glass and opened it up before the other girls woke up as well. As it did always, the owl dropped the letter at Alexandra's feet and took off again.

Everyday for the past week, Alexandra had been bombarded with letters from her mother, telling her again and again to come stay with her over the holiday. Alexandra always ignored them, but her absence of any reply seemed only to fuel Claridina's desire to contact her. Alexandra tore open the envelope as she pulled the curtains back around her bed.

_Alexandra,_

_Please send your answer. I'm going to be heading south again soon, so it will take me longer and longer to get your replies and send you letters, so tell me your answer while I'm still close so I won't have to wait. If you continue to ignore me, perhaps your brother will just have to ask you while your around those friends of yours. I know how much you would hate for anyone to know about our relationship, so I'd suggest you don't let it come to that._

_Love, _

_Mum_

Alexandra gritted her teeth. Her mother was _blackmailing _her? Unfortunately, though, her threat frightened Alexandra. Would Rolwat really let it slip that they were related? She didn't doubt it.

_Fine,_ Alexandra thought, grabbing a quill and piece of parchment from her bedside table. _I'll give her a reply…_

She quickly scribbled the word '_NO' _on the parchment and rolled it up and put in her drawer. She would send it tomorrow using one of the owls from the school.

"Alexandra?" Alanna muttered sleepily. "What are you doing? It's three in the morning."

"Um, nightmare," Alexandra said lamely. "I was just going back to sleep."

"Oh, alright," Alanna said. "G'night." She laid back down on her bed and fell back asleep.

Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close call. She hoped she could get her reply to her mother before she received any more letters. If they kept up, someone was bound to find out about their relation, and that was something Alexandra had hoped she'd be able to take with her to the grave.

…..

"So he's really going to be a spy?" Teddy asked as him and Harry apperated back to his home in Godric's Hallow.

"Yup," Harry nodded. "We told him everything he needs to do today, and tomorrow he's going to contact Claridina and tell her he'll join her."

"His family's going to be safe, right?"

"As far as Claridina will know they're moving to the States," Harry nodded. "But Claridina doesn't want his parents; says they're too old to be of use to her."

"Who else knows about him?"

"Kingsley, Ron, two other Aurors, Hermione and you," Harry said. "Plus his family. We can't risk having too many people know about it."

"You really think it'll work?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "It could go brilliantly, or it could backfire in our faces. But it's all we've got so far."

"Thought I heard you," Ginny said, coming downstairs in her dressing gown. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
>"There's some dinner for you two in the kitchen if you're hungry," Ginny yawned.<p>

"Brilliant," Harry nodded. "Go on back up to bed, Gin. I'll be there in a little."

Ginny nodded and yawned again as she turned back up the staircase.

"Alright if I crash here?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, grabbing the plate of beef Ginny had left. "Lily's turned the spare bedroom into a sort of clubhouse for her and Hugo, so you can just use one of the boys' rooms."

"Thanks," Teddy said, spooning potatoes into his mouth.

Harry watched his godson eat. "Teddy," he said. "I've got something I want to talk to you about."

"What? Is this about my training session yesterday? Because, I swear, I thought that mannequin we were using had a wand and I was-"

"Relax," Harry laughed. "It's not about work."

"Oh, alright then. What is it?"

"James told me back in September that he saw you and Victoire snogging at the train station."

"Er," Teddy said, his hair turning a scarlet shade that matched his face. "So you've known for that long, huh?"

"Didn't want to say anything and make you uncomfortable," Harry said. "But I figure three months is long enough to wait. Mind you, it was no easy task keeping Ginny and Hermione from jumping down your throat asking about it."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Harry asked.

"She's your niece."

"She's of age," Harry said. "She's old enough to make her own decisions. As long as you treat her right I don't see any problem with the two of you going out. Of course, you'll probably get quite a different reaction from Bill, but he likes you, so you should be fine."

"It's just-I really like her, Harry," Teddy said, his hair turning a vivid pink. "There's just something about her that-I dunno what it is-"

"Trust me, I get it," Harry grinned. He washed his plate. "I'm going to head up. We need to be in the office at eight tomorrow."

"Right," Teddy nodded. "Night, Harry."


	30. Chapter 30

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked as Hermione walked into his and Harry's office carrying a cordless phone set.

"It's the phone line Kingsley had me set up for the muggles to call on," Hermione said. "We've just released Claridina's photo to their news networks. They think she's on the run after shooting five people with a gun."

"I've seen a phone," Ron said, frowning as Hermione set it on Harry's desk. "It looks nothing like that."

"The last time you used a phone was to call Harry when you were thirteen," she said. "They've changed quite a bit since then. It was lucky I could find an office phone at all at the store I went to. Most places only sell cell phones now."

"Cell whats?"

"Phones you can put in your pocket," Harry told him.  
>"In your pocket? That's mad!" Ron exclaimed.<p>

"We have another line set up in my department," Hermione said. "The calls will first go directly there. If a tip is of any relevance, we transfer it down here to you two. Although…I think we should agree that Harry will be the one working the phone in here."

"Got it," Harry nodded. "Thanks Hermione." He stood up. "I've go to go. I should be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's been in league with Claridina for a week now," Harry said. "He sent me an owl yesterday saying that he has some information to tell me; he's supposed to meet me by fireplace in ten minutes and I need to get home to make sure I don't miss him."

"Good luck then," Hermione said.

"Tell the git not to screw this up," Ron said. He still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of working on the same side as Malfoy.

Harry quickly apperated back to his house, which was completely empty; Ginny was covering a Quidditch match and Lily was at the Burrow. Harry moved a chair in front of the fireplace and sat down to wait. After about five minutes, the flames began to crackle and the next thing Harry knew, he was staring down at Draco's face among the logs.

"I was worried I'd miss you," Draco said.

"I've just come from work," Harry said. "I got your owl."

"Yes, good," he nodded. "I don't have much time; Claridina is getting potion ingredients from a town near our hideout."  
>"What town?" Harry asked.<p>

"I don't know," Draco replied. "I had to side-along apperate here with one of Claridina's other workers so I wouldn't know the location. It's very woodsy, though. When I look out the windows all I can see are trees."

"Right," Harry nodded. "What did you want to tell me?"

"She's mostly been working in one room here," Draco told him. "I rarely see her, except when she's teaching me knew spells and curses that I've never heard of in my life. But last night she seemed…furious about something. I was walking by the room and the door was open a crack; I heard her say that if someone had something, that person would figure something out."

"She didn't mention any specifics?"

"No. But she only seemed mad for a few moments, though. And then she got quiet and said that the girl could help."

"The girl? What girl? Who?"

"She didn't say names. All she said was that she was going to take care of the problem…and then she mentioned you."  
>"What about you?"<p>

"Something with the girl," Draco frowned. "Said something to the bloke that was in the room with her that-that she was the key to bringing you down."

Harry felt his blood grown cold. "Did she say how?"

"No," Draco said. "But-But I don't know if she meant your wife or maybe Granger or if there's some other girl that she could possibly use against you."  
>"It's possible," Harry said softly. "Did she say anything else?"<p>

"Just some more about how her plan, whatever it is, she hasn't shown me anything yet, is going to wake up the wizarding world, but that was it."

Harry nodded. "That will help a lot," he told Draco. "Thank you."

"I'll keep trying to find out more about this plan," Draco said. "Once she trusts me completely she'll begin to share more with me."

"Keep us posted when you can," Harry said.

"I will," Draco said. "I've got to go now; she can be back at any minute."

"Stay safe," Harry whispered as Draco's head disappeared from the fireplace.

…..

"How can you be certain she will do it?"

"Are you questioning my thinking?" Claridina spat at her closest follower, Aden.

"Of course not," he said smoothly. "I am only suggesting that perhaps it is not…prudent to place such a hefty responsibility on a girl who seems so set against helping us."

"She hasn't yet embraced her Dark aura yet," Claridina said. "And I expected her to reluctant; she will come around eventually, though."

"Yes, eventually I'm sure she will," Aden nodded. "But giving her this task now? What if she alerts the Ministry?"

"The Ministry is clueless," she snapped. "And besides, she won't complete this task to help me. She'll be doing it to help herself."

"I do not follow, I'm afraid."

"Of course you don't," Claridina said.

"Maybe if you kept asking her to come stay with you for the holiday…"

"That would only drive her further from our side," Claridina said. "No, this way will work perfectly…"

"Please," Aden said. "The Ministry has already taken the dementors off the street and rumor has it they'll soon be taking them out of Azkaban until you're caught. I think you should wait just a bit longer to-"

"It's a shame about the dementors," Claridina interrupted him. "I will miss their presence, that I will admit, but their removal will do nothing to hinder me."

She walked over to a window and stared out. "There's nothing anyone can do anymore…the plan is almost complete. Soon, we will act."


	31. Chapter 31

"Guess what," James said, sitting down at the table near the fireplace where Alexandra, Fred and Alanna were working on their Potions homework. "My dad said he's going to come to the Quidditch match on Saturday; you're dad's coming with him, Fred."

"Really?" Fred said, looking up from his work. "Cool! They'll get to see us crush Slytherin!"

"I didn't know they let parents come and watch the games," Alexandra said.

"If they're friendly enough with the teachers, they can usually manage an invite," Fred explained.

"They'll be sitting with Neville in the teacher's box," James said. "I'm gonna go find Al and tell him."

"Now we have to win," Fred said. "That would be humiliating if we lost to Slytherin while our parents watched."

"Savannah seems to think we're going to have a strong season," Alanna reminded him. "And Slytherin's best player graduated last year."

"You guys will do fine," Alexandra assured them. "But speaking of Quidditch, don't you lot have practice soon?"

"Blimey, she's right," Fred said. "We need to be on the field in ten minutes."

"We'll see you later, Alexandra," Alanna said, cramming her books into her bag.

Alexandra watched as her two friends hurried out of the common room. She was quite used to being left alone while they went to practice, but that didn't stop her from feeling lonely sometimes…

"Alexandra," Victoire called from across the common room where she was standing next to the window. "There's an owl out here with a letter for you."

Alexandra's blood froze. Was her mother writing to her again?  
>Ever since Alexandra had responded to her mother's invitation to stay with her for the holiday three weeks earlier, her letters had stopped. Was she starting up again?<p>

Alexandra quickly headed to the window where one of the school's owls clutched a roll of parchment with her name on it in its beak. She retrieved the letter and headed away from the other students to read it.

Relief spread through her body when she realized it wasn't her mother writing to her, but then a cold shudder went down her spine when she realized who it _was_ from. All the letter said was: _Meet me in the R.O.R in ten minutes. _

Alexandra stared down at the sentence. Every sensible bone in her body was telling her to throw the parchment into the fireplace and go back to her homework, but then there was that tiny bit of her that seemed to be pulling her towards the portrait door.

_He probably wants to try and convince me to stay with him and his mother for the holiday,_ she thought. _I'll just set him straight and then get out of there…_

Stuffing the letter into her pocket, she quietly snuck out of the common room. When she reached the hallway where the Room of Requirements was, she paced in front of the door three times and then slowly entered.

Wretermoust was standing in the middle of the room.

"I see you got my letter," he said.

"I already told your mum that I'm not staying with her for the holiday," Alexandra said, closing the door behind her. "So if you're going to try and-"

"That's not why I asked you here," he said quickly. "In fact, by staying with your father, you've just given us the perfect opportunity…"

"Why?" she frowned.

"You see Harry Potter over the break every year, don't you?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "But what's that got to do-"

"Several months ago, Harry Potter received something that could be…slightly detrimental if he discovers what it really is."

"Well good," Alexandra said firmly. "Hopefully Harry will figure it out and then whatever it is that you and your mum are planning and-"

"When I said detrimental," Wretermoust interrupted, a cruel grin twisting onto his face. "I didn't mean detrimental for her. Sure, she'd rather avoid the whole scene at the moment, but if Potter were to discover it, it wouldn't be the worst thing for her…the real trouble would be for you."

"For me?"

"Potter has a necklace chain," Wretermoust continued. "That mum left behind years and years ago; before Lord Voldemort fell. That chain doesn't look like much at first, but upon very, _very_ close examination, one can see the tiny engraving on the clasp. It says _Mildred Greene_."

"Mildred Greene?" Alexandra repeated. "That's the name-"

"Our mum used when she was married to your father," he nodded. "Mum had been planning that for years before she acted. She stole the necklace from the real Mildred Greene after she killed her. Now Potter hasn't found it yet, but he will. And when he does, you can be sure he'll investigate the name and find out mum used it as an alias. He'll find out that she was married to your father and that they had one child together; you."

Alexandra's heart began to race.

"Knew you wouldn't fancy that idea," Wretermoust said.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked weakly. "To make sure he doesn't find out."

"When you're at his home," he told her. "Steal the chain. Give it to me when we come back from the holiday and I'll see that it gets to mum."

"Steal it?"

"It's the only way you can make sure he doesn't find out," Wretermoust said.

Alexandra looked into the fireplace in the corner of the room, which was crackling away. He was right. If she didn't take the chain from Harry he would find out Claridina was her mother.

She took a deep breath.

"I'll do it."


	32. Chapter 32

"Any luck with Andon Micheal Deansforth?" Ron asked as Harry came into their office.

"None," Harry muttered. "The only reason he has a record was for buying an illegal cauldron five years ago that apparently added a bit of poison to whatever he was brewing."

"Shame," Ron said.

"That was the last person on the list of wizards with the initials A.M.D. that Hermione gave us," Harry sighed. "Nothing."

"Maybe whoever it is died," Ron shrugged. "I mean, that will _did_ look pretty old."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"And while you were gone," Ron continued. "Kingsley stopped by to say that he's already informed all of the Hogwarts staff that Claridina's son's a relative of Voldemort's. There's nothing they can do, of course, but he just wanted to give them all a heads up."

"Good," Harry said. "But he could've saved himself the trouble; I'm heading over there right now."

"Oh right, to see the Quidditch match," Ron said. "Forgot that was today."

"Yup," Harry said, grabbing his cloak from his desk. "I'm just going to meet George at his shop and we're going to apperate to Hogsmeade together. Thanks again for covering for me."

"No problem," Ron told him. "James is a Beater, right?"

"Uh-huh; said it was the only position open."

"Wood's daughter still Keeper?"

"Yeah, it's her last year, though."

"Told Rose to try out next year," Ron said. "But she doesn't like playing competivley. Maybe Hugo will give it go, though, when he's there"

"Maybe," Harry echoed. "I'll come back here after the match, assuming it doesn't go too late."

"Have fun, mate," Ron grinned. "You could do with a bit of a break."

…..

"Snow?" James exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling in the Great Hall. "That's going to be dead hard to play in!"

"Better than rain," Fred pointed out, eating a bit of his fried tomatoes.

"You guys practiced in the snow last night," Alexandra pointed out.

"And it was terrible," Alanna said. "But Fred's right; rain is far worse to play in."

"Alanna, Fred, James," Savannah Wood said, walking over to the group. "I want to have a quick meeting in the locker room before the match starts, so we're all heading out now."

"Okay," James said shakily.

Alexandra noticed that his face was very worried; quite the opposite of the confidence it usually displayed.

"I'll be out in the stands in just a few minutes," Alexandra told them. "Good luck, you guys."

Alexandra looked across the hall as her friends left. Wretermoust was not at the Slytherin table, but Alexandra was not upset by this. In fact, she would be completely content if she never saw him again. After their previous encounter, Alexandra had been able to think of nothing else. She had actually agreed to participate in something _he_ had suggested. Something that she new was wrong, but was going to do anyway.

She was being selfish, she knew. She only wanted to protect herself from the shame of having it known that she was related to Claridina.

After knowing Harry for all these years, even though she visited him only a few times a year, Alexandra didn't believe that Harry would exile her simply because of her relation. But then again, she knew how much he hated Claridina, and even if he wouldn't blatantly display his disapproval, she knew it would always be in the back of his mind. And what if James were to find out from his father and told all her other friends? She would be totally alone…

So Alexandra had been trying to convince herself that taking the necklace was not as terrible as she was making it out to be. All it would be doing would be preventing Harry from finding out Claridina was her mother. It wasn't as if she was stealing some top secret Ministry file or something of that standard. It wasn't going to do any harm.

…..

"Saw the team practicing on my way back to from the greenhouse last night," Neville said as he led Harry and George into the teacher's stands. "They look pretty good. But Horace also told me just this morning that Slytherin has high hopes too."

"Speaking of Slughorn," Harry said darkly. "Where is he?"

"Told him he could milk my new Mamtosis Fern," Neville replied, grinning. "He's going to be busy for at least six hours; its milk is worth at least 5 galleons an ounce."

"Brilliant," Harry laughed.

"Is Peeves still around here?" George asked. "I always liked that poltergeist."

"Yeah, he's here," Neville nodded. "Had a run-in with him just this morning, as a matter of fact…wound up with a pitcher or questionable slime dumped all over me. Oh, look, they're starting!"

The men stopped talking and watched as the Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team flew into position. Harry looked at his son, who was clutching his Beater's bat in his fist, looking absolutely anxious.

The quaffle was tossed into the air, and the game began.

"Hey, isn't that Alexandra's friend playing Chaser as well?" Harry asked Neville as Fred took control of the quaffle.

"Yup, that's Alanna," Neville nodded. "She's a very good player."

"Ah, so that's the girl Fred's been talking about then," George grinned. "Keeps going on that she's so good at Quidditch, smart, nice…Yes! He scored!"

Sure enough, Fred threw the quaffle right past Slytherin's Keeper, putting Gryffindor in the lead.

The Slytherin Keeper tossed the quaffle to one of his Chasers, who promptly began his flight down towards Gryffindor's end of the field. Before he got too far, though, a bludger soared right towards him and nearly upseated him, causing him to drop the quaffle, which Alanna then recovered and scored another ten points for Gryffindor.

"Nice!" Harry exclaimed happily as he watched James's play.

"He got that Beater's arm from his Uncle George, by the way," George grinned.

Gryffindor continued to play fantastically for the next hour, bringing the score up to 60-0.

"Woods daughter sure got his talent," Harry commented, watching Savannah make another near impossible save.

"She's being scouted for England's team," Neville said. "They're scheduled to come to the next match."

"Oliver would be thrilled if she got that," George said. "Though I do have to wonder if Savannah's pep talks are anything like his were."

"I think the Seekers spotted the Snitch!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Sure enough, the Seekers from both teams suddenly took off towards the ground. Harry saw the tiny gold ball fluttering just a few inches above the grass.

"Come on," Neville said, clutching his robes in anticipation. "Catch it…catch it…yes! We won!"

The Gryffindor Seeker held the Snitch up proudly as the stands erupted in applause. Harry watched his son gather with the rest of his teammates, a smile so wide etched upon his small face. Somehow, Harry couldn't remember feeling this ecstatic even after he would win one of his own Quidditch match.

"What a game," George said, cheering loudly. "Slytherin didn't stand a chance!"

"No," Harry said, not taking his eyes off his son. "They really didn't."

He was glad he came to the match. Even though Claridina was still out there, taunting him, she couldn't take this feeling away from him. Ever.


	33. Chapter 33

"I think that's everything," Alexandra said, shutting her trunk. "Books, clothes, wand…"

She turned over to Alanna who was folding her own clothes into her trunk. Alexandra frowned; Alanna always stayed at the castle for the holidays, except for the one time she stayed with Alexandra. Her parents still hadn't gotten used to the idea of having a witch for a daughter.

"You're going home?" Alexandra asked skeptically.

"Yes," Alanna nodded. "My mum has to fly to France to help my grandmother move to the new house, and she needs all the help she can get with watching my younger sisters, so she's asked me to come home for the break."

"Oh," Alexandra nodded. "That's nice."

"Well, she didn't so much as ask me to come home as she did order me," Alanna shrugged. "But that's fine. It gets a little lonely here when everyone is gone."

Alexandra gave her a light smile.

"Anyway," Alanna said, stuffing some socks in her trunk. "Since there's nothing much to do at home, hopefully I'll at least be able to get a jump start on Professor Flitwik's essay and read ahead for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you and your dad doing anything for the break?"

"Nah, he'll have work," Alexandra said. "The most we'll do is drive into to town to the cinema or something like that."

"That's more than what I'll be doing," Alanna said. "And don't you and your dad always go over to Harry Potter's house with all of Fred's cousins?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexandra nodded, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve as she remembered what she was going to have to do at the Potter's residence.

"It's a shame I don't live anywhere near you," Alanna said. "We could visit each other, and I wouldn't be stuck with all my sisters and you wouldn't have to be in your house by yourself."

"Yeah, it's too bad," Alexandra said.

"Ah, well," Alanna sighed, closing her trunk. "We'll see each other in two weeks. What time is it? Victoire said to be in the carriages by half past ten."

"It's a little after ten now," Alexandra answered, looking at her watch. "Come on, let's find Fred and head down."

….

"Our main issue at hand now is still Azkaban," Harry said to the group of Aurors. "Claridina has been getting past the dementors to reach her followers and wipe out their memories so we can't question them."

"Why doesn't she free them?" asked an Auror standing near Harry.

"There of no use to her anymore," Harry replied. "She's only concerned about whether or not they give up any of her information."

"But if we take out the dementors, than what's going to guard Azkaban?" asked another Auror. "And what would we do with all the dementors?"

"Kingsley and I have been working on that," Harry said. "And we've finally found a solution. We're going to keep the dementors at Azkaban, but we'll be adding another source of protection to insure that Claridina doesn't get in again."

"Dragons are one of the few creatures that can withstand the dementors effects," Ron said, standing up next to Harry. "By the end of today, no less than three dragons are going to be placed at Azkaban. They've been trained to attack any individual who tries to get near the prison."

"The other issue is with her son," Harry said. "As Teddy Lupin has found out, he is a descendent of both Voldemort and Slytherin. Now, we can't assume that simply because of his blood that he's going to follow in their footsteps, but from the lengths she went to make sure that her son was an heir of two such Dark wizards, it's a safe bet to say that Claridina invests a lot in him. Now we know a lot of you will be at Platform 9 ¾ today to pick up your kids from the break, so we'll need some others to blend in there at watch for the boy and trail him; Gunthar, Motts and Carnige, those will be you three."

The Aurors nodded.

"Right, you're all dismissed," Harry said.

"Charlie said he should have the dragons ready to be transported by four," Ron told Harry.

"Great, I'll alert the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," Harry nodded. "They're going to have a hell of a time getting those things across the ocean, but I-"

"Ron, Harry," Hermione gasped, running into the room. "There's been some sort of attack in Dover!"

"But that's a mainly muggle city," Harry frowned.

"I know," Hermione said tearfully. "It-It was at a playground just across the street from a primary school."

"Bloody Hell," Ron breathed. "How-how many-"

"None," Hermione said quickly. "But that's only because some of your Aurors you have patrolling the country happened to be at a diner just down the street. There were some injuries, though. A little girl's been rushed to St. Mungo's, and a bunch of toddlers were hit by debris…Kingsley thinks it was supposed to be much worse than that, though. He's over there right now, told you two to get over as soon as possible."

"Was Claridina spotted?" Harry asked.

"I'm-I'm not sure," Hermione said. "You'll have to ask one of your Aurors that were there."

"I'll do that," Harry nodded.

"I have to go get a team of Obliviators together," Hermione said. "I'll be over with you guys just as soon as I can."

"Got it," Ron nodded.

"She's moving pretty quickly with her attacks," Harry muttered as Hermione hurried away. "Hogsmeade and a muggle playground in under a year? This isn't looking good."

"At least there were no casualties this time," Ron reminded him. "Be thankful for that."

"We got lucky," Harry mumbled. "This was supposed to be big, Ron, I know it. She was caught off guard this time, but she won't let it happen again."

"Was this the plan Malfoy heard her talking about?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said slowly. "Her plan, whatever it is, is something she's plotting with precision. She wouldn't have done it with three Aurors standing by. No…this was big, I'll give her that, but it isn't what she's been planning."


	34. Chapter 34

Alexandra awoke to rain for the third morning in a row. She sleepily got herself out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown and dragged her feet into the kitchen.

"Morning," she yawned, seeing her father sitting at the table with a stack of toast.

"Morning," he replied. "There's donuts in the fridge if you'd like."

"Toast is fine," she said.

"Alexandra," Dudley sighed. "We need to talk."

Alexandra frowned. "About what?"

"I know it was awhile ago," Dudley sighed. "But we need to talk more about that visit with your mum."

Alexandra stiffened. "Why?"

"Well, we've never really discussed the idea of you, er, possibly seeing her again."

"I don't want to," she said quickly. "Really dad, I don't."

"Right," Dudley nodded. "Well, see, the thing is sweetie…she's been writing to me again."

"What's she been saying?"

"The same thing she said last time, more or less," he sighed. "That she has a right to see you; she'll bring in her lawyers…"

Alexandra's heart sank. Was she really going to have to go through this again?

"But," Dudley continued. "She said she wanted to talk to you about it this time."

"To-to me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She left a number for you to contact her. Said to call it after Christmas."

"After Christmas?" Alexandra repeated. So that's what this was about. Claridina didn't want to see her again; she only wanted to make sure Alexandra took the necklace at Christmas like she was told.

"Just tell her that you don't want to stay with her, if that's what you really want," Dudley said. "You don't need to be afraid of her."

"I know," she said.

"Bit of a murky day out, isn't it?" Dudley smiled. "What do you say you and I have a day in? I've rented a few movies and I'll stir us up some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah," Alexandra nodded. "I'd like that."

….

"Think we've finally gotten the last of muggles memories erased," Hermione said to Harry as he walked around the destroyed playground. "We've set up enchantments all around this area so that if any muggles approach it, they'll suddenly remember very urgent appointments; sort of the same protection they put around the Quidditch World Cup every year."

"Great," Harry nodded, looking around. "Did Ron tell you? That little girl that got sent to St. Mungo's…she-"

"I heard," Hermione said sadly.

"She was only six," Harry said.

Hermione put a comforting arm around him. "Why are you here, Harry? You've been coming back every day since it happened."

"It's so pointless," Harry said. "Why attack muggle children? What threat do they pose to Claridina?"

"She's evil, Harry," Hermione said softly. "She kills because she enjoys it."

"We found out there was supposed to be a lot more of her followers," Harry said, looking away.

"Yes, I know," she nodded. "But when the first few out here saw the Auror's they sent word back to them not to come."

"They planned to kill all the children," Harry continued. "And then move onto the streets."

"It's a good thing the Auror's were there, then," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "We found all that out from her one follower who didn't get away."

"Gabel Trollhouse?"

"According to him, Claridina didn't plan this," Harry said. "Her followers did. All she told them was that they could go have a bit of fun. Fun, Hermione. This was fun for them."

"It's disgusting," she agreed. Then she sighed. "And I guess that means you're right; this wasn't the plan Claridina was working on."

"Whatever she's working on must be bigger than this," Harry said darkly.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Malfoy? Maybe he's heard-"

"He can only contact me when Claridina can't overhear him," Harry said. "Which isn't too often; she has him working right under her nose."

"Harry," Hermione said shakily. "Do-do you sometimes think that maybe Claridina will be-"

"-worse than Voldemort?" Harry finished for her. "I reckon that she's trying to be."

Hermione closed her eyes. "It's scarier now…I-I think I know how Mrs. Weasley and my parents and everyone must've felt back when were seventeen; they weren't as scared for themselves as they were for their kids and their families."

Harry nodded. "I know."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "When's your patrol shift start?" Hermione asked.

"Half-an-hour," he replied. "Until midnight."

"Be safe out there," she said. She looked at her watch. "Ron's shift's nearly over; I'm going to get home to meet him."

"Bye," Harry said.

"Harry, please, you have to stop coming here," Hermione told him. "You're torturing yourself. Go back to the Ministry and have a cup of coffee with Teddy why don't you?"

"I will in a minute," Harry said. "Go on; go see Ron."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "I'll see you at Christmas tomorrow."

"You too," Harry said.

With a loud pop, she apperated away, leaving Harry alone in the park.

Harry looked around at the crumpled jungle gym, the fallen trees and overturned sandboxes. As much as he wanted to look at anything else; be anywhere else, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He simply sat there, trying to comprehend what it was that could make a person this heartless.


	35. Chapter 35

Even though it was Christmas, Alexandra felt terrible. Any minute now, her and her father would drive over to Harry's for Christmas dinner, and she would have to find and steal the necklace. She had never been so nervous about anything in her life. What if Harry caught her? What if she _couldn't_ find it and Harry saw the name on the chain and investigated it further…

"Alexandra, come on," Dudley called from the car. "We need to get going!"

Alexandra felt her stomach twist. This was it.

The whole ride to Godric's Hollow, Alexandra couldn't think of anything else but the necklace. All she knew was that she couldn't wait to get his over. When they reached Harry's house, Alexandra and Dudley walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hi," Ginny greeted them, answering the door. "There's been a change of plans. We're eating here tonight instead of at my parent's house. My dad had a, er, bit of a mishap in the kitchen."

Alexandra blinked. Well, this would certainly make her task a good deal easier. She'd have a lot more time, at least, to look for the necklace.

"Everyone's here," Ginny continued, letting them in. "They're in the living room. We're probably going to be eating in about an hour."

"Hi, Alexandra," Fred greeted her as she walked into the living room. He was sprawled out in front of the Potter's fireplace playing a game of gobstones with Albus and Hugo.

"Hi," she replied sitting down next to them. She hoped they couldn't hear her heart beating. She looked around. Harry was preoccupied talking to Bill and Teddy about something. She wondered if now would be a good time to look for the necklace.

She didn't even have the slightest idea where to first look for it. How could she find something that small in this house?

"Alexandra, you want to play winner?" Albus asked, pulling her out of her daze.

"Er, sure," she nodded. "I'll just run to the bathroom really quick…"

"It's down the hall by the front door," Albus told her.

"Thanks."

Alexandra looked at Harry and made sure he was still in deep conversation before she quickly backed out of the room. She headed towards the hallway. She had never been in this part of the house before. She opened one of the doors and saw it was the bathroom. There was only one other door in the corridor, and Alexandra carefully opened it.

It must've been Harry's office; it was very cluttered, with papers all around the desk and all sorts of odd gadgets around the room. Alexandra cautiously stepped into the room, almost expecting some sort of alarm to go off.

_All right,_ Alexandra told herself. _Let's find that necklace and get out._

She looked around the desk, underneath the papers and books, making sure to leave everything where it had been. Nothing. She looked in the large cabinet by the window, but found nothing but a large basin with some sort of silvery stuff in it. She even looked through the books on the bookshelves, thinking maybe the necklace was hidden behind one of the books, but had no success.

She was going to have to give up soon and head back to the living room before someone got suspicious. She was just about to exit the room when she took another look at the desk and saw that there was a small drawer that she must've missed before.

_It's worth a shot_, she thought to herself as she pulled at the drawer, but found that it was locked.

Alexandra cursed under her breath. She felt her wand in her pocket, and she took a deep breath. She knew it was illegal, but what other choice did she have? Then again, if she used her wand and the Ministry of Magic was alerted, well, she'd be in far more trouble.

As she was contemplating this dilemma, she spotted a knife on the desk. Alexandra picked it up and examined it. Yes…this could work. Maybe she could pick the lock with this…

She slid the tip of the knife into the lock and jiggled it around. She heard a click after only a few seconds, and when she tried again to pull the drawer open, she was able to.

Alexandra looked through the contents of the drawer. She wondered why on earth Harry would have some of these things locked up. There was a bit of a broken mirror, a picture of a man with dark hair who had his arm draped around a red haired woman, and some sort of pouch. Then, as she moved an old copy of _The Quibbler_ out of the way, she saw some sort of gold chain. She picked it up and examined the clasp, and sure enough, she saw her mother's name. She quickly shut the drawer again and placed the knife back on the desk. She slipped the necklace into her pocket and hurried out of the office.

"There you are," Fred said as she came back into the living room. "Perfect timing, too. I just destroyed Hugo and Al, so you can go against me. Here, you can borrow some of my gobstones; I'm sure I'll win them back."

Alexandra tried to plaster a smile on her face. What had she just done? She had stolen the necklace and was going to give it back to her mother. Did that mean she was helping her in someway? _No_, Alexandra told herself firmly. _All I'm doing is erasing any proof of our relation._


	36. Chapter 36

It was the day after Christmas, and Alexandra awoke feeling guilty and disgraced as the events of the prior night flooded back into her memory. She looked over at her bedside table and saw the chain sitting there. She picked it up stuffed it in her drawer; she didn't want to look at it.

"Morning, Alexandra," Dudley said, coming into her room.

"You're not going to work today, are you?" Alexandra asked, looking at her father's suit.

"Have to," he sighed. "Big project to present today. I'm going to try to get home early, though, maybe around four."

"Okay," she nodded.

"There's lunch in the fridge," Dudley told her. "And I'm leaving my laptop here, so you can play on it all you want. Oh," he added. "Um, don't forget to call your mum. She said to call her after Christmas and, well, it's after Christmas."

Alexandra tried not to look panicked. "Okay, dad. I will. See you when you get home."

"Bye, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Call me if you need anything."

Alexandra waited until she heard the front door close and Dudley's car start until she got out of bed. She went into the kitchen and tried to eat a piece of toast, but found that she was not hungry. Figuring she might as well get the phone call out of the way, she grabbed the piece of paper Dudley had left her mother's number on, picked up the phone, and dialed.

Claridina picked up on the first ring.

"Alexandra," she said in that horrible voice of hers. "Good news, I hope? Have you retrieved the necklace?"

"I-I got it," she said shakily.

"Excellent," Claridina said. "Most excellent. There were no troubles?"

"No," she said softly. "No one knew I took it."

"I knew you could do it," Claridina said, and Alexandra felt sick to her stomach.

"I'll give it to your son at school," Alexandra said. "Now please leave me and my dad alone. I've already told you I don't want to-"

"Now, Alexandra," Claridina cut her off. "I've been waiting for quite some time to get that necklace back. I don't think I can stand to wait much longer. Your father's away at work, correct?"

"What? Yes, he is, but-"

"I'll have someone at your door in less than an hour to collect it," Claridina said firmly. And then the line went dead.

…

"Dad, dad!" James said, shaking his father awake.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, reaching for his glasses.

"A little past eight," James replied. "But there's someone at the Floo for you. I couldn't make out their face, but they were calling your name."

Harry jerked up. "Thanks, James."

"Who is it?" James asked as Harry threw on his robe.

"Just someone from work," Harry said quickly.

"An Auror?"

"Er, yes," Harry nodded. "James, you know what? Why don't you go get my broom from the shed out back and have a go on it."

"Really?" James exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "Yes!"

"Is it Malfoy?" Ginny asked sleepily as James ran from the room.

"Has to be," Harry nodded, heading out of the room. "Go back to sleep, Gin."

Luckily, Albus and Lily were still fast asleep. Harry hurried into the living room where he saw Draco's face sitting in the flames.

"I was about to give up," he said as Harry approached the fireplace. "Thought you weren't home."

"I'm here," Harry said. "What's going on there? We haven't heard from you in some time."

"She's been keeping me under he nose," he explained. "But she's finally starting to put more trust in me."

"She still hasn't told you where you are?"

"Wouldn't matter if she did," Draco said. "She's got a Fidelius Charm around here, and I've got no idea who the Secret Keeper could be."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Figures."

"And about the attack at the muggle playground," he continued. "That wasn't her planning at all. Her followers did-"

"I know, they did it on their own," Harry nodded. "We managed to catch one of them and bring him in for questioning."

"She let them go have a bit of fun," Draco said. "Because she was very, very pleased. Her-Her plan's nearly done."

"You still have no idea what's happening with that?"

"I've found out a bit more," Draco said. "She said it's going to take place at nightfall…and she mentioned something about a big event; anything happening at night in the next few months?"

"Nothing that comes to mind," Harry said. "I'll have someone look at that from the Ministry, though."

"That's all I've managed to overhear; like I said, she doesn't discuss the plan with me."

"It's a start," Harry said. "We can tighten security at night now, and if there are any events coming up, we'll cancel them."

"There's-there's one more thing."

"What?"

"This morning I walked past her office," Draco said. "And she was talking, but I couldn't hear anyone answer back."

"What was she saying?"

"Something about a necklace," Draco said. "I-I thought maybe it could be the necklace I gave to you months ago, but why would she be mentioning it now? She hasn't had it for over a decade."

"It didn't seem like anything special when I looked at it," Harry said. "I'll have another glance at it, though."

"Good, good," Draco nodded. "Hopefully next time I talk to you I'll be able to feed you more information."

Harry nodded. "You're doing well. You're…you're really helping us out a lot."

Draco looked right at Harry. "My son…is-is he safe?"

"He's in hiding with your wife and parents right now," Harry told him softly. "We had three Aurors escort him to there from the train, and we'll have three more take him back to the station when the holiday's over."

Draco looked relieved. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry blinked. In all his life, he had never remembered Draco using his first name except when they were in school and he would tauntingly call him 'The Famous Harry Potter'."

"You're welcome, Draco."

Draco gave him a nod, and his face disappeared from the fireplace.

Harry stood up slowly and started towards his office. He hadn't looked at the necklace in months. Not being able to figure out any sort of significance behind it had made him infuriated. He turned the light on in the office and walked over to his cluttered desk. He took out his wand and pointed it at the lock on the desk drawer and muttered, "Alohamora."

The lock clicked and Harry pulled the drawer open. He rustled through pictures of his parents and the little piece of mirror left from the gift Sirius had given him, searching for the golden chain. Harry frowned and pulled out the drawer all the way and emptied the contents onto his chair. He felt his blood run cold; the necklace was nowhere to be seen.


	37. Chapter 37

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny yawned as she came into his office where he was still frantically searching through his drawer.

"It's gone," he said.

"What's gone?"

"The necklace! The necklace Draco gave me that belonged to Claridina! It's gone!"

"How can it be gone?" she frowned. "Did you take it out?"

"I haven't touched it in months!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe one of the kids took it," Ginny suggested. "I'll go ask them."

"I don't think any of them took it," Harry muttered darkly.

"Then who else could've taken it?"

"I-I don't know," Harry admitted. He set aside the drawer. "I've got to get to the Ministry and tell Kingsley about this."

"Good luck," Ginny nodded. "I'll look through your office and see if it turns up."

"Thanks," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

He hurried back out to the living room, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the flames and traveled to the Ministry of Magic. Just as Harry was standing up and dusting himself off, he ran into Ron, who was getting out of the chimney next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I've got to go patrol downtown," Ron told him. "Why are _you_ here? I thought you weren't coming in until two."

"Someone took the necklace."

"Huh?"

"Claridina's necklace," Harry whispered. "The one that was in that box Malfoy gave me months ago."

"What?" Ron frowned. "Are you sure? Maybe you just misplaced it."

"No," Harry said firmly. "It's been locked in my desk drawer for the longest time. I was only looking for it today because Malfoy contacted me this morning and was telling me he heard her mention it."

"But-but how can anyone get into your house?" Ron asked. "You have all those protective spells around your place."

"That's what I don't understand," Harry sighed. "It doesn't make any sense! Draco hears her mention the necklace and all of the sudden it's gone. That _can't_ be a coincidence."

"You don't think Claridina broke into you house and took the necklace, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think _she _broke in," Harry said.

"Was anything else in your office gone?"

"No," Harry said. "It looks like it always has. I don't even know when the thing went missing."

"Maybe it's sort of like Gryffindor's sword," Ron offered. "You know how it could just appear places on its own?"

"It sat in the Malfoy place for years without leaving," Harry pointed out.

"Did you ever find anything special about the necklace?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Nothing at all. It looked like a plain old chain. That's why I don't get why anyone would want to steal it."


	38. Chapter 38

Alexandra paced nervously back and forth in front of her front door. Any minute now, the person her mother was sending to pick up the necklace was going to be at her doorstep.

_Maybe it's not too late,_ Alexandra thought to herself. _I have other gold chains around here…I could just give away one of those and keep this one…_

But somehow, she knew that wouldn't work.

There was a knock at her door. She glanced through the peephole and saw a tall, bearded man who she did not recognize. Her better judgment fleeing her body, Alexandra opened the door.

"H-Hello?"

"Ms. Dursley," the man said curtly. "I've come to pick up one of your mothers possessions."

Alexandra felt the necklace in her pocket. Slowly, she pulled it out.

"Here," she said softly, dropping the necklace into the man's hand.

"Good day, Ms. Dursley," the man nodded. He turned on his foot.

"Tell her I'm done!" Alexandra called after him, surprising herself. "Tell her to never contact me again!"

The man did not look back, though. Alexandra watched him walk to the end of the driveway and then disappear into thin air.

…

"I've just finished using those intruder alert spells on my house," Harry said, walking into Hermione's office. "And nothing came up. The only people that have been in the house in the last four months are family. Do you think Ron may be right about it just vanishing out of my drawer like the sword of Gryffindor could?"

"I don't think so," Hermione said.

"Well then what do you think happened to it?"

"I-I don't know, Harry," she admitted.

"Claridina's got to be behind it somehow," Harry mused. "But why would take such a risk and have that necklace taken? It can't be too meaningful to her if she let it sit at the Malfoy place for years."

"No," Hermione agreed.

"Do you think she somehow summoned it back to her?" Harry frowned.

"That's one possibility," Hermione nodded. "Though she'd still have had to have someone standing relatively close to your house…a necklace flying through Britain would attract quite a bit of attention."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the thought of Claridina or one of her followers so close to his home.

"There has to be something about the necklace we missed," Harry said. Then he had a horrible thought.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "What if-what if Claridina's making Horcruxes like Voldemort, and that chain was-"

"Harry, do you remember that locket?" Hermione asked, cutting him off. "Slytherin's locket?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"We had that thing near us for months," Hermione said. "And we _felt _it. We _felt_ Voldemort's soul inside it. That's why when you would wear it, you couldn't bring yourself to produce a Patronus and it's what caused Ron to-to leave. When we saw the necklace that day at Gringotts and when we examined it here at the Ministry we didn't feel any of that. It's not a Horcrux, Harry."

Harry smiled, relieved. "That's at least one worry I can get off my mind."

Hermione smiled back at him. "I've got that list for you; of every event that's taking place at night that could possibly be where Claridina unleashes her plan." She handed him a large roll of parchment. "I've already sent memos to Kingsley about all of them, and hopefully we can get a majority of them canceled. It'll be hard to call all of them off, though. Kingsley will have to discuss the rest of the Quidditch season with the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and I'm sure the warlocks won't like us canceling their induction ceremony next month."

"Kingsley will get it all sorted out," Harry said. "He always does."

….


	39. Chapter 39

It was five till eleven, and platform 9 ¾ was bustling with students scrambling to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

Alexandra looked around for Alanna, who didn't appear to be present yet.

"You should probably get on," Dudley told his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Just one more minute," Alexandra said. "Where _is_ she?"

She glanced over at Harry, who was talking with James and Albus. She noticed he had bags under his eyes; as if he hadn't slept in some time. She wondered if he had found out that necklace was missing yet…

"Any idea where Alanna is?" Fred asked her, coming over.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm staring to get worried. The train's not going to wait for her-"

"There she is!"

Alanna had just appeared through the barrier, wheeling her trunk behind her.

"I thought I was going to miss it," she panted. "My mum doesn't believe in driving on Sundays, so I had to take a cab here, and the driver didn't know where this station was."

"Well you made it," Alexandra said. "Come on, we should get on the train."

After saying her last goodbye to her father, Alexandra and the others stepped onto the train.

"Hey," James said as him and Albus stepped on behind them. "Did you guys see Scorpius?"

"What about him?" Alanna frowned.

"He came here with a bunch of Auroras," James said.

"How do you know they were Aurors?" Alexandra asked.

"I've met a lot of them before," he said quickly. "Anyway, they were all standing with him before he got on the train and, get this, his dad's not even here!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Albus said.

"I asked dad what was going on," James continued, ignoring his younger brother "But he just told me to keep my nose clean."

"Maybe something happened with his dad," Fred said in a hushed tone.

"Probably," James nodded. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

"That's absurd," Alanna said. "If the Ministry wanted to keep an eye on anybody because of his parents, don't you think it would be Wretermoust?"

James and Fred shrugged.

"Let's just find a compartment," Alexandra said. "It's getting crowded in the corridors."

….

"The Aurors delivered Scorpius safely," Harry muttered to Ron as the party made its way back to the parking lot of the station after the train pulled away.

"I saw," Ron nodded, watching Hugo and Lily, who were a few steps in front of them.

"The boys were asking about it," Harry said. "Especially James."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Of course not," Harry replied.

"I'm surprised Rose didn't ask me about it," Ron said. "I know she saw him with them."

"What about Rose?" Hermione asked as her and Ginny caught up with the men.

"We were just talking about the kids and what they were saying when they saw Scorpius with those Aurors," Ron told his wife.

"And let me guess," Ginny said. "James was insistent on knowing every detail?"

"Bloke's just like his old man," Ron grinned.

"Too much like him, sometimes," Ginny agreed.

….

Draco walked into the room, trying to maintain a calm, collect posture.

"You summoned for me?" he said.

"Yes," Calridina replied, turning to face him. "Draco, you've proven yourself to be a worthy servant over these last couple of months. You've done what I've asked of you with no hesitation, and for that, I am grateful."

"Of course," Draco said, bowing his head as he used to do when he addressed Lord Voldemort.

"I am confident now," she continued. "That you are ready to move into one of my…_closer_ circles of followers."

"That would be an honor, my Lady," he said.

"Yes, it would," she agreed. "But first, there is some…business we must attend to."

Draco felt his stomach tighten as she turned back to her desk.

"Hold out your arm," she ordered.

Draco started to hold out his left arm, but she shook her head. "The other."

Shakily, he held out his right arm.

"Roll up your sleeve."

He pushed up the arm of his robes to reveal the Dark Mark that still emblazoned his flesh.

She picked up a small flask from her desk and pulled the stopper out from it and poured a few drops onto the Dark Mark.

At once, Draco felt his skin burn; as if it had been prodded with many white-hot irons, but he knew better than to scream. Instead, he watched in silent agony as the once thought permanent mark faded, leaving his arm bare.

"And now…" Claridina said, placing the flask back on her desk. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell that Draco couldn't hear. He felt his arm tinge again, and he saw swirls of dark scarlet and jade fill his forearm until he could clearly see the outline of a broken cross with two snakes wrapped around it.

"Your new mark," she said, putting away her wand. "And a new sign of absolute loyalty."


	40. Chapter 40

"Great," Fred said as him, Alexandra, Alanna, James, and Louis entered the common room after coming back from the welcoming feast. "I completely forgot. I've got to finish up that Ancient Runes assignment for tomorrow!"

"Why didn't you do it over holiday?" Rose asked, coming through the portrait door behind them, along with Albus.

"Homework on a holiday?" James frowned, looking absolutely disgusted. "That's perhaps the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say, Rosie."

Rose shook her head and headed up to her dormitory.

Fred turned to Alanna. "Can't I just have a look at yours? I won't copy; I'll just use it to get a general idea."

"Oh, all right," she sighed, opening her bag. "But only because if I don't, you'll never get it done."

"Very true," Fred nodded, taking the parchment from Alanna. "Thanks a bunch."

"Should we head up to bed?" Alanna asked Alexandra.

"I suppose," she nodded. She was feeling rather tired after the feast.

"Good luck with your homework, Fred," Alexandra said as her and Alanna climbed up the staircase.

Grace and Tiffany were still downstairs at the feast, so they had the dormitory all to themselves.

"I never got a chance to ask you how your holiday was," Alanna said, yawning as she pulled back the curtains of her four-poster bed.

"It was…fine," Alexandra said reluctantly, trying not to think about how she stole her mother's necklace from Harry's desk. "How about yours?"

"It was fine too," she shrugged. "My mum wasn't home much, so I had to watch my sisters and help out with all the cleaning…I barely had time to finish my homework."

"That's too bad," Alexandra said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," Alanna sighed. "I feel so bad complaining to you about this…I know that your mum left, and here I am going on and on about mine."

"Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "Really, I don't mind."

Alanna smiled. "G'night, Alexandra."

Alexandra climbed into her own bed, but she couldn't fall asleep, even though only a few minutes ago, she had been exhausted.

Would Alanna be as sympathetic towards Alexandra if she knew that her mother wasn't really absent from her life, and was, in fact, a wanted witch instead?

Alexandra buried her head in her pillow. Somehow, she didn't think her reaction would be quite the same…

…

"McGonagall will have yer head if she finds out you snuck through the Shrieking Shack to get into here," Hagrid said, pouring Harry a cup of mead.

"You're not going to turn me over, are you?" Harry grinned.

"You know bloody well I won't," Hagrid said, sitting down at the table across from Harry.

"Where's Fang?"

"Sleeping in the pumpkin patch. I think he likes the smell out there."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hagrid, it's me," voice called from outside.

Hagrid strode over to the door and opened it, and Neville stepped in.

"Hey there, Harry," he said, pulling off his cloak.

"Good to see you again, Nev," Harry said. "How's Herbology going?"

"Same as always," he replied. "Although your son has succeeded in breaking no less than 46 pots since the start of the year."

"Which son?" Harry asked. "Or, wait, I don't need to ask."

"Sort of reminds me of myself in Divination," Neville said, sitting down at table as Hagrid got out another glass. "Must've gone though a gross of teacups…"

"So what was so important that you had ter sneak into the school in the middle of the night to talk to us?" Hagrid asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"I have a sort of…favor to ask you," Harry said.

"What sort of favor?" Neville asked suspiciously.

Harry took a deep breath. "You know about Claridina's son by now, I assume?"

"Kingsley's told us, yes," Neville nodded. "About his relation to Voldemort, right?"

"Right," Harry said. "And you know that the Ministry can't have Aurors shadowing a minor without warranted proof of illegal activity, right?"

"Where are you going with this, Harry?" Hagrid frowned.

"I need you two to keep an eye on her son for me," Harry said.

"Harry, we-" Neville started.

"You don't need to follow him 24/7," Harry said quickly. "Just sort of watch him at meals and see if he sneaks off, and maybe after lessons…things like that."

Neville sat in contemplation for a moment before he let out a deep breath. "Alright. I'll help you."

"Excellent, thank you, Neville." He turned to Hagrid.

"It won't be too easy fer me, Harry," Hagrid said. "What with me size and all, I'm not exactly cut out fer spy work…but I'll give it my best shot."

"You're really helping me out here," Harry said gratefully. "I get the feeling this kid's up to something. I just need to catch him at it."


	41. Chapter 41

"Very good work today, everyone," Professor Flitwick said, watching his students enlarge and shrink their teacups. "Very impressive. Kindly put your teacups in the cupboards in the back, and then you are free to leave. Homework is six inches on the theory of this charm!"

"At least I managed to do this one," Alexandra said as her, Fred and Alanna cleaned up their area. "After only a dozen tries…"

"But your teacup grew bigger than mine," Alanna pointed out.

"It barely shrunk, though," Alexandra reminded her.

"Ah well, it's not exactly an important spell," Fred shrugged. "You really wouldn't be using it during duels or anything."

"That doesn't mean it's not important," Alanna said rolling her eyes as the three made their way into the Great Hall. "Not everything's about duels."

"Only the important things," said Fred.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, Fred and Alanna still going on about dueling. Alexandra helped herself to a piece of chicken potpie and was just about to dig into it when something caught her eye. On the other side of the hall, she spotted Wretermoust fiddling with something in his bag. She couldn't see what exactly it was, but Wretermoust seemed absolutely engrossed in it. She knew whatever was occupying him couldn't be good, and she wished she had some way of knowing what it was without actually having to have any contact with him.

"What are you looking at?" Alanna asked, snapping Alexandra back into reality.

"Nothing," she said quickly. She looked down at her lunch. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry.

"I'm going to go to the library," she said, pushing her plate away. "I want to get a head start on Flitwick's essay."

"We'll meet you in there after we finish eating," Fred said. "I need to return my Quidditch book anyway."

Alexandra nodded as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the hall and into the library.

The library was empty, since most of the students were eating their lunches still. She began browsing the aisles, enjoying the solitude.

"Mum wanted me to thank you."

Alexandra spun around and came face to face with Wretermoust.

"What?"

"For getting the necklace," he said.

"Keep your voice down," Alexandra hissed, frantically looking over her shoulder to make sure no one had come in with him and heard what he just said.

"Still ashamed of her and I, are you?" Wretermoust grinned. "No matter. You'll come around in time. She just wanted me to deliver the message."

"I didn't do it for her," Alexandra said in a hushed tone. "I did it so I could get rid of any link she had to me. Now that I did, I don't plan of having anymore contact with her _or_ you."

"Like I said, you'll come around," he sneered. "Maybe sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" she asked, backing away from him.

He grinned wickedly.

"Is there a problem here?"

Much to Alexandra's relief, Neville rounded the corner.

Wretermoust crossed his arms. "I was just leaving." He made one last glance at Alexandra before he turned on his heel and headed out of the library.

"He wasn't harassing you too much, was he?" Neville asked Alexandra.

She shook her head. "No."

"Good," he nodded. "I just wandered in here to look for a book I can recommend to a few students who are struggling a bit in Herbology."

"That's…nice," she said. "I, um, was just about to go up to the common room for a bit before I went to Potions."

"I won't keep you then," Neville said.

Alexandra quickly exited the library, and was just about to turn a corner when she nearly crashed into Fred and Alanna.

"I thought you were going to work on your essay," Alanna said, balancing herself.

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "Why are you leaving?"

"The book I wanted was checked out," she lied. "I was just going back to the Great Hall to find you two."

"Oh," Fred said. "Well, since we aren't going to do the essays, why don't we go down to Hagrid's for a bit? We still have twenty minutes of break left."

"Good idea," Alanna said. "Come on, Alexandra."

Alexandra followed the two. She hated the guilty feeling that was bubbling inside her. How many lies had she told her friends all to keep her secret safe?

She had to, though, she reminded herself. A thousand lies would be better than them finding out the truth.


	42. Chapter 42

"You've been working far too hard," Mrs. Weasley said, sliding a cup of steaming tea in front of him. "Now you just relax while I get you some stew."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said gratefully, sipping his tea.

"Rough day there, Harry?" Arthur asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Claridina's supporters are becoming more active," he sighed. "Two attacks on Muggles today. One man wound up with arms and legs switched. He's getting sorted out at St. Mungo's, but the other one…well, she wasn't so lucky."

"Terrible," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a hot bowl of stew in front of him. "Just terrible. Are you sure they were Claridina's followers, though?"

"Brought them in for questioning right after they were caught," Harry said. "She's smart though. She doesn't tell the followers she sends out what her location is, so they can't lead us to her; we have to keep searching."

"Scary times again," Mr. Weasley said gravely. "I remember when Voldemort was first in power, before you can remember, Harry; you'd hear about a muggle killing a day, among all sorts of other dreadful news, gave us all a fright just reading it."

"I know how you must've felt back then," Harry nodded. "As parents…Gin and I worry every night about the boys at school and about Lily."

"You never do stop worrying, dear," Molly sighed. "When he was in power the first time and the kids were still young I used to stay up half the night going in and out of their rooms to check on them. Your own mum and dad were the same way with you."

"Really?"

"Of course," she nodded. "When Lily was pregnant with you she used come to me everyday while your father was off with the Order and tell me how she wished more than anything that she could bring you into a world that wasn't so horrible. And then after you were born she and James scarcely let you out of their sights."

Harry smiled.

"It's not going to get that bad, though," Arthur said after a moment. "I know you Aurors and the rest of the Ministry will catch Claridina long before she gets to Voldemort's level."

"I hope so," Harry said. "I hope so."

…..

"Lily's spending the night at Ron and Hermione's," Ginny said when Harry apperated back to his house. "Her and Hugo were apparently in the middle of a game that was so important that they couldn't wait until tomorrow to finish it."

"Those two are attached at the hip, aren't they?" Harry said. "More like siblings than cousins, no?"

"They're best friends," Ginny smiled. "So how are mum and dad?"

"Good," Harry said, hanging up his cloak. "Anyway, we've got the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Tell you what. I'll watch that one movie with you that you like so much on the television; the one with man in the red cape that saves the world and everything, if-"

"-if what?" Harry frowned.

"If you don't talk about, worry about, or even think about Claridina for the whole night," she finished.

Harry sighed. "Am I that bad?"

"Well," Ginny said gently, sitting down with him on the couch. "Harry, last night I _did_ hear you muttering her name in your sleep. I just think that she's getting too much in your head. You need to just sit down for one night and relax."

"It's not as easy as you think," Harry told her.

"I know that, I never said it _was_ easy," Ginny said. "I don't want you to give up looking for her. I just don't want you to become _so _obsessed with catching her that you end up hurting yourself in the process. You've worked around the clock practically all week. You deserve to have one night with your wife, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. "What would I do without you, Gin?"

"Well you'd be a pathetic lonely bachelor for one thing," she laughed. "Because I'm darn sure no other woman would put up with your rubbish, Harry Potter."

"You're probably right," he grinned, kissing her lips briefly. "Now, I believe I was promised as certain movie?"

"I still don't see what you see in it," Ginny said as Harry flipped on the television. "I mean, how can he fly without a broom or anything? And how can he be so strong? Are you sure he's not a wizard?"

"Gin, we go through this every time we watch this," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Yes, and it makes even less sense each time."

"You're really a piece of work, aren't you?" he laughed, putting his arm around her.

…..

"Bloody freezing out there," Neville muttered as Hagrid let him into his hut.

"I 'spect we'll get at least six inches of snow tonight," Hagird said, shutting the door behind Neville.

"Lovely," Neville said. "Anyway, have you gotten a chance to tail Claridina's son today?"

"Almost," he sighed. "I saw him when I was in the castle talking ter McGonagall about my slug problem in me garden, but I couldn't get to him; he was too far away and a bunch of students were in me way. What about you?"

"I followed him after lunch," Neville said. "I was watching him and it looked like he had something in his bag. I was hoping I could get a glance at it when he got up, but he just went to the library."

"He didn't do anything there?"

"Not really," Neville sighed. "He was sort of harassing Alexandra, though. Poor girl, she looked terrified."

"There's a rotten kid every year," Hagrid said. "But I've got ter say; in all me years of teaching, I've never seen one as bad as him."

"Hopefully he'll slip up soon and let us catch him doing something so we can tell Harry," Neville said. "All this sneaking around is making me feel like I'm a student again."


	43. Chapter 43

"Easy does it with the marigold dew, Ms. Dursley," Professor Slughorn commented as he walked around the dungeon, looking at everyone's Glimmering Potion. "Too much and your potion will produce a glow that would blind any poor onlooker."

Alexandra attempted to spoon some of the dew out of her cauldron.

"Very good work, Mr. Weasley," Slughorn said, peering into Fred's cauldron. "I do reckon you get you skill with potions from your father. I imagine he has to be quite crafty in the field to create some of those novelties he sells at his shop. I must say, though, I've yet to have a student that's outperformed the infamous Harry Potter, though I daresay Ms. Brooklyn is going to give him a fair run for his money. Excellent potion there, my girl, best I've seen in years!"

He looked back over at Alexandra's feeble attempt. "No use trying to spoon it out, dear," he said. "No, I'm afraid the only way you're going get that dew out is with a bit of Evaposeptum. I believe there's some in the store cupboard-oh, no, the fourth years used the last bit of it the period before you. Let's see…ah-hah! I have a fresh bottle of the stuff sitting on my shelf across from my window. I'll just run and-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and Grace's cauldron spilled over, its contents flooding the floor as it began to glisten.

"Don't panic, don't panic," Slughorn said as the students jumped out of the way of the liquid. "The stuff's harmless! I'll have it cleaned up in no time." He turned back to Alexandra. "Perhaps it would be quicker for you to run up to my office yourself. You know the way, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded.

As Slughorn drew out his wand and headed over to the spill, Alexandra left the dungeon and headed upstairs to his office.

His office was just like she remembered it; cluttered with pictures of past students that had gone on to successful lives. There was a large basket of crystallized pineapple on his desk next to a fresh bottle of German brandy. She spotted the bottle of Evaposeptum on his shelf right away. She pocketed it and was about to head back to the dungeon when her eyes fell to a box next to the fireplace.

She remembered seeing the box last year when she was in here without Slughorn and finding a picture of her mother (although at the time she had not know of her relation). Without much thought to getting caught, Alexandra knelt down and looked through the box until she found her mother's picture at the bottom. She was wearing a scowl, and her long, blonde hair was thrown over her shoulders. Why would Slughorn have this picture though? She knew he would've had to have thought she would go onto be a noteworthy person to even bothering to have the picture, but seeing as she never went to Hogwarts and she couldn't exactly see her mother approaching Slughorn on the street to chat, she wondered how he could know her.

"There you are, Ms. Dursley," Slughorn said, stepping into his office. "I thought you lost your way; you were taking so long. Have you found the Ev-" he stopped talking when he saw the picture in her hand that she had not had enough time to hide.

"I-I-what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Alexandra said quickly. "I was just-just putting it back and-"

"You cannot judge me because I have that picture," Slughorn said, his eyes growing wide with fright. "She-I-she tricked me. I thought she was going to be something extraordinary, but she's just become a monster."

"She never went to Hogwarts, though," Alexandra said, standing up. "How did you meet her, Professor?"

Professor Slughorn didn't answer. He just stared at her with a glassy look.

"I'm sorry," Alexandra said. "It's-it's none of my business. I just-"

"She was a student," Slughorn said softly, sinking down into an armchair. "Not here, you're right. She went to Durmstrang, but she approached me one day in the Hogshead…it was the year I had just started up here again after Dumbledore had asked me…she said she had heard of me from one of her own professors at school…said he said I was best with potions since Jigger himself…she-she asked me to help her with her own potion making, and of course I agreed. I would meet with her three times a week in a room at the Three Broomsticks and-and I taught her everything I knew. Everything. But-but she was brilliant. I would teach her something and she would be able to make it ten times stronger. Her Sleeping Draughts were so strong that one drop could cause you to never wake up again. And then she started creating her own concoctions and I still helped her. She didn't make anything that could help anyone, though. She made potions that could leave scars so terrible; leave a man in worse shape than if he had had one of the Unforgivable Curses put on him. I asked her what she planned to do with these potions but-but she never told me. All she would do is thank me for all my help. And now here she is, using some of the very potions I helped her create against us all!"

Alexandra didn't know what to say as she watched the man bury his face into his hands and sob heavily.

"You-you didn't know," she said softly. "You didn't know what she was doing."

"No," he nodded. He looked up at Alexandra. "You must promise me that you will never tell anyone this."

"I-"

He seized the front of her robes and looked at her with an expression of desperation. "You must promise! Never tell anyone! I still cannot forgive myself for my first blunder, and I know I cannot forgive this one! My only comfort is knowing that only I know of this one! You must swear to me that you will never utter a word of what I have told you!"

"I-I swear," Alexandra answered shakily. "I'll never tell."

"Good," Slughorn said, relieved, releasing her robes. " Good…good."

He got to his feet and straightened his robes. "Very well, Ms. Dursley. We must be getting back to class. People will begin to wonder where we are."


	44. Chapter 44

"Harry, wake up!"

"Wha-?" Harry mumbled, groggily opening his eyes. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and saw Ron standing by the bed. "Ron, what are you doing here? Did something happen at the Ministry?"

"Huh? No, nothing like that. It's-"

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing in my room at six in the morning," he said, lying back down on his pillow.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sleepily, stirring beside him.

"You brother has finally cracked and is trying to wake me up at the crack of dawn on my first morning off in weeks," Harry said.

"You forgot, didn't you," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Forgot about what?" Harry said, burying his head in his pillow.

"The Cannons game! It starts at eight and we're taking the underground to the apperation point, so get up!"

"Oh, that's right," Harry said, suddenly wide-awake. He looked up at Ron and noticed he was wearing a horrible bright orange Cannons hat that clashed terribly with his hair. "Give me a minute to get dressed and then I'll get Lily up and-"

"Daddy, you're still in bed?" Lily exclaimed, barging into the bedroom, fully dressed in her orange Cannons T-shirt. "We're going to miss the game!"

"I've been telling him the same thing, Lil," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Relax, Lily," Harry chuckled. "We'll be on time."

"Well…okay," she said. "But hurry. Hugo keeps falling asleep on the couch."

"I'll never forgive you for turning her into a Cannons fan, Ronald," Ginny said, pulling the covers tighter around her body.

"Sure you're not coming, Gin?" Harry asked, grabbing a pair of jeans from the closet. "You love Quidditch matches."

"I do," Ginny agreed. "But seeing as the Cannons are playing the Knights, I highly doubt anyone will be seeing any _real_ Quidditch."

"They're finally playing a team with a worse record than theirs," Ron said proudly. "This could be the Cannons first win in decades!"

"Uh-huh," Ginny nodded, turning to her side. "Now then, if you two would kindly leave so I can actually go back to sleep until it's light outside, I'd appreciate that."

…..

"Best seats in the house, huh?" Ron grinned as him, Harry, Lily and Hugo climbed up the steps of the stadium to the top box. "We're able to see everything from here."

"You think they'll use Mickey Cooper as Seeker?" Lily asked, leaning over the side of the box to get a better look. "Or Henry Davis?"

"Davis, no doubt," Ron said. "He's come much closer to catching the snitch than Cooper has. The real question though is whether or not they're going to keep Lancer in as Keeper after that bludger incident last match."

"But their reserve is terrible!" Lily exclaimed. "He let in 40 goals when the Cannons played against the Yellow Jackets!"

"Seriously, Gin's going to kill you, Ron," Harry said, grinning.

"The Cannons are a great team," Ron defended. "She should be thrilled that Lily's a fan."

"Not when she played for the Harpies for ten years," Harry reminded him.

"I like the Harpies too," Lily stated. "I have a poster of them above my bed, remember?"

"It looks like it's going to rain," Hugo commented, looking up at he dark sky.

"That just adds even more excitement to the game," Ron said, anxiously peering through his omnioculars. "Game should be starting any minute."

"Harry, there you are."

Harry turned and saw Kingsley stepping into the box. "Could I have a word?"

"Er, sure," Harry nodded. He turned to Ron. "Keep an eye on Lily, will you?"

"Sure thing," Ron replied.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Kingsley led him down the steps and outside of the stadium.

"The three Aurors on duty have just alerted me of unusual activity," Kingsley said. "You're aware that they've been checking each and every person as they enter the stadium?"

"Of course," Harry nodded. "I placed them there myself. The three that are supposed to be on duty today are Carson, Liam, and Jones."

"Right, yes," Kingsley said. "And it was Carson that came to me and told me that they've detained a man about ten minutes ago."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Was he one of Claridina's followers?"

"That's what it looks like," Kingsley sighed. "All that we know for sure though is that he was caught with a whole vile of Athrimo potion in his bag."

Harry felt his blood grow cold. "Isn't that the potion that-"

"Its scent can kill in an instant," Kingsley nodded gravely. "And with a whole vile of it…it could've taken out the entire stadium and anyone around it within a mile radius."

Suddenly Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. "Kingsley," he said slowly. "What if…what if this was the plan? The plan that Draco told me about? I know he said it was supposed to take place at night but what if she changed her mind and-"

"That," Kingsley interrupted. "Is exactly what I'm afraid of."


	45. Chapter 45

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked as Harry hurried back up to the box. "They just announced that the match is canceled. Does that have anything to do with-"

"Yes," Harry muttered so Lily and Hugo couldn't hear him. "Go down to the front of the stadium with Kingsley. I'll take Lil and Hugo back to Ginny, since I'm assuming Hermione's gotten wind of this and is probably on her way over here now."

"Gotten wind of what, exactly?" Ron frowned.

"Kingsley will explain everything to you," Harry told him.

Ron nodded and rushed out of the box.

"We don't get to see the game?" Lily asked, looking up at her father.

"Afraid not, sweetheart," Harry said, taking her and Hugo's hands in his.

"How come, Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked.

"There were a few…complications," Harry said vaguely. "Don't worry; they're going to reschedule it, but right now I'm going to take you two home."

With a loud pop, Harry apperated back into his living room.

"The game can't be over already," Ginny said, coming out of the kitchen, still wearing her dressing gown. "Why are you home so soon? Where's Ron?"

"Lily, Hugo, why don't you go play those new gobstones I bought last week," Harry said to the two children. "They're upstairs on my dresser."

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny frowned as the kids rushed upstairs.

"The game was canceled," Harry said. "They think-they think they just caught one of Claridina's followers coming into the stadium."

"And you think it was the plan she's been working on?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing wide.

"It looks like it," Harry nodded. "I've got to get back there. I'll probably be home late tonight too."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Be careful out there, Harry."

….

"Check this out," James said, rushing over to the Gryffindor table. He slammed a copy of the _Daily Prophet _onto the table.

"What is it?" Fred asked, swallowing his bacon.

"My dad just sent it to me," James replied. "Go on then, read it."

Fred picked up the paper. Alexandra and Alanna, who were sitting on both sides of him, looked over his shoulder as well.

"_Mayhem struck at yesterday's Cannons vs. Knights match,"_ Fred read. _"When a middle-aged wizard was caught trying to smuggle a large vile of Athrimo potion into the stadium."_

"I've read about that!" Alanna exclaimed. "It's considered one of the most deadly potions in existence! It's very, very complicated to make, though. I doubt even Slughorn could get it just right."

"What's so deadly about it?" Alexandra asked.

"It kills if it's inhaled," she explained. "And a single drop of it can take out a whole room filled with people. I don't even want to think about how much damage a whole vile could do."

"Keep reading," James told Fred.

"_The name of the suspect has not yet been released,"_ Fred continued. "_But it has been confirmed that he is in custody and is currently being interrogated at the Ministry. It is also suspected that this man is a worker of the wanted witch Claridina Wretermoust, although she herself was not spotted at the stadium. 'The Ministry of Magic has not yet linked these two individuals together,' said Hermione Granger, a representative from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 'Until we have more proof, we can not confirm any such conclusions.'. The Cannons vs. Knights match was of course canceled, and will be rescheduled for a further date."_

"They're lucky they caught him," Alanna said once Fred had finished reading.

"Claridina had to have sent him," Fred said firmly.

"Exactly what I said," James nodded. "She couldn't risk showing her own face so she sent one of her followers to do the deed."

"They haven't confirmed that yet," Alanna reminded them.

"Oh come on, Alanna," Fred said. "How many other wizards or witches do you think would want to take out an entire stadium?"

"Well, maybe-"

"Look over at her son," James said, interrupting the two. "Doesn't seem too upset that they're accusing him mother."

Alexandra looked over at Wretermoust, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating his eggs, looking rather unruffled at the many whispers and glances he was getting from students all around the hall who had the _Prophet_ open in front of them. Quite the contrary, actually, he seemed rather pleased.

"I think I'd be a bit upset if one of my mum's evil plans had gone south," Fred muttered under his breath.

"He's probably fuming inside," James said. "I'm going to go find Rose and Louis and show them this. I'll see you lot later."

Alexandra looked back over at Wretermoust, with his calm, cool expression. Something didn't seem right…she couldn't place exactly what it was, but something about the way he was acting gave her an eerie feeling.


	46. Chapter 46

"Don't know why we're practicing so hard," Fred said darkly as him and Alanna plopped down at Alexandra's table by the fireplace. "We're only going against Hufflepuff."

"They're not as terrible as everyone thinks this year," Alanna pointed out. "They just got a new Keeper, and from what I've heard he's pretty good."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Fred shrugged.

"Where's James?" Alexandra asked. "He usually comes up from practice with you."

"Think he stopped by the owlrey," Fred replied. "He's been trying to get his dad to tell him more about that whole incident at the Cannons match."

"It's been almost a month," Alanna frowned. "Don't they know anything by now?"

"James said his dad said that they had trouble questioning the guy that had the potion," Fred said.

"Trouble?" Alexandra repeated. "What sort of trouble?"

"Trouble as in Veritaserum didn't do anything."

"What's Veritaserum?" Alexandra asked.

"It's a potion that forces you to tell the truth about whatever someone asks you," Alanna explained. "But I didn't think there was any way of beating it."

"If he works for Claridina, I'm sure she taught him some way of doing it," Fred shrugged. "Maybe she gave him a potion that counteracts the Veritaserum right before he headed to the stadium."

"That would have to be a strong potion," Alanna said. "Do you really think Claridina could make something like that?"

"If she's good enough with potions, I'm sure her twisted mind could," Fred said.

Alexandra almost opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped herself. She was going to tell them that Claridina _was_ gifted with potions; Slughorn had told her so himself. But then she remembered her promise…

"I suppose it would be possible," she said carefully.

"It's a shame they couldn't get anything out of that bloke," Fred sighed. "He could've led them right to Claridina."

"Yeah," Alexandra nodded. "It's a shame."

…

"_Prophet_'s having a field day," Harry said, tossing a copy of the paper onto Ron's desk as he entered their office. "Still flooding the front page with different versions of the whole Athrimo story."

"You think everyone would get sick of reading the same thing every day," Ron said. "But no, I guess the public loves a good panic story…"

"Wonder why none of the articles have mentioned the fact that we couldn't get any information out of the guy," Harry said.

"Clearly the paper won't let Rita have a go at writing the story," Ron said. He opened the paper. "Excellent; the Cannons game is rescheduled for this Saturday at noon."

"Too bad I'm on duty," Harry sighed. "You mind taking Lily with you and Hugo?"

"No, that's fine," Ron nodded.

"We're going to have to triple security at the stadium," Harry said. "I suppose I should go talk to Hermione about stationing a few members of the Hit Squad there as well. Just for extra precaution."

"Good thinking," Ron said. "And I still have to finish up the paperwork on this whole thing…where's Teddy? Think I could just shove it off on him?"

"He's downstairs," Harry said. "I let him sit in on that interrogation of the witch who tried to hex that school bus that kept parking by her house."

"Sure he's enjoying that," Ron grinned. "Well, guess I'll slug through this paperwork myself then. Kingsley said he needs it on his desk by five."

"Enjoy yourself, mate," Harry laughed.

He took the lift to Hermione's floor and entered her office.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione greeted him, looking up from the parchment she was scribbling on at her desk.

"Hey," Harry replied. "What are you working on?"

"Just proof-reading something for Wendy to bring to Kingsley," she answered. She placed her quill down. "Have you seen the _Prophet _yet?"

"There's nothing new in it," Harry shrugged. "It's got to be making Claridina mad, though, if she's reading it….seeing more headlines each day about her plan crumpling."

Hermione sighed. "Harry…I-I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that whole thing."

He frowned. "Okay…what's up?"

"It's just," she started. "Something about this whole thing has been…I don't know, sort of bothering me."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Sure, we haven't caught Claridina yet, but the fact that we caught her follower before he got a chance to expose the whole stadium to that potion is a step in the right direction. I mean, the way Draco was talking, that plan was supposed to be big; she had been planning it for some time."

"Yes, I know," Hermione nodded. "We were all thinking it would be the beginning of her rise to power."

"So why is this bothering you then?" Harry asked.

"Because," Hermione said. "It was just…to simple."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Harry," she said. "Is that this woman has successfully evaded the Ministry for months now; she's proven more than once that she knows magic that would make even Dumbledore astounded. And she's smart, Harry. Why would she put that vile of Athrimo in her followers bag to bring into the studio when she had to have known Aurors would check it before he got in. And like you said, she's been planning this for months. Why would she trust anyone but herself to do the deed? Harry, I'm-I'm starting to wonder whether or not this was the plan she's been working so hard on."

Harry sunk down in the chair across from her desk. "Why didn't I see that?"

"It's just a theory," Hermione said quickly. "I could be wrong."

"You're never, wrong, Hermione," Harry said. "It makes perfect sense, now that I think about it…"

"But what I don't understand is why she would go to all that trouble to have one of her followers bring that vile of Athrimo into the stadium if she knew he would get caught," Hermione said.

"Me neither," Harry said. "But I'm sure she's got her reasons…."


	47. Chapter 47

"The Ministry seems to be rather pleased with itself," Claridina said, tossing the _Prophet_ into the fire.

"They all believe they've bested you," Draco said. "Fools; as if you'd ever be defeated so simply."

"They'll pay for their ignorance in due time," Claridina said. "Now then, Draco, have you had any luck with that task I gave you?"

"Yes, I have," he nodded. "It's coming along well."

"Good, good," Claridina nodded. "You've been proving yourself most admirably, Draco. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco said, bowing his head.

"You may leave now," Claridina said. "Report back here tomorrow and be prepared to give me further details on your progress."

"Yes, of course," he said.

Claridina turned back the her cauldron as Draco exited the room. The smoke framed her face as she inhaled the aroma. Let the Ministry believe they had thwarted her; that's what she had wanted after all. It would backfire on them all in good time.

….

"Make sure you put these on," Colton Axten, a wizard from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, said, handing Harry, Ron and Hermione masks much like muggle doctors wore. "Just in case anything gets through your bubblehead charm."

"How are you lot doing on figuring out more about this potion?" Harry asked as they were led into a small room.

"It's tough," Colton sighed. "Almost nothing is known about this potion, other than it's deadly and damn near impossible to brew correctly."

"Claridina's gifted with potions," Ron said.

"What have you found out so far?" Hermione asked.

"Only that the mushroom spores that were used in this were picked fresh," he replied. "Not purchased from an Apothecary."

"We've been suspecting she's been hiding around some sort of woodsy area for some time," Harry nodded.

"The muggle ministries keep tabs on which regions deadly varieties of mushrooms grow in," Hermione said. "I'll have someone look into that and maybe we can narrow down our searching field."

"Won't do us any good if she's put half the amount of protective charms around her hideout as we used when we on the run," Ron muttered.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to be able to tell you anything else useful from this," Colton sighed, looking into the cauldron where the Athrimo was. It was protected by a large bubble. "We've had to two potion masters come in so far, but they haven't been able to tell us anything."

"Thanks," Harry sighed. "You know how you're going to dispose of it?"

"Department of Mysteries is fielding that," Colton answered. "They're rather good of making things disappear and never come back."

"Right," Harry nodded. "We'll see you around."

"Scary to think about how good that woman is with potions," Ron said as the three left the room, removing their bubblehead charms and masks.

"There's barely anything written in any of the 26 potion books I've looked in," Hermione sighed. "All I've found is that the potion has only been reportedly brewed once."

"When?" Harry asked.

"In 1659," she replied. "A Mutton Grendwinch brewed a small dosage and tried to unleash it on a muggle school house. Luckily he hadn't checked his calendar in some time and didn't realize he went to the school house on Christmas, so of course there was no one there, and the only person who breathed it in and died was him."

"There's only one person who I can think of that would be any help to us," Harry sighed, leaning against a wall. "And he's dead."

"Snape?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded.

"He was brilliant with potions," Harry said. "Even though he never really wanted to teach it. Plus he made all those edits in my old book."

"Too bad it burned in that fire," Ron said. "Now there's no way of getting any insight from him."

"Well…" Hermione said. "There might be…I'd have to do some digging around, but I doubt it would be too hard…"

"What exactly are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you once I find it," Hermione said. "I've got to get back to my office right now, though."

"Not this rubbish again!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione rushed off towards the lift. He turned to Harry. "You'd think after being married for nearly fourteen years she'd be a bit more willing to tell me these things."

"Wishful thinking there, mate," Harry said.


	48. Chapter 48

Alexandra hastily closed yet another potions book. For the past weeks since she had heard of the Athrimo incident in the paper, she had been trying to find out just a little bit more about it. She couldn't explain why; not even to herself. Yet so far she had had little success; she had consulted every book about potions in the library, and the most she had been able to find was a tiny blurb every now and then that just told her what she had already been told by Alanna.

She looked across the library at the restricted section and wondered if she wouldn't have any more luck if she were to search in there. But of course that would either require her to get permission from a teacher or to sneak in there, and quite frankly she didn't feel that she would have luck with either. She sighed. There had to be just one other book that she had access to that could give her just a bit more insight into this potion.

And then it hit her. There was.

Alexandra saw the image of the charred book in the Room of Requirements in her mind. That was one potions book she had yet to look in…perhaps she'd have a bit more luck with that.

She looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes before she was supposed to be out in the Quidditch Pitch to watch Gryffindor play Hufflepuff. Perhaps if she hurried, she could make it just in time…

…

"Now that we've just apperated clear across the continent," Ron said, letting go of Hermione's hand as the two of them and Harry apperated onto a hilltop. "Would you mind telling us exactly where we are?"

"Spinner's End," Hermione replied, looking at a small slip of parchment. "And we didn't apperate across the continent. We're still in England."

"Spinner's End?" Harry repeated. "That's not where-"

"This is where Snape grew up," Hermione said softly.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, looking around. "Not exactly a cheerful place."  
>"Yes, well, Snape wasn't exactly a cheerful person was he," she sighed. She pointed to a small run-down cottage at the base of the hill. "That's where he lived. I was thinking that maybe if we searched the place, we could find some sort of book or some notes that could tell us more about the Athrimo potion."<p>

"That's brilliant," Ron said.

"Yeah, good work, Hermione," Harry nodded.

The three hiked down the hill in silence. When they reached the house, Hermione performed a quick spell to make sure it was indeed empty.

"Alohamora," Harry said, pointing his wand at the rusty lock on the front door. It clicked open and he gently pushed the door open.

"Looks like nobody's been in here in years," Ron coughed as a storm of dust greeted them as they walked into the place.

"Nobody _has_, Ron," Hermione reminded him.

"This looks like the kitchen," Harry commented, looking around at the piles of dusty dishes. There was a bottle of red wine covered with cobwebs that sat on the counter.

"Let's try to find a library or something," Hermione said.

They walked into the next room, which appeared to be a sitting room.

"This whole place could be a library," Harry said, looking around at the rows of shelves, each crammed with numerous books.

"Most of them look like they're about the Dark Arts," Ron said. "Well that fits, I suppose. He had to school up or Voldemort would've seen right through him."

"There has to be some potions books around here somewhere," Hermione said, looking through the titles on the shelves. "Let's just look go through these and see if we find anything."

The three of them busied themselves for close to an hour as they searched through the books, though they were careful to put them back exactly where they had found them.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said.

"Did you find something?" Harry asked, looking up from one of the books.

"Sort of," he replied. "It's not about the potion, but you'd still want to see it, I think."

Harry walked across the room towards him. "What is it?"

"I found it behind all the books," Ron explained, handing over a wooden box. "Go on. Have a look."

Harry opened the lid and found many old, faded pictures. They were all of a young girl and boy, no older then maybe ten years old, but Harry recognized the girl at once.

"That's my mum," he whispered. "And the boy…that would be Snape."

"That's got to be the only time I've seen him smile," Ron said. "Other than when he was making us miserable in Potions class, of course."

"Lily really looks like her," Hermione said softly, looking over Harry's shoulders. "The hair, the face…"

"He kept these after all those years," Harry said. "He never stopped loving her."

He closed the lid and slid the box into his pocket. "Come on; let's keep looking."

And so for another hour there was absolute silence as they continued to go through the books, trying desperately to find any mention of the Athrimo potion. Then, finally, Hermione cried, "I think I've found something!"

"Show us," Ron said as him and Harry rushed to her side.

"There's a whole section of this book dedicated to talking about it," Hermione said, leafing through the pages. "Far more than what the other books had combined."

"Why's the head of the page circled?" Harry frowned. "And this page…it looks like the end of it has been folded down and bookmarked."

"He's right," Ron nodded. "But-But he didn't make this potion, did he? I mean, if he did, wouldn't it have been for Voldemort? And Voldemort never used it."

"No, he didn't," Harry said. "He didn't use much of any potion…"

"Maybe it's circled because Snape wanted to find out more about it," Hermione suggested. "And the page could be folded down because he ended his reading here and didn't want to lose his place."

"Could be," Harry agreed. "But that's an awfully big coincidence, don't you think?"

"Don't tell me we've got to try to figure this out too," Ron moaned. "It was hard enough finding the book; now we've got to interpret the way it was handled? That's going to be near impossible seeing as the owner is dead."

"Wait a minute…" Harry said thoughtfully. "What about his portrait at Hogwarts?"

"What about it?" Ron frowned.

"Well what if we were to go and ask it why this page is marked?" Harry said.

"That's not a bad idea," Hermione nodded. "You'd have to get permission from McGonagall, of course."

"She'd let us," Ron said. "And if not we could get Kingsley to wave us right in anyway!"

"Do you think we could go there now?" Harry asked.

"We should wait until tomorrow," Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It's late, and I feel she'd be more willing to let us into her office earlier in the day."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed.

"In the meantime, I'll read what this book has to say about the potion," Hermione said. "And by the look of the other potions listed in this book, I can't say it will be too pleasant…you couldn't believe some of the potions in here; they make some curses looks tame!"

"And unfortunately," Harry sighed. "I'll bet Claridina knows every last one."


	49. Chapter 49

Alexandra pushed the door to the Room of Requirements open and stepped in. It was just like she remembered it; a charred mess of ashes and scattered remains of items that had once been housed here. Finding the burnt book, Alexandra gently picked it up and settled herself down on the floor, ignoring the ash stains that appeared on her jeans. She flipped to the index of the book and anxiously searched for the word 'Athrimo', but found nothing.

Something kept her from closing the book in defeat, though. Something was telling her to keep searching through the book. Alexandra turned the pages, scanning each one desperately for any sign of something helpful.

She was about halfway through the book when she finally caught sight of it. Scribbled in tiny writing in the corner of a page about making a wart-removing potion was the word 'Athrimo'. Alexandra felt her heart beat faster as she began to read the squished paragraph beneath it.

_Athrimo potion hasn't been concocted in years; very difficult. Takes two moon cycles to complete. If brewed, keep away from Mandrake leaves; they will absorb the potion if placed in the brew._

Then, in almost unreadable writing, the word 'Mastered' was written underneath. Alexandra frowned. Did that mean that the Half-Blood Prince who had made all the notes in this book actually knew how to make the potion? He must've been very skilled, if that was the case. Alexandra looked in the front cover of the book for a date, but found nothing. By the looks of the book, it must've been very old. Maybe whoever this Prince was had used this book in school when he went to Hogwarts as a student. They might be pretty old by now, but there was a good chance he could still be alive, wasn't there? She knew that wizards could live far longer than muggles could. But finding someone with only a school nickname? That would be hard, if not impossible.

For a second she contemplated going to Slughorn with this book. Perhaps he would've taught a student who called himself the Half Blood Prince. He had been here for years, hadn't he? Except for those almost two decades when that Snape fellow had taken over, of course. Somehow, though, she didn't think Slughorn would be too willing to help her. Ever since that day when he had confessed to her that she had taught Claridina while she was at school, he had been avoidant of her; barely making any comment on her potions in class and refusing to make eye contact with her.

No, it looked like if she wanted to find out who the Half Blood Prince was, she was going to have to do it herself.

…..

"There you are," Fred said, walking into the Gryffindor common room with Alanna and James. "Didn't you come to the match?"

Alexandra suddenly remembered that she was supposed to go down to the Quidditch pitch to see the match against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She had gotten so sidetracked after her visit to the Room of Requirement, though, that it completely slipped her mind.

"I dozed off," she lied quickly. "I was planning on just taking a ten minute nap, but I guess I was too out to wake myself up. I only just woke up."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," James sighed. "We lost."

"Embarrassing game, really," Fred nodded, sitting down in an armchair. "140-200."

"That's not too bad," Alexandra said. "Only a sixty point margin."

"Which is exactly what they needed to slip into second place and push us to third," Alanna said. "If we lose to Ravenclaw, we're done, and if Hufflepuff wins against Slytherin by more than sixty points, we're done."

"That's rough," Alexandra said sympathetically. "Too bad."

"We'll be fine," Alanna said, pulling on a smile as she sat down next to Alexandra. "What are all these books?"

"Just a little background information for my History of Magic essay," she said quickly.

"_Famous Wizards of the 20__th__ century,_" James read, picking up one of the books. "_Known Potion Masters and their Contributions_, _Europe's Top Brewers_, who are you looking for in these?"

"Yeah, we don't have to write about any potion masters," Fred nodded. "We're learning about the trading restrictions of foreign bewitched goods."

"Yes, I know," she said. "But I heard that next week Professor Binns is going to have us start looking at potion brewers and I just wanted to get ahead."

"Why?" James said, looking disgusted.

"I think that's a very smart idea," Alanna said approvingly. "Maybe I should do that as well."

"You two are sick," Fred said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to go shower," James said, getting up. "Before I hear any more of this rubbish."

"Suppose we should as well," Alanna said to Fred. "We're covered in dirt and sweat."

As her friends headed out of the common room, Alexandra picked up _Europe's Top Brewers_ and opened it back to where she had left off. If the Half Blood Prince was so extraordinary with potions, he had to be in one of these books somewhere, right? So far, though, all she had found were a bunch of old men who were famous for making medical remedies and other potions of the sort. She had yet to come across anyone who seemed to fit her idea of the Prince.


	50. Chapter 50

"You want to do _what_?"

"Just talk to him for a few minutes," Harry pleaded to McGonagall. "It's very important."

"Please, professor," Hermione said. "It's about the Athrimo potion."

"And you think Severus could help you with that?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, we do," Harry nodded. "You've worked with him; you know how brilliant he was with potions."

"Of course he was brilliant," McGonagall agreed. "However…can you be sure he'll be willing to help you?"

"He was on our side nineteen years ago," Harry said firmly. "He won't be switching sides now."

"Very well," McGonagall nodded. "You have my permission. I'd take you up to the office myself but I was just on my way to deal with Peeves. Seems he's gotten a hold of some suits of armor…"

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly.

"Password's 'Ice Mice'," she said curtly as she headed away in the other direction.

"You know, mate, she does have a point," Ron said as the three started towards the gargoyle they knew hid the headmaster's office. "Just because Snape was on our side nineteen years ago doesn't mean he's all of the sudden our best friend. Sure, I don't believe he's going to go run off to a portrait frame in Claridina's hideout and start helping her, but do you really think he's going to help us? I mean, we're no Dumbledores."

"We'll just have to hope for the best," Harry said.

When they reached the gargoyle, they gave the password and stepped onto the spiral staircase that appeared before them. They climbed until the reached the door with McGonagall's name on it.

The one occasion prior to this when Harry had been in McGonagall's office, Snape's portrait had been empty, as had Dumbledore's. Fortunately, though, when he pushed open the door today, he saw the familiar face of the greasy-haired man with the hooked nose sitting in his canvas. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered, his eyes gave the slightest of flickers,

"Er, hello," Harry said hesitantly, stepping in front of Snape's portrait.

Snape didn't reply.

"Um, well, I don't-I don't know if you hear about what's going on outside the castle too much from McGonagall," Harry started. "But there's some awful things going on out there."

Again, Snape remained silent. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, who both gave him urging looks.

"There's another dark wizard coming to power," Harry went on. "Or rather, a witch. Her name is-"

"-Claridina Wretermoust," Snape finished, finally speaking in his soft, oily voice.

"You have heard of her then," Harry said. "Brilliant. Well, she's getting really powerful, and I don't know if you know this, but she's rather good with potions. More than good, really; she's unbelievable. That's how she's leaving her mark, and that's her biggest weapon."

"She was remarkable back when she was young as well," Snape said coldly.

"You-you knew her when she was young?"

"She stayed at the Malfoy mansion," Snape said. "She was hand-selected to study the Dark Arts first hand."

"Right, right," Harry nodded. "Draco did mention that."

"She tried to persuade me to help her with creating her own blends," Snape continued. "But I was far to busy for the likes of a silly young girl so I refused. I heard it in passing that she was going out to another for lessons, however."

"Do you know who?" Harry asked.

"No. It was of no importance to me."

"Right, well," Harry nodded. "She makes her own brews, and she also succeeded in making a large vile of Athrimo."

Snape looked up.

"She didn't get a chance to use it," Harry said quickly. "She placed the bottle with one of her followers and sent him to a Quidditch match to release it, but the Ministry caught him before he got the chance. There's almost nothing known about the potion, and when we tried to find some more information, we had no luck. So we-we realized that you were our only hope. We visited your home in Spinner's End and-"

"You trespassed in my home?"

"We're sorry," Hermione said. "But it was all we could think of."

"We only looked at the books in the living room," Harry assured him, trying to push the box they had found of him and his mother to the back of his mind. "And we did find something helpful in one of them."

Snape just stared at him.

"In the book, though," Harry continued. "The part about the Athrimo…it was marked. And circled."

"And you assume it was my doing?" Snape asked.

"It was your house."

Snape nodded.

"Why was it marked?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't answer. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were standing behind Harry.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "Let's wait outside."

"What? Why?" Ron frowned.

"Just come on," she said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the office.

"Why was it marked?" Harry asked again.

"The Dark Lord," Snape spoke slowly. "Was very gifted."

Harry frowned, but didn't say anything.

"He heard about Athrimo," Snape said. "And he ordered me to make an entire cauldron of it."

"When was this?" Harry asked.

"During his second reign," Snape replied. "Right after he rose again. He wanted something deadly that he could use but would still allow him to remain out of the Ministry's radar. He knew about Athrimo from that blubbering fool Slughorn; probably told him about it over a bottle of wine."

"So you made it?" Harry asked.

"I did what he ordered me to," Snape said. "His plan was to release it at the Ministry and then begin his takeover."

"What went wrong then?" Harry frowned.

"As I said, the Dark Lord was very gifted," Snape went on. "Cruel, evil, unforgiving, yes. But gifted. No on can or will ever deny that. But the Athrimo potion was practically unheard of even then. All he had learned from Slughorn while he was at school here was that it was the deadliest potion to date. He didn't know how to destroy it."

"It can be destroyed?"

"A handful of mandrake leaves will soak away all the poison that makes the brew so deadly," Snape nodded. "I figured that out during my school days, but even great Potion Masters have not yet found it out. I slipped the leaves into the potion and all that remained was water."

"But wasn't Voldemort mad?"

"Of course the Dark Lord was mad," Snape snapped. "I was punished most severely for failing to make the potion successfully."

Harry could only imagine what sort of torture Snape had to endure for that doing. He admired the man, though, for going to such lengths to assure that the potion was destroyed.

"In the end, however," Snape continued. "Before the Dark Lord could force me to re-make the potion, I persuaded him that the use of the potion would've been…unwise."

"Unwise?" Harry frowned.

"I explained to him that the use of the potion to take out the entire Ministry would not work in his best interest," Snape nodded. "If the entire Ministry fell, we could no longer cover up that he was back, and Dumbledore would not continue to be thought of as a sham. In no time other Ministries in the continent would unite and he would have to face them all before he had gotten a chance to get back the entirety of his followers."

"He never did anything else with potions, though, even after he was discovered at the Ministry that night," Harry pointed out.

"I managed to convince him that the true way to accumulate real terror was to stick to his spells: killing curses, torture and the like. Potions took time and were far to clean."

Harry nodded. "You saved a lot of people. If Voldemort did have access to that potion and took out the Ministry back then, it wouldn't have mattered about the other countries and you know that."

Snape just looked at Harry with his cold eyes.

"You've helped us a lot," Harry said. "Thank you. I'll just-er, go now."

Snape gave a short nod. Harry turned to head out of the office, but before he left, he stopped in front of the frame where Dumbledore's portrait hung. The frame was empty though. Harry opened his mouth to ask about his whereabouts, but before he could, Snape said, "He visits his sister's portrait at the Hog's Head often, from what I gather."

Harry nodded, and then without a word, he walked out of the office.

"Well?" Ron asked as Harry shut the door behind him. "What did he have to tell you that was so important that he had to kick us out to tell you?"

"I'll explain later," Harry. "We should be getting back to the Ministry."

"He's right," Hermione said as Ron opened his mouth to protest. "We'll talk when we get back."

As Harry followed the other two out of the castle, back towards Hogsmeade, he wondered just where him and all the others would've been now if they didn't have Snape. His contributions to the downfall of Voldemort had been immensely significant, and even though Snape clearly wanted to keep the number of people who knew that low, Harry knew the man would always be a hero.


	51. Chapter 51

Alexandra crammed as many books as she could into her bag and piled the remaining into her arms as she headed out of the library. She'd been there since dinner had ended, trying to find any mention of The Prince, but had no luck.

She tried to hurry back to the common room as fast as she could manage, but under the weight of the books, it was rather difficult to walk even at a normal pace. She was turning the corner when she felt herself collide with another body.

"Sorry," she said as the books tumbled out of her hand.

"It's all right."

Alexandra was surprised to see Rose, who was kneeling down to start helping her pick up the books.

"Thanks," Alexandra said, getting down as well.

"Checked out half the library, did you?" Rose smiled kindly. "Thought I was the only one around here who did that."

"Yes, well, I'm trying to find something," Alexandra replied.

"About potions, I'm guessing?" she said, looking at the titles of the books.

"Yes."

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help you."

Alexandra pondered this for a moment. It was no secret that Rose was incredibly smart; perhaps even smarter than Alanna, which was definitely saying something. Would she know of the Half-Blood Prince? Maybe she had come across it in one of the hundreds of books she had read. But at the same time, she sort of wanted to keep the Prince to herself. Besides, she had gone through many books herself and had found nothing; what were the odds that Rose had found him in one of her books anyway?

"Just a little background on a potion Slughorn mentioned in class," Alexandra said. "And I'm positive that one of these books have it. Thanks, though."

"No problem," Rose said. "Good luck. Have you seen Albus, by the way? Him and I were supposed to meet here an hour ago to visit Hagrid, but it seems like he forgot…probably hanging out with Scorpius again."

"Er, no, I haven't seen him," Alexandra said. "I'll tell him you're looking for him if I see him on the way up, though."

When she got back up to the common room, Alexandra was happy to see that it was nearly empty. A few groups of students huddled around the fireplace playing gobstones, but everyone else seemed to have retired to bed early. She found herself a table by a window and spread the books out among it. Fred and Alanna would be back within an hour from Quidditch practice, which meant she had that long to peacefully peruse the books until they returned. The hour seemed to fly by, though, and by the time the portrait door swung open and Fred and Alanna and the other members of the team walked in, she had only gotten a chance to go through two books.

"Savannah's scheduled practice everyday this week," Fred moaned, throwing himself into a chair across from Alexandra.

"Well she's losing a whole week of practice next week when half of the team's going to be gone for the spring holiday," Alanna reminded him.

"Are you both staying here over the break?" Alexandra asked. She knew she was. Her father had written her the week before to tell her that their house was going to be fumigated that week and he was going to have to stay in a tiny hotel where it was barely large enough for one person, let alone two.

"Nah, I'm staying at James's house," Fred said. "With my sister. Our parents are visiting my Uncle Charlie in Romania."

"I'll be here," Alanna smiled. She looked at the pile of books. "How many books did you take from the library?"

"Just some that looked helpful," Alexandra shrugged.

"All this for just a little background in potions?" Fred frowned. "Seems like the whole history of the thing if you ask me."

"I'm just reading pieces from each," she explained.

"Are they at least helpful?" Alanna asked.

"More or less," Alexandra replied.

"Why don't you just ask Slughorn about whatever potion's giving you trouble?" Fred asked. "It would save you all this stress."

"I-I sort of want to find it on my own," Alexandra said.

"Suit yourself," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "I'm heading to bed. See you guys at breakfast."

"Are you coming up to bed too?" Alanna asked. "Or are you going to stay down here and read some more?"

"I think I'm done for tonight, actually," she yawned.

"You know," Alanna said as Alexandra stuffed some of the books back into her bag. "You've spending a lot of time reading lately."

"You read a lot too," Alexandra pointed out.

"Yes," Alanna nodded. "But, well, you've never been too interested in potions before."

"So?" Alexandra said, almost defensively. "I've decided I wanted to get better at it. You see how my potions are always sloppy compared to yours and Fred's."

Alanna shrugged. "Okay. I was just wondering if there was maybe another reason why you were reading all these books."

"There isn't," she said firmly. She stuffed the last of the books into her bag. "Good night."

And with that she headed up to her dormitory, leaving Alanna standing alone in the common room.

….

"Snape was right about the Mandrake leaves," Hermione said, walking into Harry and Ron's office. "All that's left of the Athrimo potion is a cauldron of water."

"Well at least we know how to destroy it now," Harry said. "Problem is, if it's already been released into the air, the leaves won't be of much help."

"It would be hard for Claridina to gather up the ingredients to make another batch, though," Ron pointed out. "They're so hard to come by it probably took her months just to make the first batch."

"You're right, I don't think Claridina's going to try anything for awhile," Harry nodded. "But unfortunately, she's more dangerous when she's quiet."


	52. Chapter 52

Harry yawned as he padded downstairs. It was five in the morning and the sky was still dark with night. He flicked on the lights of his living room, pulled one of the armchairs close to the fire and sat down. After nearly half an hour the flames of the fireplace suddenly began to glow green, and Draco's head appeared.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Draco said, coughing through the smoke. "Claridina was in this room later than usual, and I wanted to wait a good hour after she went to bed to make sure she was asleep."

"That's fine," Harry said. "How are you doing there?"

"She's definitely putting more and more trust in me," Draco replied. "That's one big difference between her and Voldemort, anyway."

"What's been going on with her?" Harry asked.

"That stunt at the Quidditch game was planned," Draco said at once. "She knew he would be caught."  
>"We know," Harry nodded. "But why did she do it?"<p>

Draco frowned. "I thought that was obvious. She needed to distract the Ministry. She noticed more Auror's being placed on duty at big events, and she figured that you suspected something…"

"She's right. Ever since you told us about that plan of hers we've been tightening security everywhere."

"Yes, well, she was hoping you and the Ministry would lighten the security after that whole incident. She was thrown back a bit when you didn't, but she's still convinced she can beat you and everyone."

Harry nodded. "So her real plan…how's that coming along?"

Draco's face grew grave. "It's almost done."

"What is it?" Harry asked frantically. "Do you have any-"

"She may trust me," Draco said. "But she's still secretive. There are five of us, and each of us was assigned one task to carry out, and none of knows the others. We're forbidden to speak about it with each other. She'll kill us if we do, and trust me, she'll know if we do."

"What's your part then?" Harry asked.

"To train Thestrals."

"What?"

"They're not normal Thestrals, though," he said, his eyes growing wide. "Not the ones we had at Hogwarts. These aren't gentle. They eat human flesh, they crave blood and will attack to get it. I had to keep them in restrains while I was working with them; stunning spells don't work with them."

"But what exactly were you training them to do?"

"A week ago she gave me a list of witches and wizards who I'm supposed to train them to recognize and hunt," Draco said softly. "You show the Thestrals a picture of the person and then whip it over and over again until it forms a negative association."

"Who's on the list?" Harry asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Kingsley, McGonagall, the headmasters of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and other schools throughout the continent, the muggle prime minister…you."

Harry nodded. He suspected as much.

"And Granger and Weasley as well," Draco said. "And all of your Aurors. There's another list she's working on, but I haven't seen it yet."

"So she's going to try to take over the ministry then?" Harry said, trying not to picture the terrifying creatures. "And the schools?"

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"We _can_ kill these Thestrals, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they can't survive a killing curse," Draco said. "They're bloody fast, though, so you'd better have good aim."

"That's fine if they attack at the Ministry, there are plenty people there is trained for combat like that, but at the schools? The muggle ministry? They wouldn't stand a chance. I'm going to have to pull Aurors from patrolling the streets and place in each of those places. Now, are you sure you don't know about the other parts of the plan?"

"I've heard only bits and pieces in passing," Draco said. "But none of it makes too much sense, but from what I gather, someone's attempting to infiltrate Gringotts, and then another person is working with fire."

Harry nodded. "That's all?"

"I've heard her mention Hogsmeade a few times too," Draco said. "But I could never get close enough to hear any details on that."

"The schools, the Ministry, Hogsmeade, and Gringotts is in Diagon Alley…it seems like she's taking over every major place."

Draco nodded. "She's said that it's going to be a new era soon, and that nobody, not even the Boy Who Lived, can stop her."


	53. Chapter 53

With much of the castle empty, Alexandra found it far easier to search the library without having to think up excuses every five minutes as to what she was doing. Spring holiday had begun four days ago, and Alexandra was spending most of her days in the library. Alanna, who of course had stayed at the castle over the break as well, would stop by her table from time to time, but there was little to no conversation between the girls, as Alexandra would barely look up from her books, so Alanna would get up and say goodbye after only a few minutes.

Unfortunately, though, even with the peace and the solitude the depopulated school allowed Alexandra, she had yet to find out anything about the Prince. She wasn't going to have that many more chances for success either, she realized, since she had gone through nearly every single potion book in the library with no success. She glanced over at the gated off Restricted Section and longed to stroll through those shelves. Perhaps if she came up with a good enough explanation, she could persuade a teacher to write her a note to grant her permission to go in there. She'd have to wait until classes started again, however, unless she asked Hagrid. Hagrid was certain to ask questions, though, and she didn't feel like she could stomach lying to him. Maybe if she went down to Slughorn's office he would give her a note; he _had_ been ignoring her ever since that incident in his office several weeks ago, but maybe he would figure this would assure her silence. She remembered, though, that Slughorn was not at Hogwarts right now; he was apparently vacationing with a former student who was now a successful wine maker.

She let out a sigh. It seemed as if she had reached a dead end. Maybe there was just going to be no finding out who this Half-Blood Prince was. _He was just a name in an old potions book anyway; _she tried to reason with herself. _Just because he wrote down all those spells and those notes about the Athrimo potion doesn't guarantee he was brilliant. He probably just copied all that stuff from another book. Yes, that's it._ But even though she told her self this over and over again, trying to get that damn Prince out of her mind, she still had this inexplicable desire to at least find out who he was.

_He was just another student here_, she told herself firmly. _That's all_.

Alexandra quickly put away the last of the books she had been looking through, grabbed her bag, and headed up to the common room. Alanna was sitting by a window playing with an Exploding Snap set that Fred had left.

"Hi," Alexandra said, sitting down in the empty chair across from her.

"You finished in the library?" Alanna asked, not looking up from the card house she was carefully constructing.

"Yup," Alexandra nodded. "Have you been doing this all day?"

"Not much else to do," she said simply. "I've finished all my homework and even got a head start studying for exams.

"Oh," Alexandra said, suddenly feeling guilty about not spending too much time with her best friend. "Do you want to play a round of Gobstones? Albus left a set here. Or we could go out to the grounds. It's really nice outside."

"Maybe," Alanna said, looking up from her cards finally. "If you'll tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What have you been looking for in all those potions books?"

"I've told you," Alexandra said. "I've been-"

"Nobody, not even me or Rose, looks through every single potions book in the library just to get a little ahead in class," Alanna said, looking right Alexandra. "You would only do that if you were looking for something specific."

Alexandra felt her stomach clench. She knew Alanna would not accept her refutes; she was too smart for that. But all the same, if she knew Alexandra had been pouring over the books trying to find a name she had found scribbled in the margin of an old book that had had specific notes about the brewing of Athrimo, what would she think of her?

"Okay," Alexandra said, thinking fast. "You're right. I was trying to find out about…someone."

"Someone? Who?"

Alexandra let out a deep breath. "Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" Alanna frowned.

"A few weeks ago," Alexandra started softly. "He asked me to go to his office during class. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Alanna nodded. "I do."

"Well, anyway," she continued. "While I was in there, I found this picture of Claridina."

"Really?" Alanna asked, looking puzzled. "Why on earth would he have her picture in his office?"

"That's what I was wondering too," Alexandra said. "And then he came in and caught me looking at it and he…he started crying. He was saying things like it was all his fault, and that she was a monster."

"Why?" Alanna asked.

"Because," Alexandra said. "He told me that when she was a student at Durmstrang she sought him out to teach her more about potions. He helped her become so gifted with them."

"Oh my goodness," Alanna gasped. "Has he told anyone?"

"No," she said quickly. "And he told me not to tell anyone either, which is why you can't repeat this to anyone. Not even Fred."

Alanna nodded. "Of course not. But what were you looking for in those books that had to do with him?"

"I just wanted to see…to see if Slughorn had any history with Dark Magic and potions like Claridina has," she lied quickly. "I didn't find anything, though, so it looks like Slughorn's just someone who got caught up in one mistake."

"I'm sure he didn't realize what he was doing," Alanna said. "He may be a bit off sometimes, but Slughorn's not a bad person."

Alexandra nodded. She felt terrible and guilty about selling Slughorn out like she just had to protect her own hide, but what other choice did she have? Besides, Alanna wouldn't tell anyone.

…

"I really do like Hagrid's cooking," Alanna said, massaging her jaw as her and Alexandra walked back from Hagrid's later that day. "But those rock cakes are just far too hard."

"I know what you mean," Alexandra nodded.

It was getting dark out now, and the girls began to quicken their pace back to the castle. Just as they were about to enter the school, though, they saw two figures go around the corner leading to the Forbidden Forest.

"Who's that?" Alanna asked.

Alexandra stood on her toes. They were a good distance away but she could just make them out.

"It's Scorpius!" she whispered frantically. "And Wretermoust!"

"What are they doing going into the forest? They'll get in trouble if they're caught."

"Come on," Alexandra said. "Let's see for ourselves."

"Are you mad?" Alanna said, but hurrying after Alexandra anyway. "We'll get in trouble too!"

"There's no one around to see us except for Hagrid," Alexandra said. "And he's not about to give us a detention."

"Fred's been rubbing off on you," Alanna muttered.

Struggling to keep the boys in view but also maintain a distance, Alexandra entered the forest. She spotted the boys standing near a large tree. She signaled for Alanna to join her behind another tree a few yards away.

"Forest is a bit of an odd meeting place," she heard Wretermoust say to Scorpius.

"It's _not_ a meeting spot," Scorpius spat. "I was _trying _to get away from you!"

"Why? We're on the same team now?"

"No, we're not," Scorpius said firmly.

"Does the Potter boy know about your father yet?"

"Leave me alone," Scorpius said. He turned to leave but Wretermoust grabbed his arm.

"In a bit of time," he said in his haunting voice. "_Things_ are going to happen. And when they do, I suggest you show the right side a bit more loyalty. Don't think you'll be spared just because of what your father has done for my mother."

He released Scorpius's arm and strolled out of the forest, leaving Scorpius looking very pale and very scared. After about five minutes he finally gathered himself and headed back up to the castle.

"What was that all about?" Alanna asked. "Why's he harassing Scorpius?"

Alexandra didn't answer; she had too many questions of her own.


	54. Chapter 54

"If we put three Aurors at each of the schools," Harry muttered, looking at the sheet of parchment in front of him. "I'd have to reduce the number patrolling Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. There aren't going to be any Quidditch matches for two weeks, though, so I can compensate there…"

"I never thought we'd actually be short Aurors," Ron said. "It always seems like there are so many."

"We've never had to spread everyone out so much," Harry replied. "Would you rather patrol Hogwarts tomorrow with Fletcher and Mallory, or do Diagon Alley?"

"Put me in Diagon Alley," Ron replied. "Fletcher always gives me the creeps. You know…if you're short Aurors you could always-"

"No," Harry said shortly. "I'm not putting Teddy out there yet."

"I'm not saying put him at a high traffic area like Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley," Ron said quickly. "Put him at one of the schools. They already have loads of extra protection and spells that would alert the Ministry if something were to happen so you could send back up right away."

"He's still not ready," Harry said firmly. "He'll work on conducting the interviews for the next few months and we'll see how it goes from there."

Ron didn't reply and dropped the subject.

"Well, I just talked to McCaper from Regulation of Magical Creatures," Hermione said, walking into the office. "There's no record of any abnormal Thestral behavior recently. He said that a Thestral attacking a human is completely unheard of."

"Claridina must've bred them to be evil," Ron commented.

"It's possible," Hermione nodded. "Anyway, the department is looking into the known habitats and are looking for unusual activity. Thestrals are intuitive animals; they sense if something is wrong with a member of its kind sometimes."

"Good," Harry nodded. He took out another sheet of parchment and scribbled this information down. "I went down to Gringotts this morning and tried to see if anyone suspicious had been in within the last month or two, but all I got was a lot of cold looks. They all hate humans; how someone could infiltrate them is a mystery to me. I still managed to get two guards at the entrance at all times, though."

"Remember, Claridina did kill a lot of goblins when she was first at large," Hermione reminded him. "She most likely has her ways to get close to them."

"And that's what I tried telling the goblins at Gringotts," Harry said. "But they're still convinced they can take care of themselves."

"What good would it do for her to infiltrate Gringotts anyway?" Ron asked. "She can't just be after gold; she could easily steal it."

"It's the center of our whole economy," Hermione said. "If it falls then we have no currency. We can't do anything."

"I just wish I could connect everything," Harry said, frowning. "The schools, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade…and the Thestrals. Plus the fire. She could take any of these places separately, but doing them all at once will be a challenge, even for her. She has to be planning on taking everywhere at once, but how? She knows we've got Aurors everywhere."

"The fire and the Thestrals would have to help her with that," Ron said.

"Are you sure Draco doesn't know the date she has this all planned for?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. Only Claridina knows that."

…

Draco wiped the sweat from his brow as he stared at the last name on the second list Claridina had given him.

_Just one more_, he told himself. _And then I can get away from these monsters_.

At least twice the size of a regular Thestral, these creatures were downright frightening. While the normal ones weren't exactly lookers either, there was something peaceful about them. These brutes, on the other hand, reeked of flesh and death.

Draco picked up the picture and held it in front of the last Thestral he had to work with. The creature stared down at the face with those menacing eyes. Draco slowly picked up the whip and, bracing himself, brought it down on the animal.

Praying that the restrains would hold, he watched as it thrashed about in pure fury. Draco whipped the animal eight more times, making sure it stared at the face of the picture the whole time. When he was certain that Claridina would confirm that an association had indeed been met, Draco backed away from the Thestral. He left the whip behind and started up towards the house. He pulled out the list again and looked through the names. He recognized most of them; Ministry officials, more Aurors…there was only that last name that he did not know. He rolled the list back up and placed it in his robe pocket. Whoever that Dudley Dursely was, he was not a lucky fellow.


	55. Chapter 55

"Grandmum sent these for you too," Fred said, handing Alexandra and Alanna large baskets filled with a wide variety of homemade candies and cakes.

"Wow, that was so nice of her," Alanna said, accepting one of the baskets.

"Yeah, these look really good," Alexandra nodded, popping one of the taffies into her mouth.

"Did you lot just sit around and do homework all break then?" James asked.

"We played a few rounds of gobstones, and Alexandra played Keeper for me while I practiced my Quidditch shots," Alanna said.

"Nearly fell off the broom," Alexandra muttered darkly.

"Fred and I practiced too," James said. "Of course Lily had to tag along, though."

"She's not too bad," Fred said. "I'd be surprised if she didn't make Seeker when she came here herself."

"Yeah, whatever," James shrugged. "On the plus side, though, on my way back up here, I overheard Slughorn talking to McGonagall. He said that he's not going to have enough time to throw his Spring Party this year!"

"Really? I wonder why," Alanna said.

"Who cares why," Fred said. "The point is we don't have to go!"

Alanna looked at Alexandra. Alexandra was wondering the same thing Alanna must've been wondering; did this cancellation of the party have anything to do with the fact that he had revealed such personal things with Alexandra?

"Exactly," James nodded. "Now I won't have to deal with a whole night of questions about my dad."

"He still brings up from time to time in my class," Fred laughed. "'Mr. Harry Potter, who even though had quite a bit on his plate when I taught him, still managed to make a perfect sleeping potion that could knock out a troll!' I reckon he's in love."

"My dad wasn't even all too good at potions," James laughed. "He told me that he found this book that that had all sorts of tips and hints written next to the recipes that always made the potions come out better."

"Oh yeah, I remember him saying something about that years ago," Fred nodded.

"Yup," James said. "He said that Slughorn always believed it was him who was the potion genius but that he really owed everything to the Half-Blood Prince."

Alexandra nearly choked on the chocolate she had been eating. "The who?"

"Half Blood Prince," James said. "He's the one who wrote in all the tips. He also wrote down a bunch of his own spells and stuff. It must've been a dead helpful book. I asked dad if he still had it, but it was destroyed in a fire apparently during the Second War of Hogwarts."

"So-So he never found out who the Half Blood Prince really was?" Alexandra asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "I mean that had to be a nickname, didn't it?"

"It was," James nodded. "And he did find out who it was in the end, though."

"Who?"

The others stared at Alexandra, who had just realized how loudly she had voiced her last comment.

"The bloke Albus is named after," James said after a moment.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Alanna frowned. "I was sure that I read he was a pureblood."

"No, no, his middle name," James said. "Severus. As in Severus Snape. He was the headmaster after Dumbledore died, actually, he's the one who killed Dumbledore, but that's another story, and before that he was the Potions teacher here. The book was his when he went to school here."

_Of course_, Alexandra thought to herself. _That made perfect sense. I could've saved myself weeks of trouble if I had just gone to James in the first place. _

"I'm sorry, but you said Snape _killed_ Dumbledore?" Alanna said. "Why would your parents name your brother after him then?"

"Because apparently Dumbledore had it planned to end that way all along or something along those lines," Fred said. "Anyway, can we show a bit more excitement about getting out of Slughorn's party? That's about three hours we'll save of our lives!"

"He probably thinks we all really enjoy them," Alanna said. "I feel sort of awful for hating them."

"They'd be decent parties if we didn't get harassed at them all the time," James pointed out. "But, well, we do, so that's that."

"Exactly," Fred nodded in agreement. He got up from the couch he was sitting on. "I'm gonna head up to the Owlrey. I told mum and dad I'd write them when I got here."

"I'll go up with you; I told my parents the same thing," James said, tossing his bag onto the armchair he had been sitting on. "See you girls around."

"You don't Slughorn would be canceling his party because of what he told you, do you?" Alanna asked as soon as the boys had left the common room.

"Huh?" Alexandra frowned. "Oh, I don't know…maybe." Truthfully, she had more important things on her mind right now than worrying about Slughorn's reason's for canceling his party. She had just found out who the mysterious Half-Blood Prince was, and she was still unsure of what this new information meant. But she had to do something with it, didn't she? Sure, she had made a promise to herself to stop obsessing about the Prince, but that was before she found who he was. Now, things were different. If only she had a way to find out more about Snape. She doubted he would be in any books, and seeing as he was dead, there wasn't anyway to talk to him in person. Then, a grin slowly crept onto Alexandra's face; there was a way of talking to Snape, and she knew just how to do it.


	56. Chapter 56

Alexandra had it all planned out. Now she just had to hope that nothing went wrong.

She stepped cautiously through the corridor, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one had followed her. She was on the third floor, and seeing as lessons had been let out hours ago, the corridors were deserted. Reaching into her robe pocket, she slowly extracted three dungbombs.

_Come on_, Alexandra thought desperately. _Where are you?_

"Well, well, well, wittle wee student wondering the halls have we?"

Alexandra looked up and saw Peeves hovering about three feet over her head, a large grin across his face.

"Just out for a stroll," Alexandra said. "It's not curfew yet. I'm not breaking any rules." And then, careful to make sure the poltergeist saw them, Alexandra shifted the dungbombs in her hand.

"Ohhhh! Up to mischief?" Peeves crackled. "Filch won't be liking that, he won't. Said the next dungbomb he has to deal with will be his snapping point. Would be a real shame if he caught you, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, please don't tell him," Alexandra begged. "I was only trying to have a bit of fun. Like you."

"Like me! She wants to be like me!" Peeves laughed. "But Peevesie never disrupts the castle like this. You're trying to taint Peevsie's name. Well, there's only one way to stop this." He took a deep breath and then screamed loudly. "STUDENT WITH DUNGBOMBS! STUDENT WITH DUNGBOMBS ON THE THIRD FLOOR, FITCH! COME QUICK! STUDENT WITH DUNGBOMBS!"

During his screaming, Alexandra let the dungbombs fall from her hands, setting off a rancid smell throughout the corridor.

She heard the footsteps of Filch race up the stairs, and sure enough, he terrifying face appeared a second later.

"Disrupting the peace of the castle!" he bellowed, his face growing more frightening as the smell hit his nose. "You think you can uproot the castle like this? You think I don't have enough to tend to without your hooliganism?"

"I'm-I'm sorry," Alexandra stammered. "But they slipped from my hand; it was an accident!"

"Deliberate disobedience!" Filch roared. "Come on, girl. We'll see what the Headmistress has to say about this."

Filch grabbed Alexandra forearm and began pulling her away. While he was busy muttering under his breath about how he wished torture was still allowed as a form of punishment at the school, Alexandra reached into her pocket again and pulled out a Detonator, which she had "borrowed" from Fred, and dropped it onto the ground.

When the two had reached the large, stone gargoyle that guarded the headmistress's office, Filch gave the password (Jelly Slug) and at once a staircase began to form as the gargoyle moved away.

"Let's go," Filch said roughly, pulling him and Alexandra up onto one of the moving stairs. When they reached the office door, Filch knocked three times.

"Come in," came Professor McGonagall's brisk voice.

"Professor," Filch said, opening the door as he released Alexandra's arm. "I caught this girl uprooting the third floor corridor."

"It was only a couple of dungbombs," Alexandra whispered.

"The hall is most likely going to be uninhabitable for several hours, and will create one damn ruckus, professor," Filch continued, ignoring Alexandra.

"Well, seeing as lessons are done for today and barely anybody will be commuting through that particular corridor, I doubt it will cause much of a disturbance, Mr. Filch," McGonagall said.

Filch looked slightly embarrassed and looked down at his moth-eaten shoes.

"However, it is still true, Ms. Dursley," she went on. "That Dungbombs are not permitted in this school. You knew that, I trust?"

"I dropped them on accident, Professor," Alexandra said.

"Yes, well, the fact is you still had them on you," McGonagall said.

"Yes, that she did!" Filch interjected, finding his voice once more. "Saw them with her myself! I'd think a suspension is in order!"

"That will hardly be necessary, Mr. Filch." McGonagall said, looking at him through her square spectacles. "I'd say one night's detention will be sufficient. Professor Flitwick has been telling me that he needs to get around to scrubbing his teacups without magic. Ms. Dursley, you will meet with him tomorrow and arrange a time for that."

"Yes, professor," she nodded.

"Alright then," McGonagall said curtly. "I suppose that-"

There was suddenly a loud crash from the floor above them. A moment later Neville barged into the office. "Professor, there's some sort of…disturbance going on up on the third floor. There's ink stains all over the suits of armor and they've somehow mobilized and are now fighting each other."

"What in the world?" McGonagall sputtered, jumping up. "Mr. Filch, come with us. Ms. Dursley, you stay put and don't leave this office."

_Excellent_, Alexandra thought happily to herself as the adults rushed out of the office. _The plan worked perfectly_.

She got out of her seat and slowly walked over to the large portrait with a plaque that read Severus Snape underneath it. The figure in the portrait was sleeping, his head tilted slightly to the left.

"Um, excuse me," she said timidly. The figure of Snape did not move.

"Hello?" she said a bit more loudly.

Snape's eyes opened. He looked down at Alexandra with a completely emotionless face.

"Er, sorry to wake you," Alexandra said. "But um, well, are you Severus Snape?"

Snape's eyes flickered down to the nameplate underneath the frame, but did not answer.

"Oh, well, yes of course you are, it does say it down there," Alexandra said, feeling rather stupid. "Um, my name is Alexandra."

Snape still said nothing.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you," Alexandra continued. "But well, I only had a few questions for you."

Still silence.

"I found your old potions book," Alexandra told him. "You're the Half-Blood Prince, aren't you?"

Snape's eyes glanced down at her face. "You must know I am," he said in an oily voice. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"James Potter told me, yes," Alexandra nodded. "He's the son of-"

"I know who is father is," Snape snapped.

"Oh, um, great then," Alexandra said. "Anyway, I found your potions book, like I told you, and well, there was something scribbled about the Athrimo potion in one of the pages. There was a lot of things in the margins of the book, actually. Spells, notes…you must've been quite gifted with potions."

Snape did not reply to this.

"I don't know if you know about Claridina Wretermoust, but she made a batch of Athrimo and tried to unleash it on a lot of people. I just…I just wanted to find out more about the potion. I've looked in all the books in the library, but nothing has helped. You're the only one who would know about it."

Snape stared at her for a moment with a strange expression on her face. "What is your surname?"

"Dursley," she said.

"You're related to Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes, my dad is his cousin," Alexandra nodded.

She could've sworn she saw Snape's face twinge for a brief second.

"So could you help me?" she asked after another brief period of silence.

"No."

Alexandra frowned. "No? But…you're the only one who knows anything about this potion!"

"I made enough mistakes when I was alive," he said. "I won't make the same ones during my death."

"Mistakes? What mistakes? All I want you to do is tell me a little about this potion!" Alexandra didn't even notice her voice rising. She felt her blood boiling. She hadn't counted on Snape being so unhelpful.

Just then the door opened again and McGonagall walked back in.

"I'll be sending a very strongly worded letter to Weasley about selling certain products to students," she said to herself. Alexandra quickly turned from the portrait.

"You may go now, Ms. Dursley, remember to meet with Professor Flitwick to arrange your detention."

Alexandra nodded and turned to leave the office. Before she left though, her eyes fell on another portrait with a nameplate that read Albus Dumbledore. The figure in the portrait was looking at her with a grave, curious look on her face. Alexandra frowned and hurried out.

The corridors were still deserted, thankfully. Alexandra wasn't much in a mood to talk to anybody right now. She had just reached the seventh floor, though, when she head a voice behind her.

"I could've helped you out, you know."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Wretermoust.

"With finding out about the potion, I mean," he said, walking closer to her. "Mum's told me a fair bit about brewing it. Probably wouldn't be able to make it myself, yet, but she's told me the theory."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alexandra said, hurrying to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The Traitor probably wasn't too much help, was he?" Wretermoust continued. "No, he wouldn't tell you a thing, I bet. He's too loyal to the other side."

Alexandra ignored him as she reached the Fat Lady.

"Just remember," Wretermoust said as she opened her mouth to give the password. "You know where to find me if you ever have anymore urging…questions."

"Feather Flight," she said, staring straight at the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open and she hurried in, leaving her half-brother behind.


	57. Chapter 57

"How was your detention?" Alanna asked as Alexandra climbed through the portrait hole back into the common room.

"Not too bad," Alexandra replied. "Flitwick only made me do half of his teacups and he gave me some biscuits his sister sent him."

"Still can't believe you got caught with the dungbombs," Fred said, shaking his head. "Why would you set them off on the third floor? Everyone knows that's where Peeves hangs around in the evening. Amateur."

"Well, at least we didn't have any homework tonight," Alexandra said.

"Hear, hear," Fred said. "If it wasn't for that two hour Quidditch practice tonight in the pouring rain, I'd say this was a pretty good night."

"Exams are in three weeks," Alanna pointed out, looking up from her History of Magic book. "You two had better get studying."

"You'd think you've learned by now that you're the only one who studies this far in advance," Fred said, opening himself a piece of chocolate he had saved from Easter. "Every other person uses the week before. It's a very efficient process."

"And if I remember correctly, someone was _very _upset with his Astronomy grade last year," Alanna said.

"That exam was completely unfair and you know it," Fred retorted. "Who knows what constellation is used to find one's direction from the White Sea?"

"People who read the book maybe?"

"Alexandra got decent marks last year and she studied when everyone else did," Fred said, ignoring that last comment.

"Not in potions," Alexandra reminded him.

"Yes, but she also didn't come into the exam ten minutes late because she overslept, did she?" Alanna argued.

"Oh, you'll never let that go, will you?" Fred said, rolling his eyes

"It _was_ rather funny," Alexandra smiled. "You coming in out of nowhere still in your dressing gown and slippers…"

"I thought we all swore we'd never bring that up again," Fred said.

Alexandra exchanged one last glance before dropping the subject.

"So did you hear that Hagrid had to go down to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley this afternoon?" Fred asked.

"No," Alanna said. "Why?"

"They think there's some sort of Niffler outbreak or something," Fred replied.

"Why would they think that?" Alexandra asked.

"All week there's been a ton of holes popping out around those areas," Fred explained. "Dad told me he nearly broke his neck tripping in one. The holes are easy enough to fill, of course, but all the storeowners are just worried that the Nifflers will try to nick some of the merchandise."

"So Hagrid got them then?" Alanna asked.

"James and Louis went down to see him when he got back and they told me Hagrid couldn't find any trace of a Niffler around," Fred shrugged.

"Maybe it's a mole or a gopher from one of the nearby muggle villages," Alexandra suggested.

"Probably," Fred said.

"I think I saw a few holes over by the Forbidden Forest yesterday during Care of Magical Creatures," Alanna said.

"Think it's the same animal?" Alexandra asked.

"Most likely," Alanna nodded.

"Well it is a full moon," Fred said. "Animals act weird around this time, don't they?"

"Makes sense," Alexandra shrugged.

"Ah well, it's not a big deal either way," Fred said, absentmindedly playing with a loose thread on his robe. "It's not like some animal digging through Hogwarts and all those places is really that big a deal, right? Those holes won't hurt anyone, unless they trip in one, that is."

…..

Draco looked into the room for about the fifth time. Claridina was still in it, writing meticulously in some book.

Draco sighed. It was nearly sunrise, and soon the rest of the hideout would be up. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had to get in touch with Harry, but for the past week, Claridina had been spending practically all of her time in the room with the fireplace. Did she suspect something, Draco thought sacredly.

No, he told himself. If she knew he had been communicating with Harry he would've been dead a long time ago. She had no idea; thankfully Occlumency was one of the only useful things his aunt had taught him when she was alive.

He headed down the corridor back to his room. He needed to talk to Harry. He couldn't apperate to see him, for he still had absolutely no idea where exactly he was, so he would not be able to return, and his absence would definitely alert Claridina. He couldn't send an owl; there were none around, and besides, Claridina had people keeping a sharp lookout of the skies. No, his only means of communication was the fireplace, which he was not able to use.

_I have to talk to him today_, Draco thought, sitting down on his bed and burying his hands in his face. _Or it will be too late…but maybe…maybe he's figured it out himself from what I told him before…_ He shook his head miserably. No, not even with Granger working besides him could he have even began to imagine just what Claridina had cooked up.


	58. Chapter 58

"Ginny wanted to know where you were last night?" Ron said, walking into the office. "Don't tell me you've been here since yesterday."

"I sent her an owl telling her I wouldn't be able to make it home," Harry muttered, not taking his eyes off the board with all of the information he had about Claridina written down on it.

"Would this be the letter she was supposed to get?" Ron asked, picking up a slip of parchment from Harry's desk.

"Must've forgotten to send it then," Harry said, flipping through a few pages of one of the many books he had sprawled out all over his desk.

"You look awful, mate," Ron said. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll handle everything here."

"This all has to connect somehow," Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair, ignoring Ron's comment. "Somehow it's got to make sense. But how…"

"Maybe Draco got something wrong," Ron said.

Harry frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Well it's easy to see how Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are connected," Ron said, stepping next to Harry. "They're right next to each other. I still don't know how she could be using Gringotts. I mean, the goblins all have grudges against her because of all those goblin killings she committed years ago. They wouldn't let her or anything associated with her into their doors."

"They felt the same way about us when we were seventeen, remember?" Harry pointed out. "But we managed to break in. We just had to…bloody hell! Why didn't I think of that before!"

"What? Did I miss something?" Ron asked.

"She has the goblins under the Imperius Curse!" Harry exclaimed. "It makes perfect sense! When I went there they refused to let me have any Aurors stand guard inside the bank; we had to put them outside! It was Claridina's control that made them say that!"

"Why would she need to control a bunch of Goblins for?" Ron asked. "I thought we already said she was interested in much more than gold."

"I don't think she took over Gringotts for that," Harry said. "I think…Ron, I think that may be where she's hiding."

"What?" Ron cried. "She can't be hiding in Gringotts!"

"The vaults underneath the bank go on for miles and miles," Harry pointed out. "She could've used the space to fashion some sort of hideout."

"But I thought Malfoy said he saw woods around the place," Ron reminded him. "Unless…she must've been using one of those scenery changing charms!"

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "She's been hiding right underneath our nose this whole time!"

"But how do these other places connect?" Ron said. "Obviously they're all significant; they're the most popular places for witches and wizards to go, but what else-"

"The holes!"

"Sorry?"

"Those holes that have been popping up everywhere," Harry said, reaching for a book with such speed that he knocked down his coffee mug. "No one's paid them any mind because they look just like Niffler holes, but they've popped up in every one of these locations!"

"But what's she going to do with them?" Ron frowned.

"I found something while I was reading last night," Harry said, flipping the pages frantically. "I didn't think too much of it, but now it makes perfect sense…here it is!"

"What is it?" Ron asked, leaning over the book.

"Claridina's big with fire, right?" Harry said. "This potion right here is one of the most dangerous combustion potions in existence! But what makes it so deadly is that it's actually activated by a spell…it's sort of like a muggle bomb."

"I'll take your word for that," Ron said. "So you're saying that in those holes is that combustion potion?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "It's undetectable, which is why no one noticed it when they were first inspecting the holes. Even though a lot of them have been filled by now, the potion will still work. When Claridina gives the word, each of those holes will send up deadly flames…everything around them will be destroyed. That's when she'll strike, Ron. This is it. She won't need to be in more than one place at once because her fire will be taking care of everything for her. She can apperate from site to site and add to the damage, of course, and those Thestrals that Draco's trained won't make things any easier…"

"We have to evacuate everyone, Harry," Ron said, turning white. "Not all at once, so she won't be able to catch on, but quickly. I'll send some more Aurors up to the schools for extra protection. Are you sure you don't have _any _idea when the date of her plan could be? Malfoy didn't mention anything or-"

"Claridina's going to do it on a significant date," Harry said slowly. "On a date that will mean something to everyone, but mostly to me…she's going to do it on the anniversary of Voldemort's downfall."

"Harry," Ron said softly. "That's-"

"I know," Harry nodded. "Tonight."


	59. Chapter 59

"Thought everyone said Ancient Runes was supposed to be an interesting class," Fred said as him, Alexandra and Alanna walked out of the class into the crowd of students. "I can't believe I managed to keep my eyes open that whole time. Ah, well, at least there's dinner now. I'm starved. I hope they have-"

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice sounded all around the castle.

"Attention students," she said. "Everyone is to report to his or her common room immediately. No detours. Dinner will be served there tonight. Teachers are to report to the teacher's lounge on the third floor. That is all."

"What's going on?" Fred frowned. "Why do we have to go to out common rooms?"

Alexandra and Alanna didn't have time to respond, though, for a large swarm of students began making their way towards the staircase they were standing by.

Alexandra tried to keep Alanna and Fred in sight as she climbed the staircase, but with so many students using it at once, Alexandra soon lost sight of her friends.

Figuring she would just meet back with them in the common room, Alexandra continued on her way, but just as she was about to turn a corner, she felt a hand grab her forearm and pulled her away from the crowd. Alexandra turned to see that the hand belonged to Wretermoust.

"You," she hissed, pulling her arm from her grasp. "Get away from me. You're supposed to be going down to your common room."

"Am I?" he sneered. Alexandra looked around the hall was surprised to see that this was the hallway where the Room of Requirements was located.

"I just thought," he continued, opening the door to the secret room. "That you'd like to witness mum's plan in action firsthand."

…..

"Gainer from International Magical Cooperation's just alerted the other ministries," Ron said, running back over to Harry, out of breath. "They're getting their Aurors prepared and are standing by for your ready."

"Good," Harry nodded. Him and Ron hurried into the large interrogation room where every single Auror now stood.

"Claridina's going to attack tonight," Harry said. "I'm sure most of you have heard that on your way up here, but it's true. She's going to be using her best weapon; fire, along with her followers and of course her own skill to try and bring us down. She's targeting the largest places in the wizarding community, and if she takes them down, she'll have complete control. You're going to be sent out in groups of four to every one of these locations. Now, everyone who has seen death, go over to this side of the room."

A little less than half of the Aurors moved to where Harry told them.

"You'll have someone from this bunch in every group," Harry said. "Claridina's going to be using Thestrals that have been trained to attack specific wizards. I need someone who can see them to be on the look out for them." He turned to Ron. "Divide them into the groups. I've got to go see if Kingsley's having any luck getting in touch with the other schools."

Ron nodded and turned to the rest of the Aurors.

"Harry!" Teddy ran over to his godfather. "Harry, I want to fight."

"No, Teddy," Harry said firmly. "It's too soon. You haven't-"

"I've been here for almost a year!" Teddy exclaimed. "I've done brilliantly in every training session we've had and Kingsley himself told me I was on the same level as the other Aurors. Why can't I-"

"Teddy," Harry said, stopping in his tracks. "I need you to go, get your grandmum and take her to my house. Have Ginny call her parents and the rest of her family and have them go there too. Set up protective spells all around the house; make sure all the adults have their wands with them at all time. You're the only one I trust to do this," he added.

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

"Kingsley is right, Teddy," Harry continued. "You're going to be an amazing Auror. But right now…it's not all about fighting."

Teddy nodded again. "Should I tell Ginny and the others what's going on?"

"Don't let the kids hear," Harry said. "But yes, tell everyone else; no use keeping them in the dark. Now go, quickly. We only have a few more hours before she strikes."

Teddy hurried away towards the fireplaces.

Harry anxiously pushed the button for the lift. Nineteen years ago, the wizarding world was in the same dire situation, and Harry just hoped that he'd be able to get it out of it again.

…..

Draco paced nervously in his bedroom. It was tonight. He had found out the date days after his last conversation with Harry and he hoped desperately that Harry had been able to connect everything together.

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror and saw that his skin was sagging from his face and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was scared. He kept thinking about his son. His wife and his parents were safe in hiding, but his son was at Hogwarts, and he didn't know if the school's protection would be enough to keep Claridina's forces out.

Suddenly, the door opened and Claridina herself poked her head in. "Come, Draco," she said in a cold voice. "We're ready now."


	60. Chapter 60

"What's going on?" Alexandra whispered.

"Tonight will be the night," Wretermoust said softly. "That all of mum's hard work will finally pay off."

Alexandra felt a chill run down her spine. "I'm leaving."

"I won't stop you," he said as Alexandra started for the door. "But going back to your friends may not be the smartest move on your behalf."

Alexandra paused. "What do you mean?"

"Mum's going to be very busy tonight," Wretermoust told her. "But she will certainly make time to stop by here, and when she does, she'll want to see both of us. Now, I've already informed her of where I'll be located, but if she has to go all the way up to the Gryffindor common room to see you…well, let's just say that your friends might be a bit worse off."

Alexandra saw Fred and Alanna's faces; scared and panicked. "I'll stay," she conceded.

"I thought you would," Wretermoust said. "Besides, if you were to be up to your common room when mum came, it would reveal to everyone that she's related to you, and I know how terrible that would be for you."

….

"Teddy," Ginny said as the green-haired boy apperated into her living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Lily?" Teddy asked her at once.

"Upstairs playing with Hugo," Ginny replied. "Teddy, what's wrong? You look worried."

"Claridina's striking tonight," Teddy said.

Ginny's face grew pale. "Are you-"

"Harry's positive," Teddy nodded. "I'm going to fetch my grandmum. Harry said to call the rest of your family and have them come here. Tell the adults what's going on so they'll all be prepared. When I come back, we'll put protective charms around the house."

"Okay," Ginny nodded weakly.

"It's-It's going to be okay," Teddy said, trying to sound more confident then he felt. "Claridina's lost the element of surprise she had been banking on. Aurors from all around Europe are preparing to fight now."

Ginny tried to muster a small smile onto her face. "I know."

"I'll be back in a minute," Teddy told her. And with a loud pop, he disapperated.

Ginny felt her knees buckle but she managed to rush over to the fireplace and grab the pot of Floo powder. Just as she was about to contact the Burrow, she heard the sound of feet padding down the stairs.

"Mum," Lily said, climbing down the steps with Hugo at her heels. "Would it be alright if Hugo and I went outside to play in the pond? It's finally nice out, and-"

"No," Ginny said quickly.

Lily frowned. "Why?"

"Because," Ginny said, trying to keep her voice calm. "We've decided to have a…dinner party. With the whole family. I was just about to call everyone now."

"Will daddy come home from work?" Lily asked excitedly.

"And my mum and dad?" Hugo asked.

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "They-They may be a little late, but they'll be here. They'll be home soon."

….

"Stun the goblins if they try to stop us from getting into the bank," Harry said as him, Ron and a large group of about twenty Aurors ran towards Gringotts. "Don't worry about how they'll react to that right now. With an luck, we can corner Claridina in the bank and get the fighting out of the way there."

"We're aiming to kill Claridina," Ron added. "Not stun. Kill. As for her followers-"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and before any of the Aurors could even react, the entire area was surrounded in fire.

"Keep heading towards the bank!" Harry yelled, coughing as the smoke began to fill his lungs. "There's another group of Aurors that are going to help the shoppers!"

The Aurors quickened their pace, trying to block out the screams that echoed all around them. Finally, the large, white building came into view. Harry clutched his wand tightly, preparing himself for the worst. But then, with no warning, Gringotts exploded with a deafening boom. Harry and the others were thrown off their feet and thousands of lifeless goblin bodies began to scatter the ground.

"Wands at the ready!" Harry yelled, bringing himself to his feet. "This is it!"

At his word, several streams of green light came shooting from the ruins of the building, and faces of Claridina's followers appeared. The Aurors began firing their curses, but Harry tried to spot Claridina.

Claridina's followers were good duelers; Harry could see that, but his Aurors were better. Within ten minutes, all fifteen of Claridina's followers were dead, with only two minor injuries to the Aurors.

"Can you two keep fighting?" Harry asked breathlessly to the two injured Aurors. One of them had a broken nose that was now being badly mended by Ron, and the other had a long gash on the side of his face. They both nodded.

"Here are their wands," another Auror said to Harry.

"She wasn't here," Ron said to Harry as Harry began handing out the extra wands to be used as backup.

"Where do you think she could be?" Harry asked. "There's groups of Aurors at every other location; they would've contacted us with those coins if they had found her…unless…"

Ron nodded gravely. "I've got a strong feeling about Hogwarts…"

"So do I," Harry sighed. He turned to the others. "We're going to apperate to Hogsmeade and go to Hogwarts from there. The others will handle the damage here. We need to-"

"Ron! Harry!"

The two turned to see Hermione rushing over.

"What are you doing here?" Ron frowned, running over to meet his wife. "I thought you were staying at the Ministry to-"

"The Ministry collapsed," Hermione said tearfully. The entire building…gone. It was awful. Right after you all left there was a loud explosion and the whole place was on fire. And then the Thestrals must've come; I couldn't see them, and they began attacking everyone that tried to get out…we-we lost a lot of people. I told everyone who made it out to split up in groups and go to the locations you told us all about."

"Was Kingsley able to get out?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He's here. He's helping try to save the shoppers; we've all got to get out of here; the fire's spreading quickly this way!"

"We're going to Hogwarts," Ron told her. "We'll apperate outside of Hogsmeade and go up from-"

"We can apperate right into the school," Hermione said. "McGonagall sent me a Patronus right before they attacked the Ministry; all of the school's protection is down. The professors are trying, but noting is holding up."

"Come on, then," Harry said. "That's not a good sign."

….

Dudley pulled into his driveway and turned off his car. It had been a long, exhausting day and he was looking forward to collapsing into his warm bed the second he got into the house. He stepped out his car and took a step towards the house when he felt a hard shove from behind. He tumbled to the ground, hitting his head hard on the concrete. He sat up and looked around for whatever it was that just pushed him but he saw nothing. Slowly bringing himself to his feet, Dudley wondered if he might've just tripped when he felt what must've been some sort of hooves on his chest and was pinned to the ground. Dudley tried to get up again, but there was too much weight being pressed onto his chest.

Dudley was scared now. What was going on? Who was doing this, and why could he see him or her?

Suddenly, Dudley felt a pain in his shoulder, as if something with very sharp teeth had just bitten into him, and was horrified to see blood gushing out of the spot where he had felt the pain. Dudley let out a yell. "What's going on? Who's there?"

There was no answer. But then, Dudley felt something on his face; it felt like something breathing very heavily on him. And then he cringed as his nostrils filled with the scent of rotting flesh.

….

**AN- Thanks so much for all of the support everyone's been giving this story; I really appreciate it. One of my readers, Hailstorm234, has actually created a series of oneshots called Claridina's Revenge, and it is based off of this story that focuses on Claridina's past; it's looking really good, and if you've enjoyed this series, I encourage you to check it out. Here's the link: **w w w . f a n f i c t i o n .net/s/8088236/1/Claridinas_Revenge and also his other fic focusing on Claridina: http:/w w w . f a n f I c t i o /s/8086348/1/Claridinas_Wrath


	61. Chapter 61

"Where's Alexandra?" Alanna asked, looking around the common room.

"I don't know," Fred said. "We lost her in the crowd."

"Still, we've been up here for ten minutes," Alanna pointed out. "She couldn't have gotten that far behind."

"You guys," James said, running over to the two, Louis at his heels. "You'll never guess what I just heard. We passed Neville talking to Flitwick on our way up, and they were saying something about Claridina and some sort of an attack!"

"Is that why we're all up here?" Fred frowned.

"It's got to be," Louis said.

"Are people still coming in?" Alanna asked nervously, looking over at the portrait door, which hadn't swung open in several minutes.

"I think everybody's in here by now, aren't they?" James said.

"Alexandra's not," Fred said. "She was with us when we were coming up, but then we got separated."

"We've got to go look for her," Alanna said. "If Claridina's going to attack…"

Fred nodded, but before they could move, Neville came into the common room. "Alright. Now, I know it's cramped in here, but until further notice, nobody is to leave this common room. Some food has been sent up from the kitchens and is by the fireplace. Everyone is to remain calm, but I must stress the importance of having your wand on you at all times."

Whispers began to fill the room. Alanna and Fred exchanged worried glances.

"Prefects!" Neville said loudly, causing the whispers to cease. "You will be in charge. I trust that none of the students will give you trouble."

With that, Neville turned to head back out the portrait door.

"Professor!" Alanna said, parting her way through the crowd with Fred. "Professor, wait!"

Neville stopped.

"Professor, it's Alexandra," Fred said. "She's not back yet."

Neville frowned. "She's not?"

"No," Alanna said.

"Professors are patrolling the corridors as we speak," Neville assured them. "I'm sure one of them has found her. We all had orders to escort any remaining students to the nearest common room, even it was not their house. I'm sure she's in one of the other three common rooms right now."

Alanna and Fred looked at each other.

"Don't worry about her," Neville said. "I promise, if I get the chance I'll go to the other three common rooms myself and see if she's there and bring her up."

"Neville," James said, making his way over. "Is it true? Is Claridina really going to attack Hogwarts?"

"James, we don't know anything for sure," Neville said. "But you aren't to repeat that. The last thing we need here is a panic among the students."

"Well," James said as Neville left the common room. "That just about says it, doesn't it?"

"James," Rose said, running over to her cousin. "Your dad and my parents…look out the window! They just apperated outside with a bunch of other Aurors!"

James, Louis, Alanna and Fred followed Rose to the window, but before they could even look out, the entire sky seemed to fill with orange flames.

…

"Where are the Aurors that were already positioned here?" Harry asked McGonagall as he crossed the grounds with his Aurors.

"We cannot find them," McGonagall answered gravely.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, stopping in her tracks. "They're over…over there."

Harry looked to where Hermione had pointed and saw the five Aurors that were positioned here earlier in the day laying dead, blood seeping out of their chests.

McGonagall covered her mouth. "When-? How did-?"

"Are all the students in their common rooms?" Harry asked, drawing out his wand.

"Yes, yes of course," McGonagall nodded weakly. "Teachers are still patrolling the halls now."

"And still no luck with the protective charms?" Ron asked.

"Everything falters the second we put it up," McGonagall said. "Somehow…she must've done something."

Harry was just about to respond when there was an explosion, and walls of fire surrounded the school.

"Go!" Harry said to his Aurors. "You know her followers aren't far behind now! Professor, look out!" Harry shoved McGonagall aside just as a large Thestral came from the fire.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried, sending a stunning curse at the creature, but it was completely ineffective, and Harry remembered Draco's warning that only a killing curse could stop these creatures. Harry was just about to raise his wand again, when suddenly, another Thestral appeared, but this one didn't lunge for McGonagall; it went after Claridina's Thestral. Harry saw that this Thestral was one of the ones from the forest. He looked around and saw more of Claridina's Thestrals flying in, but more of the Hogwarts ones arriving as well.

"Are there more?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But the Hogwarts Thestrals are fighting back."

"Don't reckon they like their brothers running around killing off wizards," Hagrid said, running over, leading Buckbeak behind him. "You don't worry about the Thestrals. Me and the forest can handle them."

"They're aiming for specific people," Harry said. "They'll be dead hard to fight."

"We'll manage," Hagrid said.

"Alright, back towards the school!" Harry told the Aurors. "Now!"

…

Dudley looked around for anything that could help him, but there was nothing within his grasp. He was gagging from the smell, and he could barely breathe due to all the pressure on his chest.

Dudley kicked one of his legs into the air, hoping to hit whatever it was that was holding him down. He felt his foot come into contact with something hard, and he felt the pressure being lifted ever so slightly. Dudley gave another kick, and then, with all the strength he could muster, he managed to get out from underneath the invisible attacker.

Running as fast as he could, Dudley banged open his door and quickly locked it behind him. He knew he wasn't safe, and sure enough, a second later, the front window crashed and the rancid smell filled his nostrils again.

Dudley started towards his bedroom. He felt the creature hit his back with its hooves, sending him to the ground, but Dudley crawled on his hands and knees. The creature was biting away at his legs, and Dudley had to use all of his strength to ignore the searing pain and keep going.

He reached his bedroom and lunged under his bed, searching desperately for his lock box. He found it just as he let out a scream; the creature had bit into his side, and now blood was spilling out even more profusely. Quickly unlocking the box, Dudley took out the gun her had gotten years ago after someone had broken into the house in the middle of the night. He fired it in the direction he believed the attacker to be in. To his utter amazement, though, the bullet seemed to bounce off the invisible body, and narrowly avoided colliding with his head. Dudley felt his blood run cold. He was completely defenseless.

…

Harry, Ron and Hermione pounded up the main staircase. The other Aurors had already broken up into groups and were spread out among the castle.

"How long until the flames reach the castle?" Ron asked.

"Not long," Hermione replied. "If the teachers can't get the flames under control, we'll have to evacuate the students."

"To where?" Harry exclaimed. "Hogsmeade's just as big a disaster as here! She's completely boxed us in!"

At his words, a wall of fire burst in through one of the windows, narrowly missing Hermione, who had been pulled away in a knick of time by Ron.

"We've got to get the students out, Harry!" Ron cried.

"The Shrieking Shack hasn't been touched yet," Hermione said. "I heard one of the villagers say that as they ran past the school gates. We can take them through the Womping Willow!"

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" The three turned to see Neville running over to them.

"Neville, can you help us get the students out of the common rooms?" Harry asked. "We're evacuating them to the Shrieking Shack through the Womping Willow."

"Got it," Neville said.

"I'll help you," Ron said. "I'll go to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw; what are the passwords?"

"Water Beatle and Hog Snout," Neville said.

"Hermione, stay with Harry!" Ron said as he turned to run down the corridor. "If I'm not waiting for you by the tree, go anyway!"

"Ron, be careful!" Hermione called after him.

"Hermione, behind you!" Harry yelled as a flash of green light passed by her.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried, reducing her attacker to an unconscious heap. Many more of Claridina's followers began to appear through the flames. Hermione and Harry sent curses over their shoulders as they ran back down the opposite corridor. The flames were beginning to completely engulf the school. Hermione used spells to make the flames smaller as they ran, attacking more followers on the way, but she said there was no way to make the flames completely die.

"At least it will make it easier for Ron and Neville to get the students out," Harry said, disarming and stunning two of Claridina's followers that ran around the corner.

"Harry, Claridina's got to be here somewhere," Hermione said, taking out another follower. "Most of her followers have got to be here! That must mean-"

"That she's right around the corner," said a cold voice.

Harry turned and saw Claridina step through a wall of fire.

….

**AN- I'm very sorry, but there is a very good chance that I will not be able to update for about two weeks. I'll try, but I have AP exams these next two weeks at school, and I really need to study. In the meantime, though, I suggest you check out Hailstorm234's companion stories; they're really good. The links are: **w w w . f a n f i c t i o n .net/s/8088236/1/Claridinas_Revenge

And

http:/w w w . f a n f I c t i o /s/8086348/1/Claridinas_Wrath


	62. Chapter 62

Hermione and Harry both pointed their wands at Claridina.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Claridina smirked, drawing her own wand.

Harry sent a curse at her the second she touched her wand, but she lazily blocked it.

"Hogwarts is burning to the ground as we speak," Claridina said. "Your Ministry is destroyed, I think it's fair to say that you've all lost."

Harry sent a killing curse her way, but she quickly dodged it.

"Isn't there a saying about a wise man being wise because he knows when to give up?" Claridina said icily. "It seems that you two have less sense than a muggle than."

This time Hermione sent the curse, but again, Claridina dodged it.

"You're not walking out of here alive," Harry said.

"On the contrary, I think I'll be leaving here very much alive," Claridina said calmly.

Harry looked around; the flames were beginning to grow stronger and closer to him and Hermione. They didn't affect Claridina, but Harry could feel his lungs shaking from all the smoke and the heat of the flames was beginning to sting his skin.

"Avada-" Harry began, but at the same time, Hermione exclaimed, "Expelliarmus!"

Claridina's wand flew from her hand and into the flames.

For the first time, Claridina's cruel grin flickered from her face.

…..

"Mum, when's dinner?" Lily asked Ginny.

"S-Soon, sweetheart," Ginny said. She turned to her father. "If something had happened, we would've heard about it by now, right?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are fine," Arthur said soothingly.

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to go out and get some air." She headed to door.

"I'll go with you," Teddy said, following her out.

Ginny stepped out into the night, feeling a cool breeze on her neck.

"I'm scared," she whispered to Teddy, looking up at the sky. "For Harry, Ron and Hermione, the kids at Hogwarts…everyone."

"They'll be fine," Teddy said shakily.

Suddenly, a series of red sparks shot out of the sky towards the house. They bounced off the invisible barriers of the protective charms that surrounded the house.

Ginny frowned. "What was that?"

"Don't know," Teddy said, drawing his wand. He looked around; everything was silent.

"At least we know the protections work," Ginny said softly, drawing her own wand.

"Might've just been some muggle fireworks," Teddy suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Come on," Teddy said. "I think we should go back-"

There was a loud noise, almost like a bomb. Jets of green and red sparks flew towards the house, and this time, they passed right through the protective barrier.

Windows broke and Teddy and Ginny were both thrown off their feet.

"Teddy, come on, get back in the house!" Ginny yelled, pulling Teddy back to his feet as she struggled to her own.

Teddy tried to see where the curses were coming from. He could see figures coming from one direction.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, and the figures crumpled.

"Gin, Teddy, what was that noise?" Bill asked as the two ran back into the house.

"Sounded like an explosion," George frowned.

"The protection's down," Ginny said. "We're under attack."

…..

"I smell smoke," Alexandra said. She saw black smoke coming in through the crack of the door. "We need to get out of here!"

"Mum knows where we are," Wretermoust said simply, looking completely unnerved. "She'll come for us."

"Yes, if the fire doesn't kill us first," Alexandra shot back.

She sank down into a chair. She was going to die; they were going to be killed by the fire. When they found her body, they'd find out she was with Wretermoust during the final minutes of her life….What would everyone think about that?

Suddenly, the door collapsed, and the flames spread into the room. Alexandra let out a scream of shock and jumped out of the way.

Wretermoust gave a cruel laugh.

_I hope he gets burned,_ Alexandra thought as the flames came closer and closer to Wretermoust. _It would serve him right_…

But as the flames reached Wretermoust, the boy let out no yells of pain. In fact, the flames didn't appear to be causing him any discomfort at all.

Alexandra stared at her half-brother in befundlement; she was so engrossed in the scene that she didn't even notice the flames making their way over to her. When she finally looked down and saw the pool of flames at her feet, she felt her heart skip a beat, and she prepared her self for the searing pain that was sure to come in a moment.

It never came, though. Alexandra felt, instead of intense heat, a cool sensation wash over her entire body. She looked up at Wretermoust and stared in amazement.

The flames didn't hurt her.

….

_If only I could see this thing,_ Dudley thought anxiously to himself as he was knocked to the ground yet again by this invisible creature.

He figured whatever this thing was had to have some sort of scaly skin that was protecting it from his bullets. He didn't have any other weapon other than his gun. It looked like all he could do now was try to prolong his life as long as he could.

He got to his feet only to be kicked back down. He felt the creature press its hooves to his chest. He could feel its breath on his face again.

_This is it,_ Dudley told himself, struggling to gasp for air. _I'm going to die. _

Images of Alexandra came swarming into his mind. His daughter…what would happen to her if he was gone? She'd be all alone.

He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline surge through his body, and with all the strength he could muster he pointed his gun up at what he assumed was the face of his attacker. _It has to have some weakness,_ Dudley told himself. _Maybe its eyes…those can't have scales. _

Judging as best as he could, Dudley aimed his gun where he guessed the eye would be. Then, beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he fired.

…

"Avada Kedava!" Harry yelled, sending the green light towards Claridina. Claridina ducked, and the suit of armor behind her collapsed.

"I'm completely defenseless, Potter," she said, breathing heavily. "And yet you still can't catch me."

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione cried, sending another green light towards the woman.

Claridina dodged it again.

"Almost forgot the mudblood was here," she said.

"Don't call her that!" Harry yelled, sending another series of green lights towards the woman.

"I must say, Potter, you've been more of a challenge than I've thought," Claridina said coldly. "But as I've always said; I'm still coming out on top."

Hermione fired another killing curse, which missed Claridina by only a centimeter.

"I'd love to stay and play with you two," she said in a taunting voice. "But I have much more important business to attend to in the castle."

Harry and Hermione both sent more killing curses, trying to aim as best they could through the flames, but their curses missed their targets, and with a high pitched laugh, Claridina disappeared into the flames.

"We've got to go after her!" Harry yelled, starting to follow her, but was blocked as another wave of flames swept in front of him.

"We have to get out of here, Harry!" Hermione cried. "We're nearly trapped. If the flames end up killing you, she'll have won! She doesn't want you alive, don't kill yourself for her!"

Harry stared off in the direction Claridina had just gone. He knew he had no way of getting through the flames….

"Harry!"

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said loudly.

"Deoxycindo!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing her wand at the wall of flames that was blocking the staircase. The flames didn't disappear, but they shrunk enough for both of them to jump over.

"Hurry, it's only temporary," Hermione coughed.

The two jumped over the flames and a moment later they were back to their enormous sizes.

Trying not to black out from the smoke, the two continued towards the main hall of the castle.

"I see it!" Hermione cried. "We're almost-"

"Hermione, look out!" Harry screamed.

He pulled her away just as a large pillar covered in flames collapsed. The debris brushed over Hermione's side, and Harry heard her let out a small whimper of pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Come on, Harry! Let's keep going!"

Harry, with one arm around Hermione to help support her, led them out of the castle. The two turned back and saw a truly horrifying sight; Hogwarts, completely engulfed in flames.

The castle looked like it truly could not stand a second longer.

…

**AN- Thanks so much for being patient with me while I updated this; I know I sort of left you at a cliffhanger last time. Hope you all enjoyed this! Updates will hopefully be coming much more frequently!**


	63. Chapter 63

"What's going on?" Hugo asked, clinging to his grandmother's arm.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart," Molly said soothingly, although a panicked expression was coming over her face.

"Did you see anybody out there?" Bill asked Ginny in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but Teddy stunned them," Ginny nodded. "I don't know how many more of them there are, though."

"Grandmum, Molly, take the kids down to the basement," Teddy said.

The two older women nodded, and lead Hugo, Lily and Roxanne downstairs into the basement.

"The rest of will have to hold them off as long as we can," Teddy said.

"How did the protection fall anyway?" George frowned.

"We can't worry about that right now," Arthur said firmly.

"He's right," Teddy nodded. "We need to surround the house. Half of us should take the front, and the rest should go to-"

Suddenly, there was another deafening blast, and the front walls of the house were completely blown away. In came about three dozen of Claritin's followers, their wands stretched out in front of them.

Teddy and the others drew their wands, and within half a second, curses were being shot from both parties.

Ginny had two on her. She hit one woman with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex, but the second she fell, her face a mess, another follower took her place. Ginny had to stop trying to send spells and focus solely on blocking her attackers. She saw Bill and Charlie taking on a group of about ten; Charlie's arm must've been bit by some debris, because it was bleeding steadily, but he didn't even seem to take notice. Her father and Percy were actually faring pretty well against the four followers they had on them. She couldn't see George, though, and she hoped desperately that her brother was okay.

A series of red sparks suddenly collided with Ginny's attackers, and she looked over to see Teddy.

"More are coming!" Teddy cried as she got to her feet. "There's nearly fifty now!"

"Teddy, duck!" Ginny yelled, pulling the boy down just as a green light shot over him where his head used to be.

"Avada Kedavra!" Teddy screamed, and the follower who had just sent the killing curse fell limp onto the floor.

Ginny saw Teddy's eyes widen in shock.

"It's okay, Teddy!" Ginny said. "You're doing good!"

Realizing that Ginny and Teddy were no longer being attacked, the other followers advanced on them. Ginny gripped her wand, ready to send any number of curses their way.

Then she heard a scream coming from downstairs. She glanced over and saw that the door that led to the basement was thrown off its hinges. Her blood grew cold. Without paying any mind to anything else around her, Ginny darted down to the basement with Teddy at her heels.

….

"Hermione!" Ron cried, running over to his wife. "What happened to your arm?"

"Pillar nearly fell on her," Harry coughed, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione told her husband, though she was wincing.

"Did you and Neville get everyone out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Him and a bunch of Aurors are with the kids in the Shrieking Shack. All of the teachers are trying to help with all the damage."  
>"Where are the rest of her followers?"<p>

"Dead," he said simply. "We gave them more than a fight. Did you spot her in the-"

"She got away," Harry said. "She's not affected by the fire. She's still in there now, I suspect, but no one can get through the flames."

"How are the other locations?" Hermione asked.

"From what I heard," Ron said gravely. "They didn't have the same luck as we did here."

"I've got to get over there then," Harry coughed. "You help Hermione and-"

"Are you mad? They'd kill you in about a second, the shape you're in," Ron told him.

"But I'm-"

"There's nothing you can do, anymore," Kingsley said, limping over to the three.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley have been completely destroyed," he said, ripping off a sleeve of his robe and tying it around his leg, which was gushing blood. "Our ministry, as well as most ministries in Europe, have collapsed. She's taken over all the schools too, it seems. Hogwarts is the only place from all those locations you had that is still standing."

"Not for long," Harry said darkly, hardly believing he was saying those words. He watched in silence as the flames ate away his first real home. He turned away. He couldn't bare to see the castle fall.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "Harry, look."

Harry looked back up at the castle and thought for one wild moment that he was hallucinating. The flames that were once so strong had disappeared, and the smoke that was pouring out of the shattered windows was beginning to clear.

The fire had stopped.

…

Ginny and Teddy sped down the stairs and found themselves face-to-face with five of Claridina's followers. Ginny saw that her mother and Teddy's grandmother were lying motionless on the floor. Lily, Hugo and Roxanne were cowering in a corner.

"Avada-" Ginny started, but with one swift flick of his wand, one of the followers disarmed her, leaving her completely defenseless.

"Get away from them!" she screamed, seeing her daughter's frightened face. "They're children, you cowards! Fight me!"

"And me," Teddy said, pointing his wand at the five.

They turned to him, all now pointing their wands at him.

"Teddy," Ginny whispered.

"Fool," whispered one of the women. "Your nobility just cost you your life. Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" Teddy exclaimed. But instead of just the woman's wand flying out of her hand, the other four lost their wands as well, and all of them were thrown off their feet and into the wall. Ginny stood up and ran to their now still bodies and grabbed their wands. Then she looked over at the three children. "Are you alright?"

They nodded.

Ginny looked over at Teddy who was leaning over his grandmother's body. She hurried over to her mum's side.

"She's still alive, just knocked out," Ginny announced, finding her mother's pulse.

"So is gran," Teddy said, relieved. "We'll need to take them to the hospital, but I think they'll be fine."

Ginny nodded and then ran back over to the children, who still looked absolutely terrified.

"Are you sure you all are okay?"  
>"Yeah," Lily whispered. "Are grandmum and-"<p>

"They're fine," Ginny said gently.

She turned to Teddy. "You saved them, you know."

"Harry's been running that spell for months with me, you know it's his signature," Teddy said.

"Who's down here?" came Arthur's voice.

"Dad! Dad, it's safe!" Ginny called up.

"Thank goodness," Arthur said, coming down the stairs with everyone else. "I thought-Molly!"

"She's just stunned," Ginny said quickly as her father rushed to her mother's side. "I-I don't know how to revive, though."

"Renneverate," he said, holding his wand against his wife's body. At once Molly's eyes flew open.

"What happened? The children! Are they-"

"Safe," Arthur said, putting his arms around Molly.

Bill bent down and revived Teddy's grandmother, who was just as alarmed as Molly.

"Are the others gone?" Ginny asked as Teddy hugged his grandmother.

"We fought them all off," George nodded as him and Angelina hurried over to Roxanne.

"Mum," Lily said. "Where's daddy?"

"He's-he's-"

"Is he okay?"

"I hope so," Ginny said softly, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I hope so."


	64. Chapter 64

It was a surreal feeling; being surrounded by so many flames yet being immune to their burn. Without the fear that the flames would hurt her, Alexandra had to admire them a bit, with their beauty and their quick movements.

Still, Alexandra could not look past the fact that Hogwarts was burning to the ground this very second. She wondered whether all of the students had gotten out okay, or if they were still trapped in their common rooms. She tried to push the images of Fred and Alanna fighting to stay away from the flames out of her mind.

Suddenly, the door to the room of requirements swung open and in walked a figure covered by smoke. As the figure stepped further into the room, Alexandra was able to recognize it as Claridina.

Instantly, her son moved towards her.

"Is Potter dead?" he asked. "Is the plan done?"

"The plan has not worked to my expectations, but it has worked. Potter escaped."

As she said this, though, she was not looking at her son, but instead at Alexandra, who was standing in the corner of the room.

"My darling daughter," Claridina said in her sickly smooth voice. "So glad you agreed to join us here."

"I didn't agree," Alexandra said shakily. "_He_ made me."

"Now Rolwat," Claridina said, turning her attention to her son. "You mustn't be rude to your sister."

"She wouldn't have come any other way," he muttered.

"Why of course she would've," Claridina said, stepping towards Alexandra. "She wouldn't want to miss a chance to see her mother's work in action."

Alexandra felt her stomach churn.

"Besides," Claridina continued. "She will be spending much more time with us soon."

"What do you mean?" Alexandra couldn't help but ask.

Claridina grinned. "Who else would you expect the muggle courts to leave you with?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexandra frowned. "I live with my father. That's how it's going to stay."

"Your father's dead."

Alexandra blinked. "Wh-What?"

"It seems he might've had a bit of a run in with a creature that didn't particularly like him," Claridina said.

"You-you killed him?" Alexandra whispered.

"I didn't," Claridina said. "The other side did."

"The other side?"

"Potter and his Aurors aren't as perfect as everyone believes," Claridina said softly. "Potter and the ministry set a group of Thestrals loose to try and stop me and my followers. They failed to train the Thestrals properly, though, and one attacked your father. He couldn't even fight back."

Alexandra felt her insides grow cold and her knees began to shake. "No…no, it can't be."

"But it is," Claridina said. "Don't you see know how destructive the self proclaimed 'good side' can be. They don't care about those that get in the way of their personal agendas, so long as they get the fame and glory of catching the bad guy."

Alexandra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was dead? All because Harry and the Aurors hadn't cared about hurting innocent bystanders to get to Claridina? Dudley was Harry's _cousin_, and he didn't even care that he would get killed?

"Looks like Potter isn't the person you thought he was," Claridina said gently.

Alexandra felt tears welling up in her eyes. "How-how could he?"

"My sweet daughter, this isn't the first time Potter has done something like this. I can't tell you how many Aurors he's lead to their deaths just in an attempt to get on the front page of the _Prophet._"

Alexandra held the armchair for support. "I-I thought he cared. I thought he was-was-"

"Clearly you don't know Potter at all," Claridina said. "Let me ask you something, when Potter got here, what do you think his main priority was? Saving the hundreds of young children that were trapped in the burning castle, or taking me down?"

"I-I don't-"

"He didn't even bat an eye for the students," Claridina told her. "He ordered all of his Aurors to surround the castle and track me down. Only a handful of students managed to get out. The rest burned to their deaths."

Alexandra tried to process this. Maybe Claridina had a point…She knew Harry loved being an Auror; was it really all for fame purposes, though?

"And do you think he'll bat an eye over your father's death?" Claridina asked softly.

Alexandra blinked.

"He'll consider it collateral damage," Claridina said firmly. "He won't lose any sleep over his death or worry about the poor little girl he's left fatherless."

Alexandra felt so confused. She wanted her father, she wanted the flames to go away, she wanted to get out of the castle…but she also wanted something else.

"You want revenge," Claridina said, as if she had read Alexandra's mind. "I can feel it."

Alexandra said nothing.

"I can help you get it," Claridina said. "I can help you make sure that no one else dies in Potter's self-absorbed battles. I can help you, daughter."

Alexandra thought of her father, dead. She was never going to see him again. She took a deep breath. "How?"

"Vow to assist me take down Potter and all he stands for," Claridina said, grabbing one of Alexandra's hands. "Potter needs to die; there's no other way around it. More lives will be lost if he doesn't. You'll have access to him. You know his children, you know his life, _you have his blood_. You can give me information that I can only dream of getting. Vow to help me, at all costs, to destroy Potter. You help me, I help you. We both want the same thing."

Tears for her father now flowing freely down her cheeks, Alexandra slowly nodded.

Claridina's face broke into a huge grin. "Excellent," she hissed. She grasped harder on Alexandra's hand. "Rolwat! Over here! You will be our Bonder."

Rolwat drew his wand. He turned to Alexandra. "Do you, Alexandra May Dursley, agree to assist our mother in every way to destroy Harry Potter? To feed her information secretly? To do whatever you have to do to help end him?"

"I-I do," she whispered.

A thin tongue of flame issued from the wand and wound itself around their hands. Alexandra felt it bind tightly.

"Perfect," Claridina said, releasing Alexandra's hand.

"What did you do?" Alexandra asked.

"Your brother just performed a simple Unbreakable Vow," Claridina said.

"Wh-what?"

"Just a little…insurance, to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?" she asked shakily.

"You die," Rolwat told her, his eyes glistening.

Alexandra felt her heart skip a beat.

Claridina drew out a wand from inside her robes. She gave it a flick, and within a moment, all the flames were gone.

"Come now," Claridina said to Alexandra. "Come with me."

….

"It stopped," Harry said softly, looking at the school. "The fire…"

"What happened?" Hermione asked Kingsley. "Did someone manage to put it out?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I ordered everyone to stop trying once everyone made it out. We needed more men to fight her followers."

"She must've apperated away then," Ron said.

"What in the good lord's name just happened?" Slughorn asked, jogging over to the party. "The flames…where did they go?"

"Claridina must've put it out before she left," Hermione replied.

"Unless she's still in there," Harry said suddenly. "Quick. We need to-"

"One of your Aurors just used a fancy sort of charm to check for human presence," Slughorn said. "Nobody's in there."

Harry frowned.

"The castle just might be able to be salvaged then," Kingsley said softly.

"A bit of a silver lining then, I suppose," Ron muttered.

"Hermione, get your arm cleaned up," Kingsley said, straightening his robes. "Ron, Harry, you get yourselves cleaned up too, and then report back to me. Right now I'm-I'm going to have to gather our dead."

Harry felt his blood run cold. "How-how many were-"

"Far less than Claridina's side," Kingsley replied.

"How many?"

Kingsley sighed. "Sixty-two."

Harry turned away.

"Take an hour to gather yourselves," Kingsley said softly to Ron. And with that, he slowly walked away.

"Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I led them all into it," Harry said.

"You did what anybody would've done," Ron told him.

"They had families," Harry muttered. "And lives."

"They all knew what they were getting into," Hermione said. "None of them died in vain; they all died fighting to ensure that Claridina didn't win."

"Yeah? But she did win," Harry said loudly. "She's gotten everything but Hogwarts! The ministries, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade…they're all hers now."

"But that doesn't mean anything, Harry," Hermione said.

"She's right," Ron nodded. "Voldemort controlled everything. Even Hogwarts, and you still beat him."

"I don't think this time I'll be so lucky," Harry mumbled. He started towards the Whomping Willow.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I-I just really need to see James and Albus right now."

"We'll come too," Ron said. "Rose…she's probably scared to death."

Without a word, Harry Ron and Hermione made their way through the secret passage underneath the Willow. As they approached the Shrieking Shack, they began to hear voices.

"I think they're upstairs," Ron said as they climbed up into the shack. Harry nodded and followed Ron upstairs.

It was quite a sight, seeing about four hundred students crammed into one room, along with Neville and several Aurors.

"Dad!"

Before Harry could spot either of his sons, he was nearly tackled as they ran to him.

"You both okay?" Harry asked kneeling down.

"What happened?" James asked at once. "We've been asking Neville for the past ten minutes, but he hasn't told us anything!"

"Mum, what's wrong with your arm?" Rose asked, making her way through the sea of students to her parents.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart," Hermione said as her and Ron hugged their daughter tightly.

"Dad, is Hogwarts still on fire?" Albus asked.

"No," Harry said. "The fire's out."

"Was it Claridina that started it?" James asked.

Harry was spared from answering his son as Neville approached him. "Harry? I need to speak with you."

"Stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," Harry told his sons.

"We've just finished taking roll of all the students," Neville said once him and Harry had separated themselves from the students.

"Everyone's here?"

"Claridina's son's missing."

"That's no surprise," Harry said. "She probably took him along with her."

"That's not all," Neville said gravely. "Alexandra…she's not here either."

Harry's eyes widened. "She's-she didn't get left in the school, did she?"

"I don't know. Fred and Alanna told me that she never reached the Gryffindor common room, but I assumed that another teacher just put her in the nearest common room and- Where are you going?"

"Back into the school," Harry said, rushing out of the room. "I need to find her."

…

Dudley fired the gun.

At once, the pressure disappeared from his chest.

Hardly daring to breathe, Dudley got to his feet.

He did it. He shot the creature in the eye.

He could see a pool of blood beginning to form on the floor, and slowly a horse-like figure with scaly skin and wings began to materialize.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Dudley frowned.

Millions of questions stirring in his head, Dudley sank down onto his bed.


	65. Chapter 65

Alexandra's head was spinning as she followed Claridina out of the Room of Requirement. She looked around at the blackened walls, tarnished picture frames and piles of ash that were now Hogwarts. She found it hard to be sad for the damage that was done to her school, though, when she thought of her father.

"Take my hand," Claridina said to her children, stopping suddenly.

Rolwat took his mother's left hand with no hesitation.

"Take it," Claridina said firmly, looking down at Alexandra.

Alexandra complied and took hold of her hand.

There was a loud popping noise, and Alexandra was whooshed off her feet. A second later her feet were back on the ground, but she was no longer in the castle.

"You will go home," Claridina said to her son, releasing her children's hands. "Maxim is waiting for you in the location we confirmed earlier."

Rolwat nodded and turned on his heel.

Alexandra, now steady on her feet, recognized her new surroundings as none other than the Forbidden Forest.

"You," Claridina said, placing her hands on Alexandra's shoulders. "Are not to speak of our vow to anyone. If you do, well, the same consequences that apply if you break the vow will be implemented."

Alexandra nodded. Her mind was still fuzzy with grief.

"You are to go and wait at the entrance of the forest," Claridina instructed her. "You will soon be spotted, and you are to say that you got separated from the other students that were rescued."

Alexandra nodded again.

"I will be in contact with you shortly," Claridina said. "Until then, just act natural."

And with that, Claridina disappeared with a loud crack.

Slowly, Alexandra started towards the entrance of the forest, where she could see a sliver of light.

It looked like utter chaos. There were Aurors running around, and Alexandra could see piles of bodies. The teachers were running around like mad and she even spotted the Minister of Magic himself in all of the craziness. Alexandra couldn't spot any students, though. Claridina must not have been kidding when she said that barely any had made it out of the castle. She wondered if Fred and Alanna had been among the lucky ones. She figured that Fred had a pretty good chance; Harry surely wouldn't have let his own nephew die. But then again, he didn't seem to have any worries about his cousin.

Alexandra sat down at the base of one of the trees. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She wondered if getting revenge on Harry would help relieve this awful, empty feeling that was building up inside of her.

…

"She can't be in the castle," Neville panted, running after Harry. "One of your Aurors said they performed a charm to reveal any human presence!"

"Then where can she be?" Harry asked as him and Neville heaved themselves up through the hole in the Whomping Willow.

Neville didn't reply.

"The charm might not have been performed right," Harry said slowly. "She-She could still be in there."

He didn't want to bring up the fact that the charm wouldn't reveal the presence of any dead humans.

Neville nodded. "I'll help you look then. Start in the-"

"Potter!"

Harry and Neville spun around to see one of the Aurors jogging over to them.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "We're in a bit of a rush, so if you-"

"We found a stray student," the Auror said. "In the forest."

Harry felt hopeful for the first time all day. "Do you know the name?"

"No. She looks to be a second or third year, medium stature, long, blonde hair-"

"That's her," Harry said. "Alexandra."

"She was in the forest?" Neville frowned.

"Yes, right at the entrance."

"She must've gotten separated when you and Ron were leading everyone out," Harry said. He turned back to the Auror. "Where is she now?"

"Gideon and Flan are with her," he replied. "She seemed worked up. Can't say I blame her. Do you know her?"

"She's my cousin's daughter," Harry said quickly. "Can I see her? Just to make sure she's okay?"

"I'll take you to her now," the Auror nodded.

Harry and Neville started after him as he led them towards the forest.

"We've also just gotten news that a muggle home was destroyed in all the fighting as well," the Auror continued.

"Only one?" Harry asked.

"Just one. There was only one bloke in the house as well, and he made it out alive. I told Joyner to come and give you the name of the person just as soon as it was found out. You know, just to look into."

"Good work," Harry nodded.

"She's over there," the Auror said, pointing over to Alexandra, who had an Auror on either side of her. Harry saw that her face was tearstained and that she looked scared and confused.

"Alexandra," Harry said gently, slowly approaching the girl. "Are you okay."

Alexandra didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even look at Harry.

"She doesn't seem to be hurt," one of the other Aurors said to Harry.

"At least not physically," Neville muttered.

Harry got down to his knees. "Do you want to go back with the other students if you're okay then?"

Again, no response. Harry frowned. He looked up at the Aurors. "Has she said anything to you two?"

"Just that she was a student," one of them replied.

"Harry," the Auror named Joyner said, hurrying over to the group. "I've just gotten the name of the muggle whose home was destroyed."

"Who was it?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Alexandra.

"Dursley. Dudley Dursley."

"Are you positive?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Mr. Dursley is with a group of officials from Magical Law Enforcement right now retelling exactly what happened."

Finally, for the first time, Alexandra looked up at Harry.

…..

Something wasn't right. Exactly how could her father be telling anybody what happened to him if he was dead?

"Was Dudley hurt?" Harry asked.

"Shaken up a bit; had a few cuts and bruises. From what he's been describing, I'd say one of Claridina's Thestrals got a hold of him."

Claridina's Thestrals? Alexandra frowned. No…the Thestrals belonged to the Ministry.

"Are you telling me that a muggle managed to win over one of those things?" Neville asked.

"He killed it, alright," the Auror nodded. "With one of those metal wand things that muggles use in wars and stuff."

"A gun," Harry nodded. "He must've had some shot if he managed to hit something he couldn't see."

He turned back to Alexandra. "I know you're probably worried about your father-"

Her father? What was going on, her father was dead?

"-But right now we have to take you down with the other students. I promise I'll take you to see him as soon as I can."

"Where are the other students?" the other Auror asked.

"Shrieking Shack," Harry replied. "We had them evacuated the second we got here."

"Everyone made it out, I hope?"

"Everyone's accounted for other than her son," Harry nodded. "Claridina will have taken him, though."

Alexandra blinked. Weren't there supposed to have been few survivors? Claridina had told her most of the students had burned…

"Come on, Alexandra," Harry said softly, helping her up off the ground. "I'll take you to the others."

Alexandra slowly nodded. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach; a feeling that something was very wrong.


	66. Chapter 66

Harry led Alexandra to the Whomping Willow and touched one of its knots with his wand, and a narrow passage appeared.

"This path leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade," Harry explained. "It's where all the students were evacuated."

He led her down the path up into a rickety-looking room where she could hear numerous voices. Alexandra followed Harry up a flight of wooden stairs into a room packed with students.

Everyone was there. She saw all the Weasley cousins, Alanna, Grace, Tiffany; everybody. Harry _hadn't_ neglected to save them…

"Alexandra!"

Before Alexandra could react, Alanna ran over and threw her arms around her. "What happened to you? Where'd you go? We thought you were stuck in the castle! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Alexandra said slowly, looking around.

"Alexandra," Harry said softly. "Me or one of the other Aurors will bring you to your father as soon as we can. Until then just sit tight here."

Her father…she was still so confused. Everyone was acting like Dudley still alive, but…but was he? Who was lying here? Claridina, her mother, or Harry and the Aurors?

…

Harry left Alexandra with Alanna and headed back over to his own sons and Ron, Hermione and Rose.

"You found her then?" Hermione asked, looking over at Alexandra. "Thank goodness."

"She got separated from the others," Harry explained.

"Dad, did you catch Claridina?" James asked, looking up at his father. "I bet you did. Was it hard? Did she fight dirty? Did she-"

"James," Harry said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I couldn't catch her."

James blinked. "Oh…but that was only because of the fire, right? If it was on fair grounds you would've gotten her, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know," Harry said heavily.

"You'll get her next time," Albus said.

Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Harry," a young Auror named Phil Venkrin said nervously, coming up from behind. "I-I was told to come and give you some information."

Harry nodded and stepped far enough away from his children so they could not eavesdrop. "What is it?"

"Professor McGonagall has told us that parents are now beginning to arrive at the school's gate for their children," Phil said.

"That's no surprise," Harry said. "I don't suppose there's too much we can do to stop them. It's probably for the best that the students leave the grounds now anyway."

"Yes, perhaps…" Phil said. "There's-there's one other thing. Your home…I-I'm not sure what happened, but it's been…well, it's been destroyed."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Was anybody hurt? Who-"

"I don't know, it was only just found out," Phil said quickly. "They sent me down here to tell you right away. Somebody's been sending up red sparks from the location. The red sparks that only Aurors know how to make."

"Teddy…" Harry muttered. Without hesitation, Harry turned on his feet and ran back to Ron and Hermione. Ron was just finishing mending Hermione's arm.

"I need to talk to you both," he whispered.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"We need to go back up to help out with a few more things," Harry lied smoothly. "You're going to stay down here."

"Can't I come up?" James pleaded. "I want to see."

"No," Harry said firmly. "James Sirius Potter you stay down here and do not leave. I'll be back to take you and Al home just as soon as I can."

"Same for you, Rose," Hermione said to her daughter. "Stay with your cousins."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as Harry rushed out of the room.

"My house was hit," Harry said. "Teddy was there with everybody."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, and he quickened his pace.

Without stopping to talk with anybody, the trio apperated into Godric's Hallow.

When Harry arrived at the scene he felt his stomach clench up right away.

His house was blown apart. The front wall was completely fallen, the roof was gone and all the windows were destroyed. But Harry didn't care about that in the least. He drew his wand and with Ron and Hermione at his feet, he entered what was left of the house.

"You don't think they would've taken all of them," Ron said after about five minutes of silence.

"I don't know what they would do, quite honestly," Harry said.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like footsteps coming from below him.

"The basement," he muttered, and ran over to the staircase that led there.

Praying for the best, he lit his wand. He could feel Hermione shaking behind him and he knew Ron was nervous for what they would find as well.

He had only taken a few steps, though, when he found himself with a wand pointed at his face.

"Teddy," Harry said, seeing the green-haired boy. "Are you-"

"What was the first Christmas present I ever got for you with my own money," Teddy said firmly, not lowering his wand.

"A set of green earmuffs," Harry said.

Teddy lowered his wand. "Sorry. I had to make sure…Harry, I'm so sorry. I put up the protections like you said, but somehow-"

"Teddy, it's not your fault," Harry said. "Is everyone okay?"

"They're all down there," he nodded. "There worried about you all."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sped down the rest of the stairs to see the entire family looking very scared but unhurt. Ron and Hermione ran to Hugo, who was sitting with Ginny and Lily.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, jumping off her mother's lap and running straight into her father's arms.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Harry asked, hugging her tightly.

"Yes. Teddy protected us all."

"He did, Harry," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her husband and daughter. "Those gits over there," she nodded to the still bodies of Claridina's followers laying in a heap in the corner. "Had me wandless and the children cornered. Teddy disarmed them all and knocked them all out in one spell."

Harry looked up at his godson, who was standing a few feet away, watching the scene. He felt a fatherly sense of pride.

"Harry," Bill said, walking up behind him with Fleur. "Sorry to interrupt, but Hogwarts…the students…"

"They're all safe," Harry told him. "You need to go get your kids though. They all had to evacuate the castle."

Bill nodded, and without a word him and Fleur, George and Angelina and Percy and his wife made their way up the stairs and out of the basement.

"They had to evacuate the school?" Ginny repeated. "What happened? Are the boys okay?"

"They're okay, Gin," Harry nodded. He handed Lily over to her mother. "I'm going to get them now."

"Perhaps we should all head over to the Burrow," Molly suggested, letting go of Ron and Hermione, both of whom she had been frantically looking over to make sure they were okay. She moved over to Harry. "A nice hot dinner; well, I know it won't make everything better, but I think it would help everybody."

"You're right," Harry said. "I'll be over there just as soon as I can."

"Be careful," Ginny said, kissing Harry quickly.

"I'll bring back Rose," Ron said to Hermione. "Have mum look at your side. I don't think I did a very good job mending it."

Hermione nodded, still holding on tightly to Hugo's hand.

"Ron," Harry said as the men left the basement where the party was now apperating over to The Burrow. "Could you bring James and Albus back for me?"

"Sure," Ron said. "But why? Where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to see first," Harry said.


	67. Chapter 67

Dudley picked up the mug of coffee that one of the wizards that had taken him from his tattered house had brought to him a while ago. It was cold now, but Dudley still drank it.

He didn't know where he was, exactly, but he saw hundreds of wizards running past the room looking panicked about something. Suddenly, the door opened and Harry walked in.

"Harry," Dudley said, setting down his cup at once. "What's going on?"

"Same thing that happened over twenty years ago, I'm afraid," Harry sighed. "Another dark wizard, has taken over."

"Dark wizard?"

"Witch, actually," Harry said. "She struck today. Nearly everything's in her control."

Dudley appreciated the fact that Harry clearly wasn't sugarcoating anything for him, but that didn't help the chill that went down his spine. "What-what about the school? Alexandra-"

"-Is okay," Harry said. "I saw her myself just a little while ago."

Dudley sighed, relieved. "Where is she now? Can I see her?"

"We evacuated all of the students to an area just outside Hogwarts," Harry said. "You can pick her up now. I need to talk to you, first, though."

Dudley nodded.

"That creature that attacked you," Harry began. "It's called a Thestral."

"Glad to hear it has a name," Dudley muttered.

"Normally they're pretty peaceful," Harry said. "Stay well enough out of everyone's way. In fact most people can't see them so they never even know they're around."

"They're invisible then?"

"Not exactly. The only people who can see it are those who have seen death. Which is why, I'm guessing, after you shot it, you finally saw it."

"Yeah, I did," Dudley said. "Thing was far from peaceful, though. It nearly killed me."

"The witch who was responsible for everything," Harry sighed. "Claridina Wretermoust, she bred these Thestrals out specifically to kill. She made them monsters. She had each of them target a specific person to kill."

"Target?" Dudley frowned. "But then why would one of the Tesles or whatever they're called be after me. I'm not a wizard; I've never even met this woman."

"Because," Harry said slowly. "You're related to me."

Dudley blinked. "Because I'm related to you?"

"Claridina has it out for me," Harry said. "I put her away years ago and now she knows that I'm going to do whatever I can to stop her from getting any more power. She's going after everyone that has a connection to me."

Dudley took a moment to let this sink in.

"You're going to need to go into hiding," Harry said softly. "They have places that are probably like where you and your parents stayed when we were seventeen. Back when it was Voldemort we were fighting. Somebody here will tell you the location that only you and a few Aurors will know."

"Where-where are we?" Dudley asked, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"It's an underground ministry base," Harry replied. "After Kingsley became Minister of Magic nineteen years ago, he created it in case anything were to happen that would crumple the main offices. People called him paranoid for it, but well, I suppose they've all been proven wrong by now."

Dudley nodded.

"Anyway," Harry said, opening the door again. "I know you'll be wanting to go and get Alexandra. Bloke at the end of the hall will apperate you to the school and he'll bring the two of you back here again until a location has been secured for the two of you…I've-I've also asked two Aurors to go and pick up your mum. She can stay with you, or we can put her in a separate place."

"Any way you could put her in a separate, nearby place?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That could be arranged."

He turned to leave the room, but then looked back at Dudley. "I'm sorry," he said, just as Dudley had opened his mouth and said "Thank you."

…..

"My uncle Ron came for us," Fred told Alexandra. "We didn't know the fire had reached the castle yet, so when we saw all the flames when he led us out of the common room it was a real shock."

"He led us out quickly, though," Alanna said. "After we went up to the Ravenclaw common room we got out of the castle in less then two minutes, probably."

"We saw a bunch of Aurors fighting out here, too," Fred said. "Claridina's followers were too distracted to notice us, though, so we went through the Whomping Willow safely."

"How did you get out?" Alanna asked.

"I, um, just tried to run as far away from the fire as I could," Alexandra said. "And eventually, I got to the exit."

The three were silent as another frantic-looking parent was led into the room to retrieve his child.

"Wonder what they'll do with the students who don't get picked up," Alanna said softly.

"No one's going to leave their kid in this mess," Fred said.

Alanna said nothing and looked down at her feet.

Fred frowned. "You-your mum's not coming?"

"I doubt it."

Fred was about to respond when suddenly his parents, along with Bill, Percy, and Ron, came into the room.

Fred jumped up and ran to his parents.

"They-They might have trouble getting a hold of a lot of parents," Alexandra said quietly. "You won't be alone."

"I suppose," Alanna nodded.

Fred came running back over to the girls. "Alanna. My mum and dad said you can come with us."

Alanna looked up. "They-they did?"

"Yeah. They don't want you being left here after everything. They'll try and contact your mum with the fellyphone or teltone or whatever it is and then take you back to your house later."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Uh-huh. We're all going over to my grandparents' house. Teddy will be there and he's practically an Auror, so we'll be safe."

"Thank you," Alanna smiled.

Fred turned to Alexandra. "Do you know if your dad is coming?"

"I-I'm not sure," Alexandra said. She didn't know if she was supposed to wait; if Claridina was going to send someone to pick her up, since it looked like she would be living with her mother now. "I think somebody will-"

Just then the door to the room opened again and in walked another body. Alexandra's eyes grew wide. "Dad!"

…..

"Don't see why dad wouldn't let me go up," James said, trying to find a place to site amongst the sea of students.

"Because you're thirteen years old and wouldn't stand a chance if one of Claridina's followers was still out there," Rose suggested.

Albus looked around the room and spotted Scorpius sitting near one of the cracked windows. "I'll be right back," he told his brother and cousin. He walked over to the boy and sat down across from him.

"Have you heard?" Scorpius asked, not looking Albus in the eye.

Albus nodded gravely. While the students had been sitting in the room, stories and rumors had been flying around, but one stuck out to Albus. Apparently, Scorpius's father had been seen fighting in Hogsmeade. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Scorpius said softly, still not looking Albus in the eye.

Albus didn't say anything.

"I'd leave now, if I were you," Scorpius muttered. "Wouldn't look too good for Harry Potter's son to talking to someone with a father involved with Claridina."

"No," Albus said. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you-"

"You're not your father," Albus said firmly. "It wasn't you out there fighting today. So why should you be treated as though you were?"

Scorpius finally looked at Albus. "Not too many people would see it that way."

Albus shrugged. "That's their problem."

….

"Dad!" Alexandra cried, running to her father and throwing her arms around him. She was crying, and she could see that he was too.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked, not letting go of his daughter.

"Yes," Alexandra responded.

He was alive. Her father was alive, that's all she could think. She couldn't remember feeling this relieved in her entire life.

"I'm afraid we're not going to be able to back home," Dudley said softly.

"What do you mean?" Alexandra frowned.

"This Claridina woman sent some sort of winged horse thing after me," Dudley explained. "It destroyed the house. And Harry's concerned that I'm going to keep being targeted because of my relation to him. He's arranged for us to go into hiding."

Alexandra let go of her father. She could feel her hands shaking.

The Thestral had belonged to Claridina? Harry _did_ in fact care about her and Dudley?

Then if sank in. She had been played.

Alexandra suddenly felt very dizzy as she remembered her pact to Claridina. What had she done?

…

**AN-Just to clarify, Scorpius DOES know that his father is a spy for Harry. He cannot say anything, though. Albus, on the other hand, doesn't know this. **


	68. Chapter 68

After Harry had talked to Dudley he apperated back to the Burrow. When he walked through the door he smelled Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking; a roast, potatoes and some sort of pie, it was almost like one of their family gatherings. Unlike the gatherings, though, the home was nearly silent.  
>"Where is everyone?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, walking into the kitchen.<p>

"In the living room, dear," she replied, wiping her hands on her apron. Harry saw she had bags under her eyes and other obvious signs of stress.

For the first time he could remember, his children were sitting quietly, not running and screaming. James was sitting next to Teddy, Albus was half-heartedly playing a game of chess with Rose and Lily was sitting by her mother. Nobody else seemed to be doing much either; they were all sitting on the couch looking deep in thought.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked, moving to make room for her husband.

"Nowhere," Harry muttered.

"Everyone's going to be staying here tonight," Ginny told him. "And mum's told me that our lot can bunk here as long as we need, seeing as it will take some time to get the house back to the way it was."

Harry nodded.

"We'll probably need to go into the underground ministry soon," Ron said to Harry.

"I know. We need to start planning what we're going to do next right away," Harry nodded.

"Wait until after dinner," Ginny said softly, taking his hand.

Harry gently squeezed her soft hand. "Okay."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, coming into the living room. "You have a visitor."

The three slowly stood up and headed into the kitchen where Kingsley stood, waiting for them.

"Thought I'd find the three of you here," Kingsley said.

"Do you need us to come in?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "After everything's that happened today, I think the most important thing is that everybody takes care of their families right now. I'm giving everybody the rest of the day. We'll start working on our counterattack tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "All of the Aurors already know the location of the underground ministry. Do all of the other workers?"

"Yes," Kingsley nodded. "However, that's the reason I wanted to talk to you three. I know you all remember the problem we had when Voldemort was taking power."

"Of course," Hermione said softly. "Infiltration."

"Yes," Kingsley said gravely. "I know for a fact that Claridina has implanted several of her workers into out Ministry and has taken in some of the older workers. I believe there's some in every department. Magical Law Enforcement, International Cooperation…even with the Aurors."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "No. I've worked with those Aurors for years. There's no way-"

"They could be under the Impirius Curse," Ron pointed out. "Or just really good actors."

"I've written down the names of the ones who I believe are spies," Kingsley said gently, handing Harry a slip of paper. "Look it over tonight and tell me what you think tomorrow."

Harry didn't respond, but simply pocketed the paper.

"If there are spies in our ministry," Hermione said. "How can we possibly plan a counterattack? They'll just go and tell Claridina what we're planning and she'll be able to stop us."

"That's the dilemma," Kingsley said.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair and took a deep breath. "I don't think we have any other choice then."

"What are you talking about?" Ron frowned.

"I'm saying," Harry said. "I think it's time that we reinstated the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order?" Hermione repeated.

"We can gather as many of our old members as we can," Harry nodded. "And take in any of the ministry workers that we're positive aren't spies and will be dedicated to the Order. We could use Sirius's place again; I'm sure it's what he want it to be used for anyway."

Kingsley pondered this. "I think," he said after a moment. "That you're right."

…..

Dudley looked at what remained of his small home. The Thestral had completely destroyed one of the walls and half of the roof, and upturned all of the furniture; it looked like a disaster, to say the least. From what he heard, his neighbors had been told there was a minor gas explosion from his stove. He sighed and began to sift through the scattered remains of his property. He had left Alexandra in their new, secure home (which was even smaller than their old one) and had returned to see how many of their personal belongings he could salvage.

From the looks of it, it wouldn't be too much.

"Need any help?"

Dudley turned around and saw Harry standing at the foot of the driveway.

"I could use a hand," Dudley nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry said, stepping through the mess. "My house is in worse shape."

"Those things got to your place too?"

"Not exactly," Harry said. "What are you looking to take back to your new place?"

"At this point, anything that's still in tact," Dudley said, looking at what used to be his television.

"What about these boxes?" Harry asked, kneeling down to examine a bunch of boxes that were on their sides, the contents spilling out.

"I think those are from the attic," Dudley told him, picking up his coat that was covered in plaster but luckily still in tact. "They're just filled with old junk. Dump one out and toss it to me; I can use it to put stuff in."

Harry picked up the biggest one and poured everything out of it and gave it to Dudley. He was just about to move away when he caught sight of an old gold picture frame. He picked it up, but when he did, he nearly dropped it back down.

"Dudley," Harry said. "What-What's this?"

"Oh, that," Dudley said as Harry showed him the picture. "That's-that's just my ex-wife, Alexandra's mother."

"Your ex-wife?" Harry frowned, looking back down at the picture.

"Yeah, Mildred," Dudley nodded. "We met at a bar about an hour away from here."

"Dudley," Harry said seriously. "The lady in the picture…her name's not Mildred."

"Of course it is," Dudley said. "What are you talking about?"

"The lady in this picture," Harry said shakily. "Is Claridina Wretermoust."


	69. Chapter 69

Alexandra hated the tiny square unit of a house her and her father had been placed in. There was only one room and one bed, so Dudley was forced to bunk on a pile of sheets he had set up in their sequestered living room. Even know, when she was alone while her father went back to their old house to try to bring back any of their belongings, Alexandra felt much too big for the house.

Alexandra suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable. She supposed that the cooling charm that was supposed to substitute central air conditioning had worn out. She sighed and she wiped the beads of sweat from her brow as she laid on the couch. She hadn't been doing much of anything else since Claridina's attack. She didn't have the energy, mentally, at least.

_What have I done_? Alexandra thought to herself for about the thousandth time. She couldn't see anyway out of this; she had made a vow, an Unbreakable Vow, to help kill the one man that it seemed the entire wizarding community was counting on to end this whole mess.

_There has to be some loophole,_ she thought miserably, rolling up her sleeves as the heat continued to worsen. _Somewhere…_

The temperature kept rising and soon Alexandra's whole body was covered in sticky sweat.

_This is ridiculous, _she thought, finally getting up off the couch. She walked over to one of the windows and tried to pull it open, but it appeared to be stuck. She tried the other ones in the room but was met with the same results. She looked longingly at the door. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the house alone, but surely just getting a bit of fresh air for just a moment wouldn't do any harm? Besides, if she stayed in the house any longer, she probably would suffocate.

Cautiously, she stepped out of the protected house and into the open for the first time in what felt like days. She felt a cool breeze on the back of her neck and felt just a little bit relaxed.

"Out stretching your legs, are you?"

She spun around. There, standing about five feet away, was her mother.

She could feel anger boil inside of her. "You!"

"It looks like your ministry couldn't even spring for a roomier hiding spot," Claridina said in a casual tone one might use to discuss the weather. "The protection's spot on, though, I'll admit that. I couldn't get past it. I had to lure you out."

"You tricked me!" Alexandra cried furiously. "My father was alive that whole time! And it was _your_ Thestral that was trying to kill him, not Harry's and the ministry's! And-And you made me make that Unbreakable Vow!"

"I did what was necessary," Claridina said simply. "And what was necessary was for me to gain inside access to Harry Potter."

"You lied to me to make me your spy? Is that it?"

"Don't be foolish, girl, I have plenty of spies infiltrated already," Claridina said. "No, you're more than a spy. You'll be able to get closer to Potter, help me get to him in ways he couldn't imagine."

"You're a monster," Alexandra said softly.

"Perhaps," Claridina said. "But then what does that make you?"

And before Alexandra could say another word, her mother was gone.

…

"Claridina Wretermoust?" Dudley repeated, his eyes widening. "No…there must be some mistake. That was my wife, Harry. We were married! I-I think I would know if she was as a crazy witch!"

"Dudley," Harry said. "Look at this." He pulled out a crumpled page of the _Prophet_ on which there was a large picture of Claridina_. _He held it up against the picture frame. The woman in the frame looked a bit younger, but other than that, the pictures were identical.

"That-that can't be," Dudley said softly. "She-she told me her name was Mildred. Mildred Green. I-I met her at a bar after work one night…I-she-"

"She tricked, you Dudley," Harry said firmly.

"How-how could I not have seen that?" Dudley asked. "How could I not have known that she was a witch?"

"Because she deceives, people, that's what she does," Harry said.

"But-but why me?" Dudley asked. "Why would she pretend to be a muggle to marry me?"

Harry frowned. He was wondering that same thing as well. Why would Claridina marry Dudley while impersonating a muggle? If she wanted to try and get close to Harry, surely she could've managed to do so without marrying the cousin who at the time he didn't speak to. And then it hit him.

"She did it," Harry said gravely. "So she could have Alexandra."

"Alexandra," Dudley whispered.

"When was the last time Alexandra saw her mother?" Harry asked urgently.

"She-she left us when Alexandra was about two years old," Dudley said. "She hasn't had any contact with her since…oh, no."

"What?"

"Last summer," Dudley mumbled, leaning against one of the standing walls for support. "Mildred-Claridina, I mean, she-she started contacting me. She wanted to see Alexandra again. I was going to get the courts involved, but then-then Alexandra told me that she wanted to see her mother just once."

"Where did she go?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know. Alexandra took underground to see her. I-I didn't want to be there." Dudley said. "Alexandra didn't know her mother was a witch, though."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew that Claridina's picture had been in the papers far before last summer; she was the most wanted witch in Europe, and he was positive that Claridina's name would've most definitely been brought up at the school. And then he remembered nearly four years when Claridina got lost in Diagon Alley and had wound up face-to-face with the woman herself and Harry had told her the name. No, Harry knew Alexandra would've known exactly who Claridina when she had seen her. Now the question was why had she kept his information to herself for nearly a year?


	70. Chapter 70

"Are you positive?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Alexandra is her _daughter_?"

"She tricked Dudley all those years ago," Harry nodded.

"Seems to be a bit elaborate," Ron pointed out. "Marrying your cousin and living as a muggle for years?"

"Her goal was probably to conceive Alexandra," Hermione told him. "She _does _have Harry's blood. I suspect Claridina was also hoping that Dudley would be able to give her access to Harry as well, seeing as they're related, but when she realized that the two weren't speaking at the time, she had to work with only Alexandra."

"Now that I think about it, you can definitely see the similarities, appearance wise, that is," Ron said. "The hair, the eyes, even their faces to an extent."

"Yup," Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly. "Does Alexandra know about this?"

"Dudley says she doesn't," Harry said heavily.

"But what do you think?"

"She definitely knew who Claridina was," Harry said. "How could she not? The papers have had her picture in them every other day for the past year and when she was just about to start Hogwarts she saw Claridina face-to-face. When she saw her mother last summer…there was no way she would not have recognized who she really was."

"But then, why did she never say anything?" Ron asked. "She could've come to you."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I'd like to know that myself."

"Are you-are you going to talk to her about it?"

"Yes," Harry said instantly. "Not for awhile, though. Dudley says he wants to talk to her first, and well, I think he still needs some time to let the news sink in."

"She was probably terrified, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Finding out your mother is the most wanted witch in Europe? That's got to be tough for such a young girl. She must've been confused and worried."

"If she would've come to me, or anybody, for that matter, she could've been protected," Harry said firmly. "We could've made sure that Claridina didn't lay a hand on her."

"Maybe Claridina wasn't what scared her most," Hermione said.

"What else could it have been?"

"Living with news must've been hard enough just for her to deal with," Hermione said. "But then to have everybody else find out; to have them start drawing the wrong conclusions about her simply because of her mother? I'm sure she wanted to tell somebody, Harry, especially you, but how could she have known you wouldn't have thought of her after that like you do of Claridina?"

Harry pondered this. He thought back to a conversation he had with Albus just a few months ago during the Easter holiday.

"_No one else talks to him, dad," Albus had said. "Just because he's a Malfoy."_

_Harry nodded. "But you do." _

"_He's my friend," Albus said. "People whisper at him in the halls. They say that there's no way he belongs in Gryffindor; that the Sorting Hat must've made a mistake. I stick up for him sometimes, I tell them that his father's changed and he's not on that side anymore, but they don't believe it." _

"_Sometimes it's just easier for people to believe what they want to," Harry said carefully. _

"_James says that you hated his dad," Albus said. "And that's why I shouldn't be friends with Scorpius." _

_Harry sighed. "Scorpius's father and I were enemies all through out our time at Hogwarts. I won't deny that. But do you know what, Al?" _

"_What?" _

"_The man who you are partly named after, Severus Snape, and my father were enemies as well," Harry told him. "And for years and years I hated him because I thought I was supposed to, because that's what my father did. But then something made me realize that you can't judge a person by anything else than what you think of them. I understand why my father hated Snape and even why Snape hated him back. But I can't let that control what I think of the man, because he truly is one of the bravest men I've ever known." _

_Albus nodded. _

"_Don't think about who Scorpius's father is, that's not who he is," Harry said. "The others, they'll have their own opinions as well, and unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about that. But don't let them make you lose a friend." _

But if Alexandra had come to him and told him she was Claridina's daughter, would have been able to take his own advice, or would he not have been able to see past her bloodline?

"What's Claridina going to do with her, though?" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Sure, Alexandra's got your blood in her, but what's that going to do for her?"

Ron and Harry both turned instinctively to Hermione, but she shook her head. "I've been thinking about that myself, and-and I don't know. Voldemort tried to use Harry's blood to make himself invincible to Harry, but that went back to Lily's dying to save him, which lead to his first downfall. Claridina didn't use her blood to make herself, stronger, though, and even if she had tried, it wouldn't have had the same effect as it had with Voldemort. And I don't think even having a daughter that's related to her can have that much of a significance. If she wanted Alexandra to fight against you, she surely would've stayed around to raise her. She doesn't have contact with Alexandra; Alexandra's not on her side."

"No," Harry agreed. "But then what does Claridina have up her sleeve?"

He turned and looked out of the tiny office in the underground Ministry where the three had been talking. He saw workers scurrying about and he wondered which ones of them were spies for Claridina. She really did have everything within her grasp. It was only a matter of time before she built up her own ministry and set it up where their own once was. She controlled Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, even two of the largest wizarding schools in Europe.

But she didn't get Hogwarts. No, that she lost.

Harry sighed. Perhaps that was the tiny ray of hope everybody needed. Hogwarts was still pure, despite everything it had been through. The castle that had been home to nearly everyone at one point or another still stood, and Harry intended to make sure that fact remained.

…..

**AN- Well, that's the end of Oddity. All of you readers and reviewers have been fantastic, and I just wanted to thank you for sticking with the story for this long. I have just put up the sequel to this, it's called Uncanny. Make sure to check it out! Also, I highly recommend everyone to read Hailstorm234's companion pieces to this series, which focus on Claridina's side of everything. There are two of them. Claridina's Revenge and Claridina's Wrath. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
